Digimon Adventure 02, Shixona
by Night-the-Dragon
Summary: Basically just Digimon Adventure 02 from Shixona's POV. Sorry, no pairings... Credit goes to for the script!
1. Enter Flamedramon

A/N: Now to start on the new season! I know I haven't finished the first, but I keep watching season 2 on Netflix, and I'm desperate to write this. Anyhoo… Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shixona, Silvmon, and Silvmon's digivolutions.

Digimon Adventure 02, Shixona

Chapter 1

I was in the middle of class when I heard Silvmon's voice echo in my head. And his tone was filled to the brim with panic.

'_Shixona, help!_' he screamed in my mind. I became antsy for the rest of class, and when I heard the bell ring, I bolted to the computer room, where I saw Tai about to enter.

"You heard Agumon, didn't you?" I guessed.

"And you heard Silvmon, huh?" he smiled grimly. I nodded, and we quickly entered the Digital World. We managed to find our partners, lying on the ground in pain. "Agumon!"

"Silvmon!"

"Tai? You're here!" Agumon smiled in relief.

"Shixona!" Silvmon whimpered happily.

"You've got to digivolve!" we told them urgently.

"That's why we need your help, guys," Silvmon told us as I scooped him up into my arms. "We can't digivolve."

"What, did you forget how?" Tai demanded. "It's just like riding a bicycle. Now start peddling and digivolve!" Out of nowhere, Gatomon and Patamon joined us.

"Move your tails!" the feline Digimon ordered.

"We're gonna need some more help. We'd better call the others!" I said urgently as we ran off. After I sent an email out to the others, we soon got a reply back from Izzy. "It's from Izzy! He's got Kari and T.K. with him!"

"Guys, come here, quick!" Agumon called, and we ran into the cavern he was at. We joined him, and the orange dinosaur Digimon said, "Tai, look at this!"

"Weird…" I murmured.

"It's got the Crest of Courage!" my cousin exclaimed. "Is it an egg?"

"I don't know… I've never seen an egg with a spike through it!" Agumon pointed out.

"Let's have a closer look," the brunette suggested, and he tried to pick up the egg, but then when he touched the egg, three lights flew up from it.

"Whoa! They look like fireflies! Or really fast ones!" I gasped. Finally, we got their signals, and we left the cave to find them.

"They're close by," Tai murmured as we walked.

"T.K.!" Patamon suddenly cried out happily, and he flew over to the younger blonde.

"Patamon! Am I glad to see you!" T.K. grinned as Silvmon crawled onto my shoulder from my arms.

"Kari!" Gatomon cheered, and leaped into the younger brunette's arms as they both smiled brightly and laughed.

"You guys made it!" I said happily, starting to approach my younger cousin and T.K.

"Tai! I told the others you'd be all right," Davis, a cinnamon-haired boy in Kari and T.K.'s class that was in the soccer club and looked up to Tai, smiled brightly.

"Davis? What are you doing here?" Tai asked, bewildered.

"Gatomon!" Kari giggled, but then she noticed Gatomon's tail. "Huh? Your tail ring! Tell me what happened!" We made our way back to the cave where Gatomon explained.

"One day, a bossy human appeared and started making Digimon his slaves," Gatomon began. "He says, 'I am the Digimon Emperor!' I hear we're all going to have to punch a time clock, too."

"You mean there are more humans besides us?" T.K. raised a brow in surprise. "There goes the neighborhood…"

"Yeah, and he's got this strange new dark digivice that makes us unable to digivolve!" Gatomon added.

"Show her yours!" T.K. told Davis, and he held up a strange blue digivice.

"Huh? This one?" he said.

"That's it! You work for the Digimon Emperor!" she growled. Silvmon bristled angrily on my shoulder.

"I don't work for anyone! I just got it when it came out of the computer!" Davis protested. Tai appeared to be deep in thought for a moment, and then Gatomon spoke up again.

"The dark digivice is draining our power and making us weak as newborn kittens," she muttered, frustrated.

"That's why you couldn't digivolve!" I realized, looking at Silvmon and Agumon.

"Yeah! If I could digivolve, he wouldn't stand a chance!" Silvmon nodded firmly.

"The Digimon Emperor uses these powerful dark rings to take control of the Digimon!" Gatomon growled.

"Yeah, that's right! If the rings catch you, you're a slave for life!" Patamon agreed.

"These collars do everything but get rid of fleas!" Gatomon added.

"Digimon Emperor!" Kari scoffed. "I'll slap a dark ring on him!"

"Looks like a deflated beach ball!" T.K. remarked. "No wonder, it has a spike through it!"

"Yeah, plus it's heavier than my mom's meatloaf," Tai joked, and I laughed lightly. T.K. tried to pick it up, but nothing happened.

"It won't budge!" he grumbled as he stepped back.

"Move over. This is a woman's job!" Kari told him, and tried, but nothing.

"Too bad we don't have a woman here to help," T.K. chuckled, and I slapped him upside the head.

"Shut it," I growled.

"Guys! I pump iron all the time! Let me do it!" Davis suggested, and he tried to lift it, this time with success. "See? What'd I tell you? Light as a feather!"

"There's a problem!" Tai yelped, and suddenly, light began to pour out of the digi-egg, and a small blue Digimon, larger than Silvmon, though, came out of it.

"Yahoo! Free at last! Free at last!" he cheered, hopping about, and then stopped in front of Davis. "You moved the digi-egg! My name's Veemon, but you can just call me Veemon."

"Uh, hi, I'm Davis," Davis said nervously.

"I've heard of Veemon!" Agumon told us. "Supposedly he's a fun-loving, adventure-seeking little Digimon that brings you good luck. But I thought he was just a legend!"

"Nope! I'm real and I've been waiting my whole life to meet you, Davis!" Veemon grinned at the cinnamon-haired boy.

"Uh, I think you've got the wrong guy," Davis told him.

"Nope, you're the one all right, because you were the only one who was able to move the digi-egg of courage!" the blue Digimon smiled brightly. Suddenly, everything began to shake.

"What's than, an earthquake?" Davis yelped.

"No, look up there!" I yelled, pointing up. There was a Monochromon at the top of the cave, getting ready to attack us.

"A monster!" Davis wailed.

"No, that's a Digimon!" Kari corrected him.

"Monochromon!" T.K. shouted.

"_Pepper Breath!_"

"_Boom Bubble!_"

"_Silver Pulse!_" None of our Digimons' attacks hurt him, so we fled.

"_Volcanic Strike!_" he roared.

"Come on, let's go!" T.K. cried out, and we ran faster.

"Davis, come on!" Tai yelled, and Davis ran out with Veemon close behind.

"Davis, hurry up and open the digi-egg!" Veemon urged as we all ran.

"Get down here, quick!" I warned as Monochromon shot another blast at them. Veemon tackled Davis to protect them, and they tumbled down the cliff. The fireball was narrowly dodged by Kari and Gatomon, the former of which yelped in pain as she hit the ground.

"Davis, are you okay? Tell me what hurts!" Veemon pleaded with Davis as the cinnamon-haired boy lay on the ground.

"Everything but my earlobes," he groaned.

"You control the digi-egg of courage! You've got to use your courage to open it up!" the blue Digimon urged.

"Davis, get up! It's not safe!" I yelled to him.

"Okay," he called back.

"I can digivolve if you open up the digi-egg, but you have to have courage to do it!" Veemon pushed.

"Tai!" Agumon called to my older cousin.

"We've got to get out of here!" T.K. shouted.

"Kari?" Gatomon said to the younger brunette worriedly.

"I can't move my ankle," Kari whimpered.

"We're sitting ducks here!" Tai growled in frustration. Suddenly, Monochromon roared and charged at Kari.

"Davis!" Veemon begged.

"Have courage!" Tai pressed.

"Kari's in trouble!" Davis gasped, and then bit out, "You want courage? I'll show you! DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Suddenly, the digi-egg began to glow, as did Davis's digivice and Veemon.

"Veemon, armor digivolve to…Flamedramon! The fire of courage!" And then, in Veemon's place, stood a taller version of Veemon with pieces of armor that resembled the digi-egg for his hands, feet, and face.

"_Armor_ digivolve?!" Tai gasped.

"Whoa, what's that?" Davis wondered aloud.

"I am Flamedramon. As Veemon, I used the digi-egg of courage to armor digivolve," Flamedramon explained. "My 'Fire Rocket' attack will charbroil the enemy like a well-done steak!" Monochromon roared at Flamedramon, and then charged at him.

"_Volcanic Strike!_" he bellowed. We all screamed in panic, but Flamedramon had things under control. He was swift to dodge the attack, and then flung Monochromon away from him and us.

"_Fire Rocket!_" the dragon-type Digimon cried out, and then covered himself in fire while in midair.

"Barbeque that dark ring, Flamedramon!" Gatomon yelled. He complied, quickly striking the dark ring with the flaming attack, and de-digivolved when it was over. The light from the digi-egg went to Davis's digivice, and then it glowed and sent a small beam of light into his jacket pocket.

"Whoa, what's this?" he wondered aloud, and pulled out a D-terminal from where the light had gone.

"That's a good Monochromon," Kari soothed the large Digimon, petting him before bidding him farewell. "Goodbye, Monochromon! Don't forget to write!"

"I can't believe the Digimon Emperor could turn such a nice Digimon into such an evil creature," T.K. commented as Monochromon walked away.

"Nice working with you, Davis. Let's do it again sometime," Veemon grinned as he shook hand with Davis.

"Great!" Davis agreed.

"Hey guys, that armor digivolving was pretty cool!" Tai told them as we approached.

"Even though the rest of us can't digivolve, I'm sure that you new kids will be able to take care of the Digimon Emperor with no problem!" Agumon agreed.

"Yeah! Leave it to us!" Veemon smiled brightly.

"Davis, you were really brave back there in the battle, but I noticed you broke your goggles," Tai told the cinnamon-haired boy. "And as we know, the leader of the digidestined just wouldn't look right without them. So here, I want you to have mine." He handed Davis his goggles, and he put them on.

"Wow!" he breathed in awe.

"They look real cute!" Kari commented, and Davis blushed with a nervous chuckle.

"Good. The sun's going down, so now we can relax!" Patamon remarked as we looked to the setting sun.

"Why's that?" I asked, looking at Silvmon.

"Because the Digimon Emperor never attacks at night!" he grinned, relieved.

"Excuse me, Tai, but it's getting kind of late. Don't you guys need to go home?" Agumon pointed out.

"That's right. But I'm not even sure if we can get home! Careful, never stay too long," the brunette agreed, and we made our way to a TV, which allowed us back into the real world. We ended up crashing on top of Yolei, Cody, and Izzy, who were apparently enjoying brownies when we came through. To Be Continued…

A/N: And there's that! I know I cut out quite a bit, but remember, this is from Shixona's POV, not any varying ones. R&amp;R, peeps!


	2. The Digi-Team Complete

A/N: And the next episode/chapter! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shixona, Silvmon, and Silvmon's digivolutions.

Digimon Adventure 02, Shixona

Chapter 2

"Where are we?" Tai groaned as he sat up.

"This is the computer room," T.K. told us, sitting up as well.

"Hey, when you guys came out of the computer, where did you come from?" Cody asked once we were all untangled.

"Where? The digital world!" Davis answered excitedly. "That place is the coolest ever! There we were, when suddenly a dinosaur-like Digimon attacks, and I jumped into action!"

"Enough! Let's go back," Yolei barked.

"I think we've had enough excitement for one day," Cody reasoned, and I nodded in agreement.

"Don't you want to go to the digital world, Cody?" Yolei argued.

"Of course seeing those monsters would be fun, but tonight's macaroni and cheese night at my house and I don't want to miss out," he shrugged.

"Oh, that's right. It's pork surprise at my place," Tai remembered.

"Stuffed green peppers and a salad," Izzy added.

"TV dinners and a microwave," T.K. sighed.

"Tacos at my house," I smiled eagerly.

"No fair! I wanna go!" Yolei whined.

"Don't worry, Yolei, you'll get a chance," T.K. assured her as we left.

"When?!" she demanded, getting antsy. Later that night, all of us original digidestined gathered at the playground. We were just waiting for Matt to show up after his band practice.

"Here he comes!" T.K. said suddenly, and we looked to see the older blonde approaching.

"Hi Matt!" Tai and I greeted happily. I hadn't seen him in a while, so it was good to see my good friend again.

"Hey, everyone. Sorry I'm late," he apologized.

"It's been a long time! It's nice to be back," Sora smiled.

"No worries," I replied, waving my hand dismissively. "Anyway, Tai, Kari, T.K., and I have some news for you guys." We proceeded to explain about what had happened today, and what we discovered in the digital world, including about Davis and what happened with him.

"Digi-armor energize, huh?" Matt murmured curiously.

"It was a form of digivolving I've never seen before!" Tai said. "Somehow, Davis's Digimon was able to digivolve, but Agumon and the others weren't!"

"You mean Davis, from the soccer club, went to the digital world?" Sora asked.

"That's right!" T.K. nodded. "And the two kids from my apartment building, Yolei and Cody, also got new digivices!"

"Well, if they have digivices, that means they are the new digidestined," Joe reasoned.

"That's just what I thought," Izzy nodded.

"Hmm," Tai hummed.

"One question: If this Digimon Emperor is really hunting Digimon and making them his slaves, will Biyomon and the others be okay?" Sora wondered aloud.

"I got an email earlier from Mimi in America. She was asking the same question," Kari told us.

"Well, I say we go there. And do things our way," Matt suggested.

"We can't. I went back to check the computer and the gate was closed," Izzy told him.

"That means…we can't help them?" the older blonde asked, sounding upset.

"I'm going back first thing tomorrow and check the computer to see if the computer has opened up again," Izzy assured us all.

"I'm going with you!" Tai declared.

"You know I'm in," I smirked.

"And so am I!" Sora chimed in.

"Mmm hmm!" T.K. and Kari hummed in agreement.

"I can't. I have an oral test tomorrow on laryngitis," Joe replied.

"Yeah, and my band's got a big concert coming up, and we need to practice," Matt nodded.

"Don't worry about it! Just leave everything to us," Tai assured everyone else.

"Okay, but let us know if you need us," Matt made us promise, and we smiled with nods. The next day, I walked into the computer lab room with Kari and T.K. as Davis and Sora showed up.

"How's it going, guys?" the cinnamon-haired teen asked.

"Hi everybody!" Sora greeted, and then looked at the new digivices. "Those are the new digivices? How cool!"

"That's right! Those were the ones that were released from the digi-egg when I touched it," Tai nodded. Yolei started getting antsy again, and then Davis finally was about to open the gate when we heard a somewhat familiar voice.

"Tai Kamiya? Is that you? We haven't you here in a while. And Sora and Izzy are here, too. Say, didn't you all graduate?" it was Mr. Fujiyama, one of Tai's teachers from when he was attending this school.

"Mr. Fujiyama! We did, and what are you doing here?" Tai asked, his tone slightly nervous.

"I'm the new head of the computer lab," the teacher smiled.

"But what do you know about using computers?" my cousin and Sora questioned.

"Not a single thing!" Mr. Fujiyama grinned, making the pair sweat-drop.

"I just remembered, there's something I need to talk to you about. Got a minute?" Tai said.

"Sure! What is it?" the teacher asked.

"I'm having problems adjusting to high school," Tai said, pushing Mr. Fujiyama out of the lab. "It's the girls. They're so much older."

"Thanks Tai. We owe you," I sighed.

"All right! Let's get going!" Izzy urged, and we transferred to the digital world. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, but I feel like I went through the rinse cycle of the dishwasher," Davis complained. After the new kids admired their new clothes, with some silly remarks from Sora and Kari, Izzy and Sora began to call out for Tentomon and Biyomon.

"Veemon! Where are you? Veemon!" Davis shouted.

"Davis! Davis, I'm over here!" Veemon cried out, running over to us.

"Veemon!" Davis grinned.

"I've brought Patamon and his friends with me," Veemon told us, and Silvmon led the group over, reaching me first.

"Silvmon! How are you, pal?" I asked. "You feeling okay compared to yesterday?"

"Yeah, much better now that you're here," he smiled. Suddenly, there was a roar from a large Digimon, and T.K. shoved Sora and Biyomon out of the way of a Snimon's attack.

"_Spiral Twister!_"

"_Boom Bubble!_"

"_Super Shocker!_"

"_Silver Pulse!_"

"_Lightning Paw!_" Gatomon punched the Snimon with a quick jab of her paw, but she was quickly knocked down by Snimon. "Without my tail ring, I don't have enough power!"

"Don't worry about it! I'll just have to armor digivolve. Davis, get the egg ready!" Veemon told Davis, but before Davis could digivolve Veemon, he fell into a pit made by Drimogemon.

"Ahh!" Davis wailed, snagging onto a rock with one hand.

"Are you okay?" Veemon called down to him.

"_Bone Boomerang!_" a Mojyamon roared, and threw his bone at Veemon, knocking him into the pit as well. Davis fell down with him, and the pair was pulled into the ground by Drimogemon. After some more fighting and arguing, we fled into the forest where Veemon and the others had come from. After a few minutes of trekking, the digivices started beeping.

"Wait up! This digivice you were so nice enough to give me is starting to make noise," Cody spoke up.

"My digivice is going off, too! There might be something nearby!" T.K. said.

"A building of some sort," Sora observed, looking at hers.

"There are no buildings around here," Biyomon frowned.

"No, just the temple," Tentomon agreed.

"Temple?" I repeated.

"Yeah, but it was shut down," Silvmon nodded.

"They couldn't book enough weddings or Bar Mitzvahs," Tentomon joked.

"Well, something in there is making the digivices go off, and I don't think it was the caterers," Sora said. We made it up to the top of the inside of the temples, where two objects were sitting on altars. "They look like digi-eggs!"

"Must be what our digivices were reacting to," Cody reasoned.

"That one has the Crest of Love on it," Sora pointed to the one on the right.

"And that one has the Crest of Knowledge!" Izzy gasped. Sora and Izzy tried to lift them, but with no results. They had Yolei and Cody try, and they managed to lift them, revealing two new Digimon.

"Ah, it feels so good to be out from underneath that stuffy rock and spread my wings!" the red bird Digimon smiled brightly, and then stood before Yolei.

"Howdy! Why'd you have to wake me up? I was having such a nice dream," the yellow shelled Digimon complained jokingly.

"Hello, I'm Hawkmon, and I've been waiting to make your acquaintance!" Hawkmon told Yolei.

"Uh, are you talking to me?" Yolei asked, confused.

"Wowee, I think my shell fell asleep. Hi, I'm Armadillomon, and you and I are partners," Armadillomon said to Cody.

"Oh! Well…" the young boy uttered, seeming concerned. The two newbies needed some convincing, but eventually, they realized they could do this. The digi-eggs glowed, and Hawkmon spoke up.

"I beg your pardon, but in order for us to digivolve, you must say 'Digi-armor Energize,'" he informed the pair.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" they shouted.

"Hawkmon, armor-digivolve to…Halsemon! The wings of love!"

"I am an armor Digimon. As Hawkmon, I used the digi-egg of love to armor digivolve. I use my 'Tempest Wing' attack to defeat my enemies," Halsemon said.

"Armadillomon, armor-digivolve to…Digmon! The drill of power!"

"I, too, am an armor Digimon. As Armadillomon, I used the digi-egg of knowledge to armor digivolve," Digmon said. "Now what do you say we find the others?" he suggested, and we left as quickly as we could to find Davis and Veemon and save them. Suddenly, Halsemon shot into the canyon with Yolei and me riding on him, Silvmon flying alongside us.

"_Tempest Wing!_" Halsemon shouted, destroying a dark ring that was about to be used on Veemon.

"Davis! Hold on, we're coming!" Yolei yelled to him, and I jumped down from Halsemon's back to land a little roughly on the ground below.

"Save Veemon!" Davis called back, but then Digmon burst through the rock wall, saving Veemon.

"Sorry to burst in on you like this," Digmon joked.

"You could have knocked!" Veemon smiled. Yolei managed to get Davis his digivice back, and then Veemon armor digivolved to Flamedramon. The new Digimon destroyed the dark rings on Snimon, Drimogemon, and Mojyamon, but when we looked for the Digimon Emperor, he was gone. After some talking with the new Digimon, we left to the real world, crashing into the computer lab.

"What happened to you guys?" Tai asked, coming in.

"Please don't ask," we grumbled.

"Whoa, the new Digimon all returned to their in-training forms!" my older cousin gasped. We all looked at our Digimon, and I was ecstatic to see that Silvmon had come into the real world with us, along with Patamon and Gatomon. Now to hopefully defeat the Digimon Emperor soon. To Be Continued…

A/N: And another one complete! R&amp;R, peeps!


	3. A New Digitude

A/N: And now for another chapter/episode! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shixona, Silvmon, and Silvmon's digivolutions.

Digimon Adventure 02, Shixona

Chapter 3

We were making our way to the computer lab, where our Digimon were all waiting for us. Davis had just cracked open the door when Demiveemon's little voice piped up.

"Smells like Davis!" he said, sniffing.

"Are you saying I stink?" Davis asked, opening the door wider.

"It is Davis!" Demiveemon cheered, leaping into Davis's arms. Silvmon jumped into my arms as well, giving his signature purring sound to show how happy he was.

"Demiveemon! Did you guys have a good day at school?" Davis asked.

"Where's Yolei?" Poromon asked.

"And Cody, too!" Upamon added.

"Don't worry about it. They're both on their way over!" Kari assured them.

"I heard someone now!" I warned, and then we looked to see Yolei running over with a convenience store bag in her hand.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologized. "I brought goodies from my family's convenience store."

"Good idea!" I told her with a smile. "In-Training Digimon are bottomless pits!"

"If my family owned a convenience store, I'd eat candy all day until my teeth fell out!" Davis grinned.

"It's not that glamorous. I have to pay for everything I eat, even when I work there," Yolei shrugged. "But, the job comes with a great pension plan!"

"Huh?" Davis uttered, confused. I watched the Digimon as they examined the bag.

"What is it?" Demiveemon wondered aloud, looking at the goodies in the bag.

"Can we eat it? I'm starving!" Poromon whined.

"Of course you can, watch me!" Patamon assured them, and picked up some juice and began to drink it.

"The buffet is now open!" Upamon declared, diving into the bag. Silvmon pulled out some chocolate and a juice pouch for himself. "This is the best thing I've ever eaten in my life! All two days of it!"

"Me too!" Demiveemon agreed, munching on a chocolate bar.

"Oh it's hot!" Poromon suddenly squealed, fluttering about the room. "Hot! Hot!" He suddenly crashed into the others, and they started laughing as Gatomon watched with a deadpan look on her face.

"I hope my first litter doesn't act like this," she muttered.

"Let's see if the gate's open!" Davis suggested.

"It's open!" Yolei answered after checking.

"Great! Let's go to the digital world!" the cinnamon-haired teen grinned.

"Wait a minute, guys! We can't go yet. We have to wait for Cody," I reminded them.

"Cody? What's taking him so long?" Davis grumbled.

"He's still in the lunch room," Yolei told us. "Last time I checked, he was still chewing the same carrot 50 times!"

"Does he know we're waiting? He's holding us up!" Davis whined.

"Why don't we watch some TV to pass the time?" Yolei suggested.

"Yeah! Let's see what's on!" Kari agreed. We watched some broadcast about that up-and-rising star genius boy, Ken Ichijouji, which I scoffed at. Really, you'd think some people would think kids who saved the world were more impressive. Then Cody arrived, and we left for the digital world.

"Whoa! You guys are back to normal!" Cody gasped when we saw the three new Digimon.

"Yeah, we change back when we return," Armadillomon explained. Then our digivices started beeping.

"Hey!" Davis exclaimed.

"What's this?" Kari wondered aloud.

"Another digi-egg!" Cody answered.

"Where is it?" Veemon asked eagerly.

"The digivice says it's not far from here!" the young boy replied.

"More digi-eggs? We already have ours," Davis frowned.

"Whose are they?" Yolei wondered aloud.

"We'll never know until we look," I pointed out, and Silvmon nodded. We began to walk through the forest to where the digi-eggs were, when suddenly, we heard a voice.

"What are you doing here?" the Digimon Emperor demanded, and we glared at him.

"Watch out!" Yolei warned.

"I'll finish you! Once and for all!" Davis declared, and ran at him, but passed right through, falling to the ground.

"It's just an illusion! He's not really there!" T.K. gasped.

"What are you doing, sneaking into the digital world? What do you think this is, a movie theatre?" he barked.

"What's he talking about?" Cody wondered, bewildered.

"We both know normal kids aren't allowed in the digital world. Only the digidestined are!" he declared.

"We are the digidestined, wonder boy!" Davis snapped.

"You're wrong! That's physically impossible!" he growled.

"Why is that impossible?" I frowned, quirking a brow at him.

"Yeah! Why can't we be?" Kari agreed.

"It's simple," he smirked. "Based on the laws of physics, I have determined only perfect human beings can be digidestined. And of course, I am the only perfect human being."

"Oh no!" I gasped as a Tyrannomon appeared.

"You are intruders in a place where you don't belong! You are hereby ordered to evacuate the premises without further notice!" he barked.

"The landlord told my uncle the same thing once!" Davis said.

"We have just as much right to be here as you!" T.K. yelled at him.

"This world and everything in it belongs to me, now all of you, GET OUT!" the Digimon Emperor ordered.

"Try and make us!" Yolei retorted.

"Why does everybody question my authority? Does it always have to turn into a big production? Get 'em, Tyrannomon!" he yelled, and then the Tyrannomon growled.

"_Blaze Blast!_" he roared, shooting a large fireball at us.

"Is that all you've got?" Davis taunted.

"Are you ready for me, Davis?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah!"

"Veemon, armor digivolve to…Flamedramon! The fire of courage!"

"See, this is why I'm a genius and you're not. You keep using the same attacks, while I keep coming up with new ones," the Digimon Emperor sneered.

"I've had enough of your babbling! Let's get to it!" Davis yelled.

"Fine, have it your way!" he growled, and the Flamedramon charged up his attack.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon shouted, shooting a fireball at Tyrannomon. The giant red Digimon merely blocked it with his tail, making the Digimon Emperor laugh.

"Now, Yolei?" Hawkmon asked his partner, and she nodded.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" she shouted.

"Hawkmon, armor digivolve to…Halsemon! The wings of love!"

"_Blaze Blast!_" the Tyrannomon roared.

"_Tempest Wing!_" Halsemon countered, but it barely did anything.

"You think you can beat me with a little addition? How do you like multiplication?" the Digimon Emperor taunted, and then four more Tyrannomon appeared.

"How'd he do that?" Davis yelped.

"The more, the merrier!" he cackled.

"There are five of them!" Yolei exclaimed, shaking slightly.

"Ready, Armadillomon?" Cody asked his partner.

"Ready when you are!" Armadillomon nodded.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" Cody shouted.

"Armadillomon, armor digivolve to…Digmon! The drill of power!"

"Why not let us digivolve so we can fight?" Silvmon demanded of the Digimon Emperor.

"Yeah, what are you afraid of?" Patamon and Gatomon chimed in.

"As long as I have this dark digivice you'll never be able to digivolve. And you three are useless. I might as well destroy you three, first!" the Digimon Emperor declared, making Kari and me gasp in horror.

"Leave them alone!" T.K. yelled, but then one of the Tyrannomon attacked them, knocking them into a tree.

"I thought that cats were always supposed to land on their feet!" Patamon grumbled.

"Oh shut up," Gatomon snapped, but then they all three screamed as Tyrannomon tried to attack again. But Digmon appeared from the ground underneath the Blaze Blast attack.

"Hello boys! I think you've got some cavities that need filling!" Digmon laughed.

"That's not fair!" Davis shouted.

"Remember what they say: it's not how you play the game, it's whether you win or lose," the Digimon Emperor cackled.

"We don't stand a chance like this! We've got to go and try to find the other digi-eggs!" Cody yelled.

"But we don't know who it belongs to!" Yolei argued.

"It doesn't matter! It's worth a try!" Davis pointed out as Cody ran to find the eggs.

"I'm getting something! This way!" the young boy yelled to Kari, T.K., and me.

"Gatomon, let's go look for the other digi-eggs!" Kari called to the feline Digimon.

"Patamon, come this way!" T.K. yelled to his partner.

"Silvmon! Let's go!" I shouted. Digmon distracted the Tyrannomon as the three Digimon fled.

"Open wide! Good!" Digmon teased.

"_Tempest Wing!_"

"_Fire Rocket!_"

"_Gold Rush!_"

"You can run, but you can't hide!" the Digimon Emperor yelled after us, but before the Tyrannomon he was on could come after us, Flamedramon blocked his path.

"Going somewhere?" he smirked. "You'll have to get through me first to get to them."

"_Boom Bubble!_" Patamon yelled, shooting a Boom Bubble attack at one, but it was barely anything.

"Patamon, it's no use! Run!" Silvmon snapped at him, and the three quickly continued to follow us.

"Let's hide in that cave," Cody suggested, and we quickly ran in, trying to catch our breath once we gone in far enough to not be seen easily.

"Huh? What are those?" I wondered aloud, seeing three lights in the back of the cave.

"Digi-eggs!" Kari gasped.

"Great! What do we do now? Wait around for new kids to come along so new Digimon will be born?" T.K. exclaimed, exasperated.

"But there aren't any digidestined left!" Kari pointed out.

"What are those symbols on the front of them?" I questioned, pointing at the three digi-eggs.

"One of them is the Crest of Light," my cousin murmured in surprise.

"Huh?" T.K. uttered, surprised as well.

"And the second has to Crest of Hope!" Kari smiled brightly. "Wow, come on!"

"Hey, the third one has the Crest of Purity!" I grinned. The digi-egg of purity had black fur covering it, with ankle and wrist cuffs on the front and a helmet on top. The Crest of Purity was easily visible through the fur of the digi-egg.

"You're right!" T.K. nodded, smiling.

"Then these digi-eggs belong to the three of you!" Gatomon realized.

"Pick them up, you guys!" Patamon urged.

"Yeah, but…" T.K. tried to argue.

"If you don't try, you'll never know!" Silvmon pointed out validly.

"But we've already got our Digimon!" Kari protested.

"Just do it!" Silvmon barked.

"Silvmon's right!" I nodded, and we approached the three digi-eggs, but then our digivices began to glow. We pulled them out, and they changed into the new models that Davis, Yolei, and Cody have. T.K.'s was green, Kari's was pink, and mine was silver.

"These are the same digivices that the new kids have!" Kari gasped.

"Yeah," T.K. nodded, and we picked up the digi-eggs.

"Wow, it's light!" Kari commented.

"I'm stronger than I thought!" T.K. remarked, and then we activated the digi-eggs.

"Patamon, armor digivolve to…Pegasusmon! Flying Hope!"

"Gatomon, armor digivolve to…Nefertimon! The Angel of Light!"

"Silvmon, armor digivolve to…Puredramon! The Lone Wolf of Purity!" Puredramon was a large black wolf Digimon with white dragon wings and plated silver armor that wrapped around his waist, neck, and wolf tail, and white cuffs on his ankles and wrists, as well as a matching face guard on his muzzle. He stood almost eight feet tall if you measured up to his head. His eyes were still that familiar pure silver that had no visible pupils, and the Crest of Purity shone on his face guard.

"Gatomon, Patamon, and Silvmon were able to armor-digivolve!" Cody gasped.

"Nefertimon, you're beautiful! But the best part is now that you can fly, we don't have to walk everywhere!" Kari told Nefertimon.

"Well, don't get too excited. These wings aren't broken in yet," Nefertimon joked, and Kari giggled.

"T.K.!" Pegasusmon said cheerfully.

"All right! My very own armor Digimon!" T.K. grinned.

"How's it feel, pal?" I asked Puredramon.

"Different, but in a good way," he replied. Then we took off, riding on the backs of our new armor Digimon.

"Davis, we're here!" Cody shouted as we flew over to them.

"Huh? Cody?" Yolei yelped as she saw us all.

"That's Pegasusmon! He's one wild horse! When he attacks with his Star Shower, his enemies will be blasted into outer space," Armadillomon said.

"That's Nefertimon! She's a flying, fighting machine with nine lives. And, she's quite a shot when throwing those Rosetta Stones of hers!" Veemon told them.

"And that's Puredramon! He's a force to be reckoned with, so don't make him mad, or else his Draco Howl attack will deafen you!" Hawkmon added. The Tyrannomon all attacked with Blaze Blast, but we quickly dodged.

"_Golden Noose!_" our Digimon yelled, and their cuffs and gauntlets shone with golden light as they ensnared the Tyrannomon with golden light.

"_Star Shower!_"

"_Rosetta Stone!_"

"_Draco Howl!_"

The attacks broke the dark rings on the Tyrannomon, and then they returned to normal.

"Wow! Their dark rings disappeared!" Yolei gasped, and then the Tyrannomon left into the sunset.

"I want to get a picture of this for my computer scrapbook," Kari said, taking a few pictures. Back in the computer lab, Kari was looking through the pictures she had taken. "These pictures turn out great! Except the Tyrannomon all have red eye. Oh, I forgot. They always have red eyes!"

"I'm so mad! Just wait until I get my hands on that Digimon Emperor!" Davis growled. Silvmon nodded fervently, making me laugh lightly and gently pat his head.

"You'll defeat the Emperor, won't you, T.K.?" Kari asked the blonde, making Davis scowl.

"I'm not sure, Kari, but we'll give it our best shot!" T.K. replied. "But, we've never faced an enemy that was human before! How do we fight him?"

"Actually, T.K. brings up a very interesting point we should all consider," Cody piped up.

"Oh yeah? Well, what's that?" Davis demanded.

"He means we have to fight differently," Kari answered for the short boy.

"What do you mean by that?" Yolei asked her.

"If we could find out his human identity, we could fight him from this side, where his powers aren't as strong," Cody told Yolei.

"What do we do? Knock on doors and ask for the Digimon Emperor?" Davis questioned sarcastically.

"Hmm…" T.K. and Patamon hummed, thinking.

"Well, you're a little young to be worrying about those things, Cody," Yolei assured the younger boy.

"Yeah, just let us older kids handle it!" Davis grinned. To be continued…

A/N: Finally got this one posted! What do you guys think of Puredramon? Pretty neat, eh? R&amp;R, peeps!


	4. Iron Vegiemon

A/N: And now for the next chapter/episode! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shixona, Silvmon, &amp; Silvmon's digivolutions.

Digimon Adventure 02, Shixona

Chapter 4

"_Pepper Breath!_" Agumon shouted, shooting a fireball at one of the cages in the Digimon Emperor's arena. It seemed he had been using it to make Digimon fight each other.

"Vee Head Butt!" Veemon yelled, and broke through the weakened metal of the cage bars. We freed the Gotsumon inside, and then Veemon ordered, "Come on, let's rock!"

"That…was…easy!" Davis panted as we, as in Tai, Kari, T.K., our Digimon, and I, ran out of the arena before the Digimon Emperor could arrive. Once outside, Agumon turned to the newly freed Digimon.

"You guys are officially fugitives!" he told them.

"If that's the puny fight the Digimon Emperor is gonna put up, then this fight will be over in the first round!" Davis grinned.

"Something was weird!" T.K. pointed out.

"What?" Patamon asked.

"Well, the fact that it was so easy for us to escape," the blonde pointed out. "There wasn't a single guard around; it was like he wanted us to get away. I think he's up to something…"

"You're crazy!" Davis scoffed. "He took one look at our awesome skills and he hit the road! Isn't that right, Kari?" He looked to my younger cousin for support as we walked back to the place we came in from.

"Oh. Actually, Davis, I'm gonna have to agree with T.K. on this one," Kari replied, making Davis scowl. "We wouldn't be able to get away that easy without a reason!"

"We'll deal with that later! Let's get back to the real world. I can almost smell the cafeteria food from here!" Tai grinned.

"That's my peanut butter and jelly bean sandwich I've had in my pocket since last week," Davis said, and I retched.

"Eww!" everyone complained. We were back in the real world shortly afterwards, bringing the three Gotsumon with us.

"Ahh!" Yolei yelped at the sight of them.

"Are you crazy, bringing the Gotsumon back from the Digital World?!" Izzy demanded.

"But we couldn't just leave them there for the Digimon Emperor to make into slaves. Right?" Tai replied back with, looking at Kari and me.

"Yep," Kari and I nodded.

"But how are we going to explain if Mr. Fujiyama stops by?" Yolei pointed out.

"Don't worry. I'll tell him that I'm taking a sculpting class and these are some of my early masterpieces," Cody explained. "Hit it, guys!" the Gotsumon were quick to pose at that, making Silvmon and me laugh.

"'Early rejects' would be a better phrase," Yolei retorted, and then gave a nervous laugh.

"Yolei, I have a big favor to ask," Izzy piped up suddenly, making her look to him with interest. "Would it be all right if I borrowed your digivice?"

"Sure, but what for?" she asked.

"Well, it's obvious the power from the digivices opens the gate to the digital world. Our old digivices don't seem to work," the rust-haired teen explained.

"Izzy's right. I tried using mine, but no luck," Tai nodded. "The only way we can get into the digital world is if one of you opens the gate for us."

"So I wanted to try and experiment with the new digivices, if that's okay with you," Izzy suggested. Yolei nodded, and then we went to our homes for the day. The next day, we got an alert to head to the digital world. Yolei emailed T.K., and he was quick to arrive with Matt.

"I take it you think this involves Gabumon?" I asked the older blonde.

"I hope not," he frowned. "I just want him to be okay." I nodded with Silvmon still on my shoulder, and he shuffled anxiously from his perch. Finally, we were able to get through the port, and we transferred to the digital world.

"Gabumon!" Matt shouted upon seeing his Digimon partner collapsed on the ground nearby.

"Oh, Matt," Gabumon sighed as Matt ran to him.

"Gabumon, are you okay?" the older blonde asked worriedly.

"Let's just say I'll never look at steamed vegetables the same way again," the furry Digimon joked.

"Okay, I want you to tell me everything that happened," Matt said urgently.

"Good. We never talk anymore," Gabumon replied.

"Hey everyone, I'm going over to Izzy's to get my digivice back, and then I'll meet up with you there later," Yolei told us through the screen we had come through.

"Have no fear while Yolei's gone. This place shall be guarded by Poromon," Poromon chimed in after Yolei left.

"Stay in touch!" Davis replied.

"Why do they call those things on top of the TV rabbit ears?" Gatomon wondered idly. "Why don't they call them cat ears? After all, when's the last time you saw a rabbit sleeping on top of a TV?"

"This is what you think of?" Kari teased her partner.

"Okay, break's over, let's get back to work!" Patamon declared.

"It's a small village called Santa Caria," Gabumon told us.

"Cool, sounds like it's in California," Davis commented.

"It was always a quiet place. Everyone minded their own business. Then, the Digimon Emperor came along!" the furry Digimon explained.

"Look! There's one of those things that scared the Gotsumon," Gatomon warned us, pointing at a tall black tower-like structure.

"The Digimon Emperor calls them 'Control Spires'," Gabumon said.

"Let's go!" Davis declared, starting to head off eagerly.

"Wait, you can't just rush in there," Matt stopped him. "For all you know, he's in there waiting for us. It could be some kind of ambush."

"No problem! All we have to do is armor digivolve and blow them apart!" Davis grinned.

"It's not that simple!" T.K. argued. "He could be using Digimon hostages as a shield to protect himself!"

"T.K.'s right!" Kari added. "We have to try and rescue the hostages and make sure no one gets hurt!" Davis huffed irritably, frustrated, but I pulled him aside for a moment.

"Look, Davis, it'll be okay. Just go with it for now," I advised. He sighed and rejoined the others without acknowledging my words, but I could feel how upset he was from here.

"They're being guarded by the Vegiemon," Patamon warned. "Watch out for the digi-sludge!"

"Patamon, tell us everything you know about Redvegiemon!" Matt ordered.

"Okay!" the orange Digimon nodded, eager to help.

"Well, it looks like we're not needed here," Davis told Cody. "Let's go off and do things our own way!"

"Actually, Davis, I think we should stick together," Cody disagreed.

"Ugh!" the cinnamon-haired teen groaned.

"All right, I've got a plan to sneak into the prison," Matt said.

"It's too dangerous! We can't take the chance that anyone, especially Kari, might get hit with that digi-sludge!" Davis protested.

"No big deal," Kari shrugged.

"Yeah!" T.K. agreed. "We've been hit with a lot worse than digi-sludge, right Kari?"

"Right!" my cousin nodded.

"I can't even believe you're not worried about Kari's well-being, T.A.!" the cinnamon-haired teen snapped.

"T.A.?" T.K. repeated.

"He forgot how to spell T.K.!" Cody laughed, and everyone but Davis and me joined in, as the former growled under his breath. When we got to the prison, using some plastic black rings that resembled the black rings the Digimon Emperor used, we spotted Vegiemon guarding the entrance.

"Stop right there!" one of them barked.

"It's okay! We're one of you," Gatomon told them, holding up one paw and showing her fake ring, not that they could tell it was fake. "We caught these Digimon and their friends."

"Where are you taking us?" Patamon falsely demanded.

"Pipe down! You're all going to jail where you belong!" Armadillomon ordered, making the Vegiemon laugh.

"Move it, move it, move it!" Silvmon growled.

"Those guys didn't even notice these rings are plastic," Patamon pointed out when we were past them.

"Don't start feeling too frisky yet," Gatomon warned. "Those first set of guards were just flunkies. We haven't even faced the pick of the litter! And even if we get past them, we need to figure out a way to destroy the control spire!"

"Thanks for bringing the prisoners in," a Vegiemon said as we approached. "The Emperor will be pleased. We could have done it ourselves, but I guess you beat us to the punch!" That's when Gatomon and the others took their fake rings off. "Wah!"

"Speaking of punch… _Lightning Paw_!" Gatomon shouted, punching him, and then we made our escape with the Gazimon after defeating them.

"Shh! There are more guards!" Patamon shushed us as we approached a corner.

"The exit is blocked! We'll never get out!" I hissed in frustration.

"I'm tired of hiding anyway. Let's fight!" Davis said eagerly.

"Easy there, junior!" Matt soothed. "You have to learn that fighting's not the only answer. It should only be your last resort."

"Let's go back this way," Gabumon suggested. "We'll come out on top, near the control spire!"

"Good idea!" Patamon nodded.

"Ugh! Why won't anyone listen to me?!" Davis growled.

"What'd you say?" Veemon frowned, confused. As we walked along the path, T.K. said something to Davis about his sister, how he'd seen her, but Davis became really defensive, and snapped something at T.K. Then Matt almost began to fight Davis, but the younger blonde held him back. Finally, that's when Kari snapped.

"That's enough Davis! I can't stand anyone who talks bad about their brother OR sister!" my cousin yelled at him.

"Me?" Davis frowned, hurt, and then he gained a depressed aura to him. When we reached a cliff, the freed Gazimon following us, I sighed heavily when I realized how steep it was.

"How are we supposed to get down from here?" I wondered aloud.

"We can't! It's too steep!" Kari pointed out, and I rolled my eyes at her obvious observation.

"If only we had some rope to climb down," Matt said thoughtfully.

"I'll go look for one!" Gabumon offered, but before he could go, one of the Gazimon spoke up.

"Wait! We'll just hold onto each other and you can climb down the bunny slope. Our way of saying thanks!" he suggested.

"That'd be great! Okay, let's go!" the blue furry Digimon said.

"No one's going anywhere!" a new voice shouted.

"All right, Davis, it's time for action!" Veemon stated determinedly. "I'm gonna take that overgrown vegetable and make him into tomato soup! I'll make vegetarians around the world proud! That should cheer you up!"

"But…" Davis began to protest, but Veemon didn't listen.

"_Vee Head Butt!_" he yelled, launching himself at Redvegiemon, but it didn't work.

"And now for a side dish! _Chili Pepper Pummel!_" the vegetable Digimon countered, striking Veemon.

"Veemon! Armor Digivolve!" Davis screamed.

"Yeah!" Cody agreed, but then we were all grabbed by the Vegiemon.

"_Stink Jet!_" Redvegiemon shot a spray of disgusting gas at us, and I instinctively managed to cover my nose.

"Put me down, or I'll toss you like a salad!" Veemon threatened.

"In case you've forgotten, I've got the upper hand here!" the plant Digimon reminded him.

"Veemon!" Davis cried out helplessly as Veemon was continuously struck by Redvegiemon.

"Is that the best you've got?" Veemon taunted, taking another blow.

"I can't watch this!" Gabumon wailed.

"Veemon doesn't stand a chance against him!" Matt exclaimed.

"Veemon! I'm coming!" Davis shouted.

"No matter what you do, I'll never give up! I have to try my best to cheer Davis up!" Veemon snapped at Redvegiemon as he continued to pummel him.

"Veemon! You can stop now! I'm happy, I'm happy, I'm happy!" the cinnamon-haired teen yelled to his partner.

"You are?" the aforementioned blinked, surprised, making Redvegiemon laugh.

"Leave him alone! He's had enough!" Davis barked.

"If only I could digivolve!" Gabumon growled.

"There must be a way!" Matt agreed.

"Veemon!" Davis screamed as his partner took another blow.

"Now, here's the surprise I promised you: A double-helping of _Spiked Punch!_" Redvegiemon shouted.

"Veemon! Quick!" Davis warned.

"Duck!" Matt added.

"Now!" Gabumon chimed in. Veemon did so, right as Redvegiemon's attack flew at him, but it struck the Control Spire instead. Matt's digivice began to beep, and then Gabumon digivolved.

"Gabumon, digivolve to…Garurumon!"

"What?!" Redvegiemon yelped.

"Gabumon, how did you digivolve?" Matt asked, but instead of answering, Garurumon growled at the Vegiemon holding all of us, and they fled, terrified.

"_Howling Blaster!_" Garurumon's attack struck them as they ran, and then Davis activated Veemon's Digi-Egg of Courage.

"Veemon, armor digivolve to… Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"

"_Flame Fist!_" Flamedramon shouted, striking Redvegiemon.

"Boy, am I glad to see you, Flamedramon! It's time for a little payback!" Davis grinned. "I say we give this overgrown houseplant a REAL cooking lesson!"

"You want a piece of me?" Redvegiemon taunted, but Flamedramon swung him into the ground. "That hurt."

"_Fire Rocket!_" Flamedramon shouted, shooting his attack at his opponent.

"I've heard of grilled vegetables before, but this is ridiculous!"

"You did it!" Davis cheered.

"Garurumon!" Tai's voice called out, and he and Agumon ran over.

"How were you able to digivolve?" Agumon asked the larger Digimon.

"I'm not quite sure," he answered honestly.

"You know what I think? When Redvegiemon's punch smashed the Control Spire, we were freed from its power," Silvmon said.

"They're certainly going to need a lot of glue," Hawkmon commented.

"We're going to need to destroy this control spire once and for all, and who better to do the job than Digmon?" Armadillomon suggested, and then Cody nodded.

"Armadillomon, armor digivolve to…Digmon the Drill of Power!"

"_Rock-Cracking!_" Digmon shouted, and he destroyed the Control Spire. "Sorry, I forgot to yell 'Timber!'" When the Control Spire was down, Redvegiemon and the other Vegiemon woke up, taking off their black rings.

"Oh, now I see how it works!" Yolei said.

"May I enquire as to what you are talking about?" Hawkmon asked.

"The spire," she replied. "It acted as an electricity rod. The Digimon Emperor built it to send out power to all the dark rings, making it possible for him to control all the Digimon throughout the area. Isn't that right, Izzy?"

"Yeah!" Izzy smiled. "I'm very impressed with your theory, Yolei."

"I wonder how many more Control Spires there are scattered around the Digital World," Tai frowned.

"Well, whatever the number, we know for sure that they have to be destroyed," Matt pointed out. "Quite a task for the new digidestined, don't you think?"

"Leave it to us! We can handle it!" I smirked.

"Yeah!" Davis agreed.

"Someone should take the Gotsumon back to their home now," Agumon reminded us.

"I'll do it!" Gatomon said eagerly.

"Come on, I'll lead the way!" Tai agreed.

"I'm right behind you, big brother!" Kari called after him, being quick to follow.

"Garurumon will stay here to protect you guys from the Emperor," matt told the Gazimon.

"Garurumon!" the Gazimon cheered. Once we returned to the computer room back in the real world, Yolei sighed in relief as Silvmon curled up in my backpack.

"I'm glad the Gotsumon aren't staying with us anymore," she remarked. "Every time they touched my CD's, they scratched them!"

"And they clog the sink when they brush their teeth," Cody added.

"They were kinda cool, though," Davis smiled. Then Izzy piped up, showing us the grid of the Digimon Emperor's Control Spires. There were a lot of black squares on the map compared to the white areas signaling regained areas by us, but I know we'll be able to stop the Digimon Emperor.

A/N: Sorry for the late update, everyone… Just please be patient with me and try not to rush me. I'll update when I can, but classes started up for me last week, and everything's been pretty hellish since then. This quarter will be very rough on me, but I swear I'll try and post… R&amp;R, peeps!


	5. Old Reliable

A/N: Next chapter/episode! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shixona, Silvmon, &amp; Silvmon's digivolutions.

Digimon Adventure 02, Shixona

Chapter 5

"Cody!" Davis called out, and I paused as I noticed the younger boy.

"Oh hi, Davis," Cody greeted. "What's up?"

"Where are you going?" I asked politely.

"I'm going home," he answered. "I have kendo practice this afternoon."

"What?" Davis yelped. "Practice later! The digital world is in danger!"

"I'm sorry, Davis. But my grandfather is the teacher, and he would be very disappointed if I missed a practice. See ya," the younger boy shook his head, and then left.

"Yeah, but…" Davis sighed.

"What's the matter with you?" Kari asked, joining us. I smiled at my younger cousin, who smiled back.

"Kari! We're going to the computer room. Why don't you join us?" I offered.

"Sure, let's go!" she nodded. Then Davis babbled something about being alone with Kari, but silenced himself when I glared at him. We went to the computer lab, where T.K. and Yolei were already waiting for us with our Digimon.

"Ugh…I just can't win," Davis grumbled.

"What's up, guys?" Kari asked.

"We just got a message from the digital world," T.K. told us. "It's a distress call from one of the Digimon!"

"Who?" I frowned.

"I'm not really sure yet," T.K. shook his head.

"I've got it!" Yolei suddenly cried out. "The signal is coming from one of the black areas controlled by the Digimon Emperor! But it's a lot further than any area we've ever been to!"

"Well, this should add to our frequent flyer miles!" Kari joked.

"According to the map, the Emperor's area is getting a lot bigger. I bet his ego is, too!" Yolei told us.

"It won't be long until he controls the entire digital world!" I growled, and Silvmon nodded in agreement.

"Then every single Digimon is in danger," Kari murmured.

"All right, I've had enough of this clown! Let's head to the digital world!" Davis yelled.

"But we have to wait for Cody to get here!" Upamon protested.

"He's not coming!" Davis snapped.

"What's he doing?" the In-Training Digimon frowned.

"He says he has kendo practice," I told him.

"One question: what's kendo?" Upamon asked, and then Davis smacked Upamon over the hit with a rolled-up magazine. "What did you hit me for?!"

"You wanted to know what kendo is!" Davis shrugged. Suddenly, someone showed up at the door, and Upamon perked up.

"Oh boy! I knew Cody would show up!" he cheered.

"It's not Cody, okay? Now everybody hide!" I yelped, and we all scrambled to hide when the door opened.

"Huh?" we all uttered.

"It's Joe!" T.K., Kari, and I smiled.

"Hi, guys!" the blunette greeted.

"Oh…" Upamon sighed heavily, upset.

"Wow, even though Tai told me about it, it's still weird seeing Digimon here in the real world," Joe chuckled.

"This is Joe, our old friend we told you about," I said to Davis and Yolei.

"The doctor? That's really cool!" Davis grinned.

"Would you mind taking a look at my tonsils for me?" Yolei asked.

"Joe, this is Davis and Yolei. Joe's not really a doctor yet," Kari told them.

"We're glad you're here! We got a distress call from the digital world," T.K. informed him.

"I know, it's from Gomamon," Joe nodded.

"So your digivice was triggered, too? That's why you came!" I guessed. Meanwhile, Demiveemon tugged at the plastic bag Joe held.

"Candy!" he cheered, but Joe pulled it away from him.

"These are supplies for an emergency!" the blunette chided.

"Do you plan on coming to the digital world with us, Joe? We could really use your help," Kari said.

"Absolutely," he agreed. "I'm worried about Gomamon." T.K. showed him his new digivice, and told him about how only the new ones can open the digital gates. Joe nodded, and shared that Izzy gave him information already about them and the Digimon Emperor.

"What about me?" Cody's voice said, and he entered the room.

"Cody! You made it!" Upamon crowed, and continued to repeat, 'You made it!' over and over.

"You'll have to excuse him. He's hyperactive," Cody apologized to Joe.

"Hey, everybody, the gate's open!" I announced.

"All right, let's go!" Yolei cheered. When we arrived, we were in a freezing cold, snowy area of the digital world.

"Great. I hate the cold. Kari, are you okay?" Davis complained.

"Yup," Kari nodded.

"I'm sorry, but we weren't properly introduced before we took our trip," Cody said to Joe. "My name is…"

"Hey, I'm freezing my goggles off here, and you're introducing yourself?" Davis whined. "Let's go!"

"Here, you can use one of these," Joe smiled, handing us each something warm. "They're hand warmers."

"Thanks a lot," Kari thanked him.

"Leave it to you! Good old reliable, Joe," T.K. grinned.

"I watch all those survival shows on TV," the blunette shrugged.

"Ugh! It won't open!" Yolei growled, struggling to open the packaging from her hand warmer. Suddenly, she ripped it open, but the hand warmer fell to the ground, melting some of the snow and revealing something buried beneath it. "Joe, look!"

"Whoa! Gomamon!" Joe gasped, and we hurriedly dug the poor aquatic Digimon out of the freezing snow. "Gomamon, speak to me!" he pleaded once Gomamon was out. The poor little guy had some bruises from being attacked, it looked like.

"Joe…" Gomamon groaned.

"What day of the week is it?" the blunette asked his old partner.

"It's Saturday," he guessed.

"Actually, it's Thursday," Joe corrected. "But you never did know the day, so you're back to your old self."

"I heard from Tentomon that we could use that TV to contact you if we were in trouble," the seal-like Digimon explained.

"Boy, it looks like you're going to wipe out my entire first aid kit," Joe joked.

"I always get misty at happy reunions," Armadillomon smiled. "I think I'm actually gonna cry."

"Don't, your tears will turn to icicles," Gatomon warned him.

"You really look terrible, Gomamon. But I mean that in a nice way," Joe told his friend sadly, stroking his head.

"I picked a fight with the wrong guy. The Digimon Emperor," Gomamon grumbled.

"He's built another Control Spire here, too!" I exclaimed, pointing to said structure in the distance.

"What's that?" Joe inquired.

"The Digimon Emperor's secret weapon!" Kari answered.

"He hunts down Digimon, then puts these dark rings on them, making them his slaves," T.K. explained. "And the Control Spires supply power to those rings!"

"And no one can digivolve!" I added.

"Dude, I'm gonna rip it down!" Davis crowed determinedly.

"But we're going to have to cross that ice if we hope to get close enough to destroy it!" Kari pointed out.

"Now I know what Matt means when he says I'm walking on thin ice," T.K. frowned.

"Did you bring any skates? We need seven pairs," Yolei asked Joe.

"Sorry, I'm all out," Joe replied.

"Hey, Joe, do you have any rope?" Davis asked him.

"Yeah," he nodded, and then the new Digimon began to attack some trees, Armadillomon and Hawkmon cutting them, and Veemon knocking them down when they were cut enough. When we had enough logs, we tied them together to make a sled.

"Phew. Well, that's done," I sighed, wiping my forehead of a bit of sweat.

"What a great looking sled!" Yolei commented.

"Now all we have to do is go for a ride!" Davis grinned.

"That's easy for you to say. We're pulling!" Armadillomon retorted.

"I'm no dog," Hawkmon agreed.

"Come on, you guys. We're counting on you!" Cody urged.

"Okay!" Patamon nodded.

"Now, mush!" Davis shouted. The Digimon began to pull us along on the ice, tied to the sled with some extra rope. "Go Veemon!

"What a way to travel!" Yolei smiled.

"Uh oh, we've got visitors!" Silvmon warned.

"Snowmen," Yolei commented. "How cute!"

"No, they're Frigimon, but what's that around their ankles?" I frowned, concerned.

"Uh oh!" everyone else gasped when we realized they were bearing black rings. They shot their Sub-Zero Ice Punch attacks at us, but we managed to dodge.

"That's cold!" Davis yelped.

"Forget about the Frigimon! They're not very fast! We can outrun them!" Joe yelled.

"What?" Davis stared at him like he was crazy.

"Our mission is to destroy the Control Spire, right?" Joe reminded him. "So it's better to keep going than to waste our time fighting!"

"But they're attacking us!" the cinnamon-haired teen argued.

"Joe's right! Just run right past them!" T.K. shouted. The Digimon pulled us past them quickly, and I sighed in relief.

"All right!" Yolei cheered.

"We made it through!" Davis added.

"Aim for that hill!" the Digimon Emperor ordered them, and they followed his order, shooting their attacks at the hill.

"Whoa!" we wailed as an avalanche was formed, and the Digimon jumped over a crevice with the sled following, but before the second one, they stopped, but Cody fell into the river below as they made a sharp turn.

"AHH!" Cody screamed as he fell.

"I'll save him!" Gomamon cried out, and dove into the water after him. Later, we were in a cave with a fire lit. Poor Cody was shivering like crazy as Joe was making him some tea.

"Are you warming up yet?" Armadillomon asked his partner worriedly.

"Drink this herbal tea," Joe said, handing the younger boy a mug of tea. "It's 10% herbal, 90% tea."

"Thanks a lot, Joe," Cody told him gratefully.

"Boy, Joe really comes prepared!" Yolei commented.

"That's nothing! Wait until you see him during hay fever season," I joked.

"We should leave Cody here," T.K. suggested, and the rest of us nodded.

"What?" Davis frowned.

"Right!" Joe agreed. "I'll stay back here and take care of Cody."

"Thanks, Joe," T.K. smiled.

"I'm going, too!" Cody argued. "Grandfather told me that if I rely on myself and try my hardest, I won't let any of you down!"

"You're not letting us down," Kari soothed.

"Yeah, and besides, you'll need to reserve your strength," Joe added.

"That's right, Cody," Armadillomon nodded. "We've got a long fight ahead of us, and we're gonna need ya!"

"I guess you're right," Cody sighed. "I'll wait here. Don't be gone long!"

"We'll be back, quicker than you can say 'Digimon Emperor'!" Davis assured him, and then we left to the Control Spire. When we got there, Davis said, "Time to get down to business! Veemon, let's do it! Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Veemon, armor digivolve to… Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon shouted, and attacked the Frigimon.

"Strike three!" Davis grinned, as Flamedramon struck a bunch more.

"Flamedramon can handle the Frigimon by himself," I told the others. "So it's up to us to destroy the Control Spire!"

"Okay, but I think we're going to have to do it from the air!" Kari pointed out.

"Got it!" Yolei nodded, and then we made our way to the Control Spire. Once Patamon, Hawkmon, and Silvmon had armor digivolved, they attacked it.

"_Star Shower!_"

"_Tempest Wing!_"

"_Draco Howl!_"

The trio of attacks destroyed the Control Spire, and once everything was cleared up later, Joe was addressing Gomamon.

"All right, Gomamon, you're in charge here," the blunette smiled.

"Great, a frozen wasteland, just what I always wanted," Gomamon joked.

"At least you'll have plenty of time to work on your jokes," Joe replied.

"Very funny," Gomamon snorted.

"I guess we'd better head back home," T.K. shrugged.

"Before we go, there's just one thing I have to finish," Cody piped up.

"Oh really? What's that?" Joe asked.

"Our introduction," the younger boy answered. "Hello, my name is Cody."

"I don't get it, Cody. What's the big deal?" Davis frowned, confused.

"My grandfather says that next to prune juice, manners are the most important thing a man can have," he explained, making Davis laugh.

"You know, Cody reminds me a lot of Joe. Always honest, and sticks to the rules!" Kari pointed out.

"I think he reminds me of Izzy. Just loaded with curiosity!" T.K. added.

"Part Izzy and part me? That's a scary combination!" Joe laughed.

"He's got a split personality!" Davis grinned. Later, once we returned to the computer room, back in a warm place, I sighed in relief. Thank goodness for warmth! "I bet he's home crying, 'Mommy, those mean kids destroyed another one of my spires, wahhh…'"

"The fight's not over yet!" I reminded him.

"Joe, will you come and fight with us again?" Cody asked the blunette.

"Sure," Joe smiled. "Who knows, maybe I'll even find my own digi-egg someday. But, I have to watch my cholesterol!" We laughed at that, and again when Davis made a joking complaint about Demiveemon not being the same kind of partner as Kari. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help laughing.

A/N: R&amp;R, peeps!


	6. Family Picnic

A/N: Next chapter/episode! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shixona, Silvmon, &amp; Silvmon's digivolutions.

Digimon Adventure 02, Shixona

Chapter 6

"Hey, Shixona, are you sure I have to hide in your backpack? You know I get cramped in here…" Silvmon grumbled as I grabbed some stuff for our picnic today.

"Well, how else am I supposed to hide you? Don't worry, I'm grabbing my bigger backpack today, so you shouldn't be too cramped this time," I assured him. "At least you're not digivolved and trying to hide." He chuckled at that, and I joined in, rubbing his head before placing him in my backpack. My partner sighed from inside, grumbling about the cold from the cans of soda, but I ignored him as I hefted my backpack onto my shoulders. We made our way to the school, and shockingly enough, we made it before the others did. Silvmon was quick to crawl out of my backpack, sighing happily at the freedom of movement he now had. As we waited on the others, Silvmon spoke up.

"Shixona? Do you think I'll ever be able to digivolve to Ultimate again? Or even Mega?" he asked, sounding sad. I looked at him quickly, pulling him close to me when I realized how depressed he really was.

"I'm sure you'll be able to become Aurasilvdramon again," I assured him. "And who says Megasilvdramon wouldn't be a possibility, either? I'm sure you will someday, pal, I'm sure of it. I know you miss becoming them, but patience is a virtue." Silvmon gave me a pleased smile, seeming happy with what I'd said. That's when the others came in, Davis being obnoxiously loud.

"Hey, I wonder if the digital world's open on Saturdays?" he wondered aloud. "Oh, hey Shixona and Silvmon!"

"Hey guys," we greeted in unison.

"How long have you been here?" Kari asked curiously.

"We got here about 15 minutes ago," I shrugged.

"All right! I got us in! Am I the best, or what?" Yolei cheered.

"I'm sorry, but are you supposed to be here?" a familiar voice asked, and we all looked to see Mimi standing in the doorway to the computer lab.

"Mimi!" T.K., Kari, and I smiled brightly.

"Um, T.K.? Kari? Shixona?" Mimi blinked, surprised.

"Yup!" we nodded.

"Davis, Cody, Yolei, I'd like you to meet someone," T.K. said to the aforementioned trio. "This is our friend Mimi. She's one of the original digidestined who moved to America!"

"Hi Mimi! Sora's told us all about you," Yolei greeted.

"I spoke to her, she told me all about you, too," Mimi smiled.

"Hi, Mimi. My name's Davis. But you can just call me, uh, Davis…" Davis said.

"Yes, she definitely told me about you," Mimi giggled. "Patamon, Gatomon, Silvmon, how are you?"

"Besides being stuffed in a knapsack like a wet towel, fine," Gatomon replied, flicking her gaze at Kari briefly.

"It's so good to see you," I told the strawberry blonde. "When did you get back?"

"This morning," she answered. "I was walking by the school and just had to take a look for old time's sake. I just walked right in. Someone left the gate open!"

"That was us! We had to sneak in, since the school was closed," Davis explained.

"Huh?" Mimi uttered.

"That's right! We all decided to go on a nice Saturday picnic in the digital world!" I told her.

"Digital world?" Mimi repeated excitedly.

"Maybe Mimi can come with us!" Yolei suggested.

"I haven't been there in so long! Do you think it would be okay?" the pinkette asked eagerly.

"Of course!" Yolei grinned.

"Yolei, we didn't bring enough sodas for another person!" Davis piped up.

"Don't worry, I brought some sodas," I assured them.

"Thanks, Shixona! You're the best!" Mimi squealed, giving me a brief hug.

"Perfecto! All right, let's go!" Yolei cried out, and then we went to the digital world.

"Look around," Davis said. "I don't see a Control Spire anywhere, do you?"

"No siree!" Yolei grinned.

"How cool! I'm back! The digital world hasn't changed!" Mimi smiled brightly. As we walked, we shared with Mimi about the Digimon Emperor. "Digimon Emperor?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "He builds Control Spires, tries to take over the digital world, yadda, yadda, yadda…"

"Well, if there's no Control Spires, are we safe?" she asked.

"Yeah! That's why we picked this spot to go on our picnic!" Yolei told her.

"Gee, we never would have thought about going on a picnic here in the old days," the pinkette said. "We'd be too worried about giant sized digital ants!"

"So far, every time we've been here, it's been to destroy a Control Spire," the lavender-haired girl told her. "But since it's Saturday, we thought we'd just come here to have some fun!" Then Cody suggested that we should start setting up our picnic spot, to which T.K. agreed, but Davis argued that it was still too early. That's when Kari, and I swear she teases him by doing this, said she was getting a little hungry, and Davis immediately changed his tune.

"Why didn't I think of that?" T.K. muttered sarcastically. Once we were all set up, and everyone was getting food, Yolei pulled out a chocolate-covered rice ball, offering one to Mimi.

"I brought these from my parents' convenience store. You want some?" she offered to Mimi.

"Is that what I think it is?" Mimi squealed happily. "A chocolate-covered rice ball? I haven't had one since I was a kid! I love them! Ohhh!" We all laughed at her delight, but she was too happy to care.

"What'll you have?" the lavender-haired girl asked Hawkmon.

"I'll have whatever Armadillomon is having," he replied.

"He's eating sushi," she told him.

"Excellent. I'll have one sushi, please!" Hawkmon said.

"Coming right up!" Armadillomon grinned, tossing a California roll to Hawkmon.

"No, never throw food!" Cody yelped. It was too late, however, but Hawkmon missed catching it, and the sushi went rolling away down the hill.

"Oh, come back little sushi!" Hawkmon cried out, chasing after it.

"Wait, Hawkmon, it's just a California roll!" Yolei called after him, following.

"Yes, well, it's rolling all the way back to California!" he yelled back. Silvmon and I were quick to follow, just in case. Soon after, Mimi joined us.

"I had a bad feeling about them leaving," she explained, and we nodded.

"Hey, Yolei, Hawkmon!" we shouted, looking for them. "Come bahhhhh!" Suddenly, we fell down a hole, and everything went black from there.

"Wake up! Mimi, wake up! Shixona, you, too!" Yolei's voice pleaded. I opened my eyes and sat up slowly, being careful to not get light-headed. Then I saw Hawkmon tending to Silvmon nearby.

"Hmm?" Mimi uttered, and I groaned at the pain in my backside from the impact.

"Are you guys okay?" Yolei asked worriedly.

"Last thing I remember…I fell," Mimi frowned.

"We all did," the lavender-haired girl told us, and then pointed at something. We followed her point to see a Control Spire. "Look at that!"

"What is it?" the pinkette questioned.

"It's a Control Spire," I answered.

"That means this area is controlled by the Digimon Emperor," Silvmon growled. That's when some red eyes appeared in the surrounding forest, and the sources were making noises.

"Something tells me those aren't tail lights in a parking garage," Mimi said worriedly.

"Princess Mimi! Princess Mimi! Princess Mimi!" the Digimon, who turned out to be Gekomon and Otamamon, chanted as they emerged from the bushes.

"Relax! They're just Gekomon and Otamamon!" Mimi assured us.

"How do you know?" Yolei inquired.

"Because they're my friends!" the strawberry blonde smiled.

"They don't look too friendly! Not while they're wearing those dark rings!" Hawkmon pointed out, and we looked to see they definitely were wearing dark rings.

"Get her!" the Gekomon yelled, and they began to chase us as we screamed while fleeing.

"Gosh, Mimi, if these are your friends, I'd hate to see your enemies!" Yolei wailed as we ran.

"It's not their fault!" Mimi argued.

"_Poison Ivy!_" Suddenly, vines shot out and snagged us all, yanking us into the bushes and away from the Gekomon and Otamamon.

"Palmon?" Mimi uttered before being yanked into the bushes. Once we were hidden, Palmon let us go and smiled brightly at her old partner.

"I thought you needed a vine," the plant Digimon told her.

"Oh…Palmon!" Mimi whimpered, tears in her eyes.

"Mimi!" Palmon sniffled, and they quickly hugged each other.

"Oh, I'm so happy to see you!" the pinkette sobbed.

"I'm happy to see you, too!" Palmon cried.

"I've never been this happy in my entire life!"

"I've never known what happiness was until today!"

"Please stop," Hawkmon urged. "If you get any happier, I'll start to cry."

"Uh… I'm caught in your vines!" Mimi piped up suddenly.

"I'm caught in your hair!" Palmon told her.

"On three. Ready? 1….2…3!" Mimi said, and then they separated.

"Enough reminiscing, Mimi, we've got trouble," Palmon informed her. "This area is called the Night Forest. And the Digimon Emperor has taken control of all the Gekomon and Otamamon."

"I know! We have to destroy the Control Spire!" the pinkette nodded. "And I've been living in New York! Compared to getting a taxi, it should be a piece of cake!"

"You're the best, Mimi," her partner smiled.

"But, we can't destroy the Control Spire alone," I frowned.

"You're right," Silvmon agreed. "We'd better contact the others and let them know where we are."

"Right!" I nodded, patting him on the head gently. I tried using my D-Terminal to contact him, but it wasn't going through. "I'm trying to get through to Davis, but so far, no luck!" After a bit, I sighed, closing it. "There's no answer."

"No answer? We didn't even hear the question!" a pair of voices said. "We hope we're not bugging you."

"Ahh! Roaches!" Yolei and Mimi shrieked, and I glared at the newcomers.

"It's the Roachmon brothers!" our partners growled warningly.

"That's all? I thought you said there was a bunch of kids!" the first Roachmon glared at his brother.

"So sue me, I heard wrong," the second one snapped.

"Is it really that hard to write down a message?" the first one growled.

"Next time, you take the call!" his brother spat.

"Um, excuse me, but do you always argue?" I asked, quirking a brow at them.

"The Roachmon brothers do not argue. Now stay out of this!" they shouted at us.

"Sorry, go ahead," I grumbled, rolling my eyes and lowering my cap so it covered them.

"I think I should use my Garbage Dump attack to finish them off," the second Roachmon suggested.

"That's rubbish! I'll just use my Yard Sale Bombs on them and we won't even have to bargain!" his brother scoffed.

"How about neither?" Mimi offered.

"The Roachmon brothers are not going to tell you again! Stay out of this!" they yelled.

"It was just a suggestion," Mimi muttered.

"Roachmon, I've got an idea! Why don't we use both attacks?" the second Roachmon said to his brother.

"Roachmon, that's the first smart thing you've said," the first one grinned.

"_Garbage Dump!_" they shouted, and we were suddenly dumped with a huge pile of garbage.

"That's it! This is a designer blouse!" Mimi fumed furiously, making the brothers laugh.

"What now?" Yolei said, and we looked up as a piano appeared above us, and then crashed into the ground before us.

"Sorry, but I don't play," I uttered, and then we ran, screaming, as more items appeared.

"_Yard Sale Bombs!_" they shouted, and then dropped various yard sale items from the air, making the items crash behind us.

"Palmon, digivolve!" Mimi urged as we ran.

"I can't until the Control Spire is destroyed!" Palmon told her as the pinkette carried her.

"Boy, for being brothers, those two sure do argue a lot," Yolei remarked, and then seemed to space out briefly until Hawkmon spoke up, snapping her out of it.

"Yolei, I don't mean to interrupt your daydream, but this is a rather precarious situation," he pointed out. "Don't you think it's time?"

"Right!" she nodded, and then the lavender-haired girl and I shouted, "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Hawkmon, armor digivolve to… Halsemon, the Wings of Love!"

"Silvmon, armor digivolve to… Puredramon, the Lone Wolf of Purity!"

"Yolei, climb on my back," Halsemon ordered his partner, and she quickly did as I mounted Puredramon's back.

"All right, let's go!" I yelled, and then we took off.

"Boy, that armor digivolving is so fashionable!" Mimi commented, smiling.

"_Tempest Wing!_"

"_Draco Howl!_"

"I feel like someone just set off a bug bomb!" the first Roachmon yelped after getting hit by our attacks.

"Never mind that! There's two of us, and we can beat them!" the second Roachmon snapped.

"_Roachmon Fly Swatter!_" they shouted, flying at us.

"Here they come again!" Puredramon warned.

"_Roachmon Exterminate!_" they cried out, flying at us again, and we quickly dodged with ease.

"I've got an idea!" Mimi yelled to us from the ground. "Those Roachmon don't seem too smart! You can use them to destroy the tower!"

"Perfecto!" Yolei grinned, and then we looked to see the brothers flying at us again.

"Here they come!" I warned.

"_Roachmon Exterminate!_" they shouted again, but then Mimi and Palmon shined a spotlight at them, and they went flying into the Control Spire, blinded by the brightness.

"Now?" Palmon asked Mimi.

"Now!" the strawberry blonde nodded.

"Palmon, digivolve to…Togemon!"

"_Needle Spray!_"

"_Tempest Wing!_"

"_Purity Beam!_"

"Ahh!" the Roachmon brothers screamed, and then we defeated them, destroying their dark rings.

"Now they'll be friendly," Mimi assumed.

"Yeah," Yolei and I nodded.

"The last thing I remember, we were at the motel," the first Roachmon grumbled as they came to.

"Yeah, we were out by the pool and you took my towel!" the second Roachmon snapped.

"Well, you ate the little chocolate they put on the pillow!"

"I put those chocolates on the pillow! I brought them from home!"

"From home? Those were my chocolates in the freezer!"

"It's my freezer!"

"It's my house!"

"I'm paying rent!" That's when they started to fight, and I sweat-dropped, sighing in exasperation.

"It just goes to show you," Yolei sighed. "There are some families where they're better off having only one child."

"You're right Yolei. And in a case like this, they shouldn't have kids at all," Mimi agreed.

"I think it's time we left these two alone," I suggested, and then we left, walking until we spotted Davis and the others. "Here come the others!"

"Yolei, Hawkmon, Shixona, Silvmon, we're over here!" Davis called out to us. Even the Gekomon and Otamamon were there with them.

"They told us you were back, Princess, but we didn't believe them!" a Gekomon cheered.

"Princess Mimi, we have been waiting for the day you would return to us!" an Otamamon smiled happily.

"Mimi?" Togemon piped up.

"Togemon?" Mimi looked up at her.

"I will protect this area. You can count on me," the cactus-like Digimon assured her.

"I've always counted on you," Mimi told her.

"Who's that?" Davis asked.

"That's Mimi's Digimon, Togemon!" I answered.

"Togemon! Call us if you need us!" Davis grinned.

"Goodbye, Togemon!" we waved to her.

"Don't make me cry! Rubbing my eyes hurts too much," Togemon protested, and we all laughed before going back home. When we got back to the real world, I said my farewells to everyone before leaving with Silvmon back to my apartment. I sighed as I closed the door, but felt grateful that I had Silvmon with me. If I didn't, I'd be pretty lonely. After all, having your parents gone on business trips most of the time kinda sucks. I don't get to see them often, but when I do, we have fun every time.

"What are you thinking about, Shixona?" my partner asked once he crawled out of my backpack.

"Just how grateful I am to have you back. After all, before Davis and the others got their digivices, I was getting lonely," I told him.

"I'm glad to be with you, too, Shixona. I missed you while in the digital world," he told me. I petted his head reassuringly, and then thought of something.

"How does pizza sound for dinner tonight? I'll call in a delivery order," I offered.

"Sounds great!" the silver dragon Digimon grinned, brightening. Food always seemed to cheer him up, which was good. Hopefully my parents will be back while Silvmon is here. After all, they know what happened three years ago, and they took Silvmon's being here well surprisingly. It's good to know someone other than just us digidestined approve of good Digimon.

A/N: A little back story into Shixona, despite the fact that I haven't finished Digimon Adventure yet. R&amp;R, peeps!


	7. Guardian Angel

A/N: Next chapter/episode! I'm cranking these out easily! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shixona, Silvmon, &amp; Silvmon's digivolutions.

Digimon Adventure 02, Shixona

Chapter 7

"_Tempest Wing!_"

"_Star Shower!_"

"_Rosetta Stone!_"

"_Draco Howl!_"

With that, a couple more Control Spires were knocked down. We all cheered happily when they were sent crashing, and Izzy told us we just had one more Control Spire to knock down. Unfortunately, Greymon was too far to from it to destroy it, so Davis suggested that we go instead. We ended up heading into a dome, where it seemed dozens of Gardromon were ready to attack.

"Intruder! Intruder!" they shouted.

"_Gold Rush!_"

"_Star Shower!_"

"_Fire Rocket!_"

"_Draco Howl!_"

"Intruder! Intruder!"

"There must be a hundred of them!" Davis yelped.

"Wow, you counted that high without even taking off your shoes and socks!" Yolei joked.

"I think…now's a good time to go back to our world," T.K. suggested.

"T.K.'s right! We can talk to Izzy!" Yolei agreed.

"Intruder! Intruder!" the Gardromon cried out.

"Are you guys crazy? Quit now? I've never been a quitter!" Davis crowed.

"I'm with you, Davis. Let's regroup!" Flamedramon agreed with him.

"Don't be so stubborn!" I spat. "There are far too many of them! We have to get out of here while we can!"

"I agree! We have to hurry!" Kari nodded.

"Oh, all right. Head for the gate!" Davis yelled.

"Digi-port open!" Yolei shouted, and then we quickly went through, but when we emerged in our world, we realized Kari wasn't with us.

"Wait a second, where did Kari go?" Davis frowned.

"She's trapped…in the digital world!" Cody gasped.

"The gate to that area is closed! We can't get to her!" Yolei informed us. Then Davis, T.K., and Cody began to argue, but when T.K. and Patamon left, Davis and Demiveemon were quick to follow.

"We're going, too," I told them, smirking. "Don't worry, we'll keep them in line." When we joined them, Silvmon on my shoulder, Davis blinked in surprise.

"What are you doing here, Shixona?" he frowned.

"I'm here to help. She's my cousin, after all," I reminded him.

"This was a great idea," Davis grumbled. "Crossing the desert without any water."

"I didn't ask for your help," T.K. pointed out.

"There's the city!" the cinnamon-haired teen shouted, pointing at the dome.

"It looks like one of those things you shake and it starts snowing!" T.K. commented.

"You mean a snow globe?" I smirked.

"All right, I'll get Kari, you wait here," Davis said.

"No, I'LL get Kari, YOU wait here," T.K. retorted. Davis suggested they flip for it, and if Davis got tails, he would get Kari, and if T.K. got heads, he would get Kari. It flipped and ended up as tails, but then T.K. snatched it up and we realized it was a coin with tails on both sides.

"Hmm… A coin that has tails on both sides," the blonde remarked. "That's how I used to beat Matt."

"How about that?" Davis shrugged, giving a sheepish grin.

"Let's all go," I suggested, and we all continued onward.

"Okay, T.M. Did you really use one of those coins on Matt?" Davis asked as we walked.

"Of course! That's how I got all my baseball cards and his old guitar," T.K. laughed lightly.

"Davis and T.K. sure argue a lot," I heard Patamon tell Veemon. "How come?"

"Something about Kari," Veemon shrugged. "Human girls make human boys act…sorta weird." Silvmon snickered quietly at that. When we got closer, we noticed a pair of Gardromons at the entrance.

"There're just two guards at the door," Davis commented.

"We're going to have to take them out on the first attack, otherwise they'll call for backup," I told them.

"That's no problem!" Davis grinned. "I can handle those metal-heads. Veemon, are you ready?"

"Yeah!" Veemon nodded eagerly.

"Digi-armor…" Davis started to say, but then Patamon and Silvmon interrupted.

"Wait a minute! We can do it! There aren't any Control Spires around here, are there?" they said.

"Well, just the one inside the dome," T.K. told them.

"But we're outside!" Silvmon pointed out.

"Yeah, that's right! You can digivolve!" I smiled happily, and Silvmon beamed.

"Huh?" Davis uttered, confused.

"Then go for it!" T.K. and I urged.

"Right!" they nodded.

"Patamon, digivolve to…Angemon!"

"Silvmon, digivolve to…Silvdramon!"

"Angemon! I haven't seen you in a while!" T.K. grinned at his partner.

"Good to see you again, Silvdramon!" I laughed joyfully, petting his large head when he leaned down.

"An…An…Angemon?!" Davis yelped.

"Hey there…big guy," Veemon greeted timidly.

"And Silvdramon," Silvdramon huffed. The pair swiftly flew at the guards, and the Gardromon were quick to notice them.

"Intruder! Intruder!" they exclaimed.

"_Angel Rod!_" Angemon shouted, hurling his staff at one of them.

"_Silver Strike!_" Silvdramon roared, striking the other one in the same spot with his tail.

"Intruder…" They then fell over with a clunk, their power turned off.

"We nailed them," the two Champion level Digimon nodded to each other. As we passed through the entrance to the dome, however, the pair de-digivolved.

"You know, those Control Spires really ruin my day," Patamon muttered.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Silvmon grumbled.

"You two did great," I assured them.

"So, besides armor digivolving, Patamon can digivolve to Angemon, and Silvmon into Silvdramon? What about Gatomon?" Davis frowned, bewildered.

"Well, she can digivolve to Angewomon," T.K. told him.

"You're kidding! Angemon AND Angewomon?!" Davis yelped.

"Right!" Patamon nodded. "We make a great team!"

"One question," Davis said. And then he asked about something silly, but T.K. and Patamon laughed. Then the cinnamon-haired teen shook Veemon demanding if he could digivolve like Patamon and Silvmon, too. Veemon wailed that he didn't have it in him, and I sighed, shaking my head. Further inside, we activated our Digimon partners' eggs.

"Digi-armor energize!" we shouted.

"Veemon, armor digivolve to…Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"

"Patamon, armor digivolve to…Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"

"Silvmon, armor digivolve to…Puredramon, the Lone Wolf of Purity!"

"Davis, over here!" Flamedramon yelled to his partner as Puredramon and I flew past.

"Hold on, I can't jump as high as you can!" Davis complained.

"I'm getting Kari's signal!" I called to the others.

"You ready to jump a little higher?" Flamedramon smirked at Davis, before leaping about against the buildings.

"Boy, am I glad to see you!" Kari smiled at us, relieved.

"_Grenade Destroyer!_" a Gardromon shouted, firing at Kari, and making Nefertimon de-digivolve.

"_Equis Beam!_"

"_Fire Rocket!_"

"_Purity Beam!_"

"Davis! T.K.! Shixona! You guys are my heroes!" Kari told us happily as we landed.

"Actually, it was mostly my idea! I just brought T.K. and Shixona along for the ride!" Davis boasted, and I groaned while rolling my eyes.

"Whatever!" T.K. scoffed. "Huh?"

"_Star Shower!_"

"_Draco Howl!_"

"Come on, Kari, we'd better get going!" Davis urged, but then our old friend Andromon appeared in front of them. "Why can't these guys ever be small?"

"Andromon!" Kari cried out happily, but then she spotted his dark ring, and I cursed under my breath. "Huh? He's got a dark ring! Andromon?"

"I am programmed to destroy the enemy. You are the enemy," Andromon stated evenly.

"Andromon, don't you remember us? We're your friends!"

"Kari, you're hanging around with the wrong people!" Davis groaned. "Flamedramon, you'll have to use all your power!"

"You got it! _Flaming Fist!_" Flamedramon shouted, but Andromon was swift to counter.

"_Lightning Blade!_" he cried out, and the attack made Flamedramon de-digivolve. Davis ran over to him in a panic.

"Veemon, speak to me!" he begged.

"You're kneeling on my tail!" Veemon whined.

"_Star Shower!_" Pegasusmon yelled, but Andromon struck him down with his Lightning Blade attack, too.

"I'll have two cheeseburgers and a large order of fries," Patamon said in a daze. Puredramon growled in frustration, but decided to attack anyway.

"_Lunar Slash!_" he snarled, slashing at Andromon with his moon-powered claws.

"_Lightning Blade!_" Andromon knocked Puredramon back, forcing him to de-digivolve back into Silvmon.

"Silvmon!" I shrieked, running to him hurriedly. I picked him up and held him close to my heart, and he soon perked up. "You're okay, right?"

"I'll be fine," he assured me.

"That didn't work! So what now?" Davis yelped.

"Andromon, don't you remember how we fought together?" Kari questioned the machine Digimon.

"Kari, we have to get out of here! We don't even know if it's the same Andromon!" T.K. yelled.

"I'm sure it's him!" Kari argued.

"Yeah, but even if it is, he's under the control of the Digimon Emperor!" I reminded her. "He can't even hear your voice!"

"You don't know that!" she snapped at me.

"As much as I like you and T.K. arguing, he's headed right for us!" Davis reminded her.

"Here comes help now!" Gatomon cried out, relieved as the others came in.

"I'm we're not too late," Halsemon said, flying over.

"Hi guys!" Digmon greeted when he came to the surface. "I thought since I was here, I'd build this city a subway system! Hold on, you pile of scrap metal! _Gold Rush!_" The attack bounced off of Andromon, and Digmon seemed to pale. "Hey, that comment about the scrap metal was just a joke!"

"Kari, are you okay?" Tai demanded as he ran over.

"Yeah, but Tai, it's Andromon!" Kari told her brother worriedly.

"Andromon! Slow down, it's me, Tai!" Tai said to Andromon, but Andromon barely seemed to register him.

"Tai who? Oh, Tai. Ahh!" Andromon cried out in pain.

"Kari, look out!" I screamed, but Andromon grabbed her by her upper arms and picked her up into the air.

"Do you remember me?" she asked him.

"I am trying. Yes!" he stated.

"We all took a picture together," Kari reminded him, and after a few tense moments, he put her back down. "Andromon!"

"Mmm-hmm! That Control Spire is responsible for all this. Well, not anymore," Andromon nodded. "_Gattling Attack!_" His attack destroyed the Control Spire, and then he turned back to us.

"Andromon, are all these Gardromon going to stay broken forever?" Kari inquired.

"No. Their programs were just re-written by the Digimon Emperor. See?" he told her, and then re-programmed one of the Gardromon. "Actually, once I reprogram the Gardromon, I'll stay here to protect them in case the Digimon Emperor returns."

"I feel fresh as a daisy," the Gardromon said.

"Come on, guys, let's go home," I laughed. When we got back to the real world, Izzy was waiting for us, but I was quick to dodge out with Silvmon, hurrying off to home. We ended up munching on some leftover pizza from the other night, and watching some TV. Next time, we're gonna show that Digimon Emperor!


	8. Ken's Secret

A/N: Next chapter/episode! Also, there may be some episodes I skip, due to them not really having the group in them, or me not being able to integrate Shixona in. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shixona, Silvmon, &amp; Silvmon's digivolutions.

Digimon Adventure 02, Shixona

Chapter 8

We were in the computer room again, where we were talking about Davis's upcoming soccer game against last year's tournament winning team. Silvmon was sitting in my lap, listening attentively as the others talked.

"As captain of his soccer team, Ken Ichijouji led his team to victory last year by scoring a record-setting 45 goals!" Yolei informed the cinnamon-haired teen.

"Whoa, this kid may even be better than I am!" Tai blinked, surprised. I laughed at his cockiness, making him glare at me.

"What? You can't say you didn't deserve that, cousin," I smirked.

"I bet he could be in the Olympics if he wanted to!" Cody said, ignoring us.

"He's not so tough!" Davis grinned. "I never got a chance to beat him! That's 'cause we never played his team last year!"

"You guys got knocked out early! You didn't even make the playoffs!" T.K. reminded him.

"Very funny, T.E.!" Davis snapped.

"You think you can beat him?" Kari asked him.

"Well, I don't have to flat-out beat him," he shrugged. "If I can make it a close game to that guy, I'd be a living legend! And everyone knows how much chicks dig living legends."

"Oh, Davis?" Yolei said, looking at him hopefully.

"Uh oh, it's starting already!" he yelped.

"When you see Ken on the soccer field, will you get his autograph for me?" she inquired.

"Yolei and Ken, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Cody sang teasingly.

"Hey, watch it, Cody," the lavender-haired girl warned. "And besides, I didn't say I wanted to KISS him, duh, I just want to marry him!"

"Oh," Cody frowned.

"If you want to meet him, ask for his autograph yourself!" Davis told her.

"Oh, I guess I could do that," Yolei nodded.

"Let's all go to the game and you can ask him then!" I suggested. Everyone seemed to agree to this, and then we left for home. On the day of the game, we waited in the bleachers as I held Silvmon, and Kari wished Davis luck while holding Demiveemon.

"Don't forget to hug Ken!" Yolei told him.

"Give him a kiss, too!" Tai laughed, but I elbowed him gently, making him stop.

"You're being obnoxious, Tai," I smirked, but he rolled his eyes at me.

"Ha, ha," Davis said sarcastically. A bus arrived, and we watched as everyone on the team exited except for Ken. After a bit of asking around, Tai and I approached the cinnamon-haired teen.

"Hey Davis, can we talk?" Tai asked, pulling him aside. "Even if Ken isn't here, his teammates are still champions. If you're not careful, they'll use you as the soccer ball!"

"No way," Davis muttered.

"He's got a point," I agreed. "Just be careful and do your best."

"But you gotta know that if you play last year's champions…" T.K. trailed off, loud enough for Davis to hear.

"Win or lose, you'll still be a hero!" Kari finished.

"Yeah! I'll still be a living legend! Cool!" Davis grinned, and Tai and I returned to our seats. After the first round, we went to stand by Davis as Kari played the footage she recorded on her camera of the game, where Davis scored a goal.

"It's rewinding. There!" my younger cousin smiled. "You look good on camera!"

"Thanks, Kari," he told her. "I kicked butt out there, didn't I?"

"And you kicked the ball good, too!" Demiveemon chimed in.

"Yeah, that, too!" his partner laughed.

"You nailed that shot, Davis!" I praised.

"Hey, you guys only lead by one goal," Tai reminded him. "The game's still wide open, and Ken could still show up."

"And what's Ken gonna do?" Davis smirked. "Please. If he were here right now, I'd show him…"

"HE'S HERE!" some girls in the bleachers shrieked, making Silvmon and me wince.

"Me and my big mouth," Davis grumbled.

"For all the attention he's getting, that guy sure knows how to keep his cool," Tai commented.

"Hey, I'm cool!" Davis yelped.

"More like lukewarm!" my older cousin snickered.

"Be nice," I warned.

"Oh, that's so funny I forgot to laugh," Davis snorted. Eventually, the game started back up again, but Ken was practically running circles around Davis, and his team managed to score nine goals until Davis did a kick-slide and tripped him at the last second before the tenth goal. I cackled as I yelled taunts at Ken, unable to control myself when Davis made a fool of the popular kid. Unfortunately, Davis's team still lost, but after talking to Ken, Davis rejoined us with a grin. As we walked to our homes, Davis smiled widely as he told us about his chat with Ken.

"And then we shook hands, and he said he admired me," the cinnamon-haired teen told us.

"Oh, come on," Tai scoffed, so I slapped him on the back of the head. My cousin yelped in surprise while rubbing the slapped area.

"Serves you right," I muttered, and Silvmon snickered.

"I've never seen you this happy about losing before!" Kari pointed out.

"It wasn't that bad," Davis shrugged. "He called me his worthy adversary. I mean, The Rocket practically said I'm as good as he is!"

"Ugh! I can't believe you didn't get his autograph!" Yolei whined.

"Need a pinch?" Cody smirked at her.

"That sliding block thing you did was ultra-cool, Davis!" T.K. praised.

"Yeah, cool!" Kari agreed.

"It made my toes tingle!" Demiveemon chimed in.

"You know what I predict? I betcha me and Ken will be on the same championship team someday," the little blue Digimon's partner smiled.

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself," Tai snorted. "Why don't you try something? Why don't you try scoring at least one goal against him?"

"Very funny, Tai," Davis scoffed. "But I guess you've got a point. I'll have to try that…" At that, all of us except for Yolei laughed. The next day, at the computer lab, we were all gathered there together.

"Give me your hand!" Yolei ordered Davis.

"Why?" he and I asked at the same time. Silvmon smiled up at me from my lap at that.

"I'll tell you why! Because I said so!" the lavender-haired girl barked.

"Here ya go," the cinnamon-haired teen mumbled, holding up his hand.

"Since you shook hands with Ken, if I shake hands with you, it'll almost be like I'm shaking hands with him!" Yolei explained, but couldn't bring herself to shake his hand. "Ugh…I can't do it. It's not the same. I need to see my beloved in person."

"I can't believe you, Yolei," I sighed, lowering my cap over my eyes. Silvmon snickered at her silliness. "What are you doing, Cody?" I asked, noticing him watching the computer monitor.

"I can't believe it!" the smaller boy gasped.

"You're dreaming… Let me pinch you!" Upamon said.

"It's a Control Spire!" Cody announced.

"What's it doing there?" Kari frowned.

"Controlling…spiring…the usual," Gatomon joked.

"It must have been built overnight," I guessed.

"So just where is it located?" T.K. asked.

"I don't know. This map doesn't show the points of interest," Cody answered.

"It's the Forbidden Valley of No Return!" Upamon piped up.

"Why do bad guys always name things like that?" Kari sighed.

"It's in their job description! It's right after really stinky breath!" T.K. replied.

"Even if this place was called 'The Valley of Duckies and Bunnies', with a Control Spire there, there's trouble," I pointed out.

"We've got to destroy it before it's used to control all the Digimon, yeah?" T.K. said.

"Right!" Kari nodded.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go, Davis!" the blonde ordered.

"You really sure about this?" Davis frowned, still with Yolei. "Digi-port open!" When we arrived, Silvmon bristled in warning, and I glanced to him, but he didn't look at me. I knew there was trouble nearby.

"Well, this valley sure looks forbidden, all right," Kari remarked.

"A few duckies and bunnies would spruce it up!" Davis joked.

"Come on, quit kidding around," T.K. said. "The Digimon Emperor could be around here anywhere, so stay sharp!"

"Let's stay together!" Cody added.

"This valley is kind of quaint and homey," Yolei commented as we walked.

"More like homely!" Davis snickered.

"Quiet, you guys! You don't want the emperor to hear us coming!" Kari warned. Suddenly, Yolei and Hawkmon were swallowed up by a hole in the ground. "I bet he heard that!"

"My gosh, they're gone!" Gatomon gasped, but then the others except for Davis, Veemon, Silvmon, and me were also swallowed up by the same hole.

"Whoa! Did you see that, Veemon? You okay? The ground just ate our friends!" Davis yelped, and Silvmon bristled angrily.

"I knew something was wrong," my partner spat.

"Maybe it'll swallow us next!" Veemon said as Davis began to dig. "I think you'd better call Tai to help us out."

"No way, Veemon! That'll take way too long!" Davis shook his head. "Help me dig before we find more trouble!"

"More trouble has found you!" the Digimon Emperor's voice called out.

"Digimon Emperor, what have you done?! Where are our friends?!" I demanded, glaring to where his voice was coming from.

"Your friends are with me. Come and see, if you dare!" he cackled.

"Hurry, guys! The ground could open up and swallow us any second!" I yelled as we began to run towards the Digimon Emperor.

"I wanted to start getting more exercise, but running for my life wasn't what I had in mind!" Veemon said as we ran.

"I'm more worried about our friends right now. We're coming!" Silvmon shouted, glaring in the direction the Digimon Emperor's voice.

"Hurry!" Davis yelled.

"The Digimon Emperor's voice came from this direction!" Silvmon growled as we got closer. As we got closer, Davis glared at him.

"There he is! You're going to get it!" he snapped.

"I'm so scared," the Digimon Emperor smirked.

"Let our friends go! What have you done with them?!" I demanded furiously.

"Your friends are at my mercy. And so, it would appear, are you," he taunted. We then noticed our friends and their Digimon tied up and hanging from a bridge over a canyon.

"Oh no, guys!" Davis and I yelped.

"Davis, Shixona, save yourselves!" Kari screamed.

"You can still escape!" T.K. added.

"Don't take your eyes off of the emperor!" Cody shouted.

"**What** are you waiting for?! Save me!" Yolei shrieked.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something!" Davis called out to them.

"Think fast, your time's running out. Oh no, time's up," the Digimon Emperor tormented us.

"Oh no!" Davis yelped.

"Awaken, Deltamon!" the emperor yelled.

"Maybe it's a ducky or a bunny!" Veemon commented nervously. That's when a giant dragon-like Digimon emerged from the depths of the canyon with a roar.

"Just what is that thing, Veemon?" Davis asked his partner.

"Deltamon is a dragon type Digimon with a metal head for one hand, and a skull for the other! His attacks are Tri-Force Flex and Dragon's Bite!" Veemon informed us.

"What luck you all dropped by. You see, it's Deltamon's dinnertime, and I think eating your friends will make a well-balanced meal, don't you?" the Digimon Emperor taunted us. Our friends screamed at the sight of Deltamon.

"Oh, no you won't! I'll never let you get away with this!" Davis growled.

"It appears you have no choice. If you want mercy, you must beg for it," he told us.

"Huh?" we uttered, and I frowned in concern.

"You heard me, you pathetic losers! Now on your knees and beg!" he barked.

"Don't Davis!" Veemon pleaded, and Silvmon whimpered as we got on our knees.

"Please Master, spare my friends," the Digimon Emperor instructed.

"Please Master, spare my friends," we repeated.

"Please Master, spare my worthless friends," he continued.

"Please Master, spare my worthless friends," we said, and I felt tears of anger beginning to form at the corners of my eyes.

"That's excellent! Now, Veemon, Silvmon! Restrain them…I command you!" he ordered them.

"Never!" they spat.

"Do what he says," Davis told Veemon.

"Davis?" Veemon frowned.

"Just go with it, Silvmon," I whispered as he nuzzled me.

"All right, Shixona," he murmured, a sad expression on his face.

"Do it for the others," Davis said to Veemon. "If it'll save our friends, then obey the emperor."

"Uhh…" Veemon hesitated, appearing nervous as he placed his foot on Davis's back, which seemed amusing to our enemy.

"Seeing you squirm is so delicious. You are so entertaining, maybe I should take pity on you," he laughed.

"Yeah?" we said hopefully.

"As you can see, Deltamon only has three mouths. But there are four children. Therefore, you may have one. Sadly, I cannot spare them all. Choose who will be spared," he ordered.

"So **we** have to choose? We can't do it! How do we pick one over the other?" we wailed.

"This decision must be done delicately," he smirked. "Delicately. You have until the sand's run out to choose. And it isn't long, you two. It isn't long."

"Don't worry about me, Davis and Shixona! Save one of the others!" Kari screamed.

"Get out of here, Davis and Shixona! Go ahead, save yourselves!" T.K. agreed.

"Oh, sure…make **me** look bad! Fine then, **don't** save me!" Yolei grumbled.

"Whatever you decide to do, Davis and Shixona, we trust you! So think of something!" Cody yelled.

"I…I…uh, I just can't do it!" Davis cried out in frustration.

"How are we supposed to choose only one of our friends?" I muttered, suddenly noticing how Silvmon was watching our friends suspiciously.

"Like sands in the hourglass, so are your friends' lives," the Digimon Emperor taunted.

"I just…I…I can't do it!" Davis yelled.

"Will you throw **all** their lives away? Is that what you call friendship?" he tormented us. That's when our time ran out. "And now, digidestined, time's up. Say goodbye."

"Wait! Take us instead of the others!" we shouted at him.

"You think **you** can satisfy his hunger?" the Digimon Emperor smirked. "All right. Deltamon!" Suddenly, Deltamon turned and roared at us.

"Look out, Davis and Shixona!" T.K. yelped.

"Davis, if you've been holding out and planning a surprise attack, now would be a good time to yell, 'Surprise!'" Veemon yelled in a panic as Deltamon approached.

"Surprise?" Davis stated.

"It isn't funny!" Veemon barked.

"Surprise? It isn't even my birthday!" Digmon's voice joked as he emerged from the hole Deltamon's foot fell into a hole.

"It's Digmon!" Davis and I cheered.

"Incoming!" Pegasusmon and Nefertimon cried out, flying in with Halsemon.

"Pegasusmon! Halsemon! Nefertimon!" Veemon and Silvmon crowed. That's when our friends came running up behind us.

"It's just an illusion! We're all right!" T.K. told us.

"Then who's that?" I frowned, and the kids hanging from the bridge changed into Bakemon.

"Eww, gross!" Yolei groaned.

"What are those things?" Davis wondered aloud.

"Despite their obvious dental hygiene problems, Bakemon are able to accurately impersonate any other creature," Veemon told us. "Their attack is called Dark Claw."

"He made the Bakemon look like our friends!" Silvmon growled.

"I can't believe it! You dumb Bakemon, I had those kids right where I wanted them!" the Digimon Emperor growled.

"It's not my fault," Wormmon said.

"I can't believe you pulled that trick on us!" I seethed. "Go get him, Silvmon!"

"Go get him, Veemon!" Davis yelled at the same time.

"It'll be our pleasure!" our Digimon grinned.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" we yelled.

"Silvmon, armor digivolve to…Puredramon, the Lone Wolf of Purity!"

"Veemon, armor digivolve to…Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"

"Bakemon, you've got tooth rules…Attack!" the Digimon Emperor ordered. "Not me, them!" he snapped when they got knocked towards him.

"Here they come," Pegasusmon warned.

"They're everywhere," Halsemon added.

"Like mosquitoes," Nefertimon agreed.

"Attack them!" the Digimon Emperor barked.

"_Purity Beam!_" Puredramon cried out, firing an attack at the Bakemon as they flitted about, striking the other Digimon.

"I ever saw mosquitoes do that!" I exclaimed.

"The emperor is controlling them!" T.K. yelled. "The dark rings the Bakemon are wearing are the key! He's ordering them around like a general leading an army!"

"Not for long! I'm gonna get that guy!" Davis declared, and then ran up the cliff to our nemesis.

"Bakemon, finish them! I have them now!" he yelled.

"Never!" Davis cried out, tackling him and knocking him down the hill. During their scuffle, the other Digimon destroyed the Control Spire and Deltamon's dark ring, but afterwards, Davis shouted something at the top of his lungs, something that would change our situation drastically.

A/N: Sorry I haven't been posting much lately, I've been really busy with my books and schoolwork. I'm in my last quarter before internship, so it's been pretty hellish… R&amp;R, peeps!


	9. The Emperor's New Home

A/N: GAH! Need. To. UPDATE! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shixona, Silvmon, and Silvmon's digivolutions.

Digimon Adventure 02, Shixona

Chapter 9

It was later, in the school's computer room that we got to speak to Izzy about what had happened when we were last in the Digital World. Silvmon sat in my lap as I stroked his back while we all spoke.

"You mean Ken is the Digimon Emperor?" Izzy said.

"Right, and when he's an emperor, he's not just a genius, he's an evil genius!" Davis nodded.

"And a seriously evil genius at that!" Demiveemon chimed in.

"I just don't understand why such a talented and smart person would want to use their gifts to hurt others…" Cody frowned.

"He seems so nice…" Kari agreed.

"Looks can be deceiving," I muttered, making Silvmon nod.

"You know, there was a report on him on TV yesterday… I saw them show the genius parade," T.K. told us.

"I can't believe the Digimon Emperor is a kid like us!" Kari commented.

"…Let's find him," Izzy finally spoke up.

"What? Find him?" T.K. frowned.

"Yeah! We'll track him down and confront him outside of the Digital World," Izzy nodded.

"Does this plan include a part where we get to eat?" Upamon asked eagerly.

"For you, anything," Izzy smiled at the little Digimon. "Hey, I wonder where Yolei could be?" Then the door opened, and Yolei came in with a bag of snacks for the Digimon.

"Hey everybody, sorry I'm late, but look what I've got!" she smiled, holding the bag up.

"Chocolate!" Demiveemon cheered.

"Cookies!" Upamon crowed.

"Fish!" Gatomon grinned.

"Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream!" Patamon squealed, and the four ran over and began to eat. Silvmon hopped out of my lap and joined them at a slower pace, munching on a chocolate-covered rice ball.

"You're the best, Yolei!" Demiveemon praised the violet-haired girl. "You could be chef of the cafeteria someday!"

"So, you're not hungry?" Yolei asked Poromon, giving him a sly look.

"What?" Poromon gaped, and then shot over to join the others.

"That's a surprise they didn't eat my arm right off," Yolei remarked, and then pulled out a magazine. "Oh, and look at this! There's an article in it about Ken!"

"I'll take that!" Davis said, snatching the magazine from her.

"Hey, you gave me a paper cut!" she snapped. I looked over Davis's shoulder as he read the magazine.

"Yeah, that's him, the evil kid!" I exclaimed.

"Who would have thought that such a normal looking boy could be the Digimon Emperor?" Cody sighed.

"His smile makes him look so gentle…" Kari commented. I felt there was something sinister about that smile, though.

"Uh yeah, but his haircut makes him look like you, Kari!" T.K. said.

"Let me see it… Oh, this kid!" Izzy realized when he saw the article. "I've seen him on the news before…"

"Look at him, how cute! He could program my computer any day!" Yolei squealed, and I groaned.

"Are you crazy?" Davis exclaimed. "He may be smart, but this guy is completely crazy in his head!"

"Whoa, he's not just smart, he's got dashing good looks, too!" Yolei spazzed.

"And he's also really athletic!" Cody added.

"AAARGH!" Davis growled. "Hey, I'm just as good in sports as that guy is!"

"Okay, okay, don't get your knickers in a twist, Davis, let's just find him!" Izzy chided.

"What are knickers?" the cinnamon-haired teen frowned.

"Never mind…" Izzy sighed. "I'll use my map program to locate the apartment building behind Ken in this picture…"

"It looks like a nice place to live!" Yolei commented.

"Yeah, living next door to a heartless kid who wants to rule the world is nice," I scoffed.

"If my calculations are correct, he should live…right around here," Izzy announced, pulling it up on the computer.

"Hey! I know that area!" Kari exclaimed, planting her finger on the spot.

"You smudged my screen!" the rust-haired teen yelped.

"Yeah, I think there's an apartment building right there under Kari's fingerprint!" Davis declared. We then left, Silvmon hiding in my back pack, off to Ken's apartment building. "Here it is! This is the place where we'll stop Ken once and for all!"

"Okay, I wrote down a battle plan!" Cody announced.

"Uh… Does it include the police?" I asked, frowning at the sight of police in front of the building.

"Man, that kid's trouble!" Davis complained.

"Little Ken Ichijouji is missing and no one has any idea where he might be!" A reporter announced into the camera.

"I think…he's run away from home," Ken's dad told the police, choking back a sob.

"Run away from home?!" Cody gasped.

"I bet I know where he's gone!" I muttered. We went back to the computer lab, where we decided to re-group.

"I think you're right! Ken is probably in the Digital World, but it's just dangerous to just rush in there!" Izzy confirmed our suspicions.

"But the longer we wait, the longer he has to plot against us!" Kari pointed out.

"We need to make a new plan," Cody argued.

"Um…we need to know what Ken's doing," Izzy frowned in thought. "Let's check the computer…"

"Does this mean what I think it means?!" T.K. gasped as we all stared at the screen in horror.

"Ken is taking over areas in the Digital World faster than ever before!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Well then, let's go!" Davis declared.

"We can't risk to be ruthless," Izzy reminded us. "Remember the expression: Fools rush in while angels fear to tread."

"So what do you think we should do?" Kari asked.

"You know, being a fool is really low on my priority list, but I can't just sit here and do nothing!" T.K. growled.

"Why do evil geniuses always have to be evil?" Cody sighed.

"Aah, he doesn't look capable of causing such trouble! You know?" Yolei pouted.

"Well, he is, and don't let yourself forget it!" Izzy reminded her.

"Well, I've had enough talk!" I finally snapped, straightening up. "It's time to do something about this!"

"The clock keeps ticking away and I'm getting ticked off! I want some action!" Davis agreed.

"He's right! So let's get it into gear!" Kari nodded.

"Yeah!" T.K. chimed in.

"I'm with you! Let's fight!" Yolei added.

"You've convinced me! No more hesitation!" Izzy stated determinedly.

"Excellent! Digi-port, open!" Davis grinned, and then opened the digital gate, and we gathered around the computer monitor.

"Let's go catch that evil-cute guy!" Yolei squealed, and I facepalmed.

"I'll be watching over you! Good luck, guys!" Izzy told us.

"It's genius stopping time! Let's go!" Yolei declared, and then we were transported to the Digital World. When we got there, we ended up in a land covered in flames and hot rocks.

"Look at this land of fire!" T.K. remarked. "It's like in the movie…land of fire!"

"I know… Sure is hot!" Yolei agreed.

"I say chili-hot!" Davis commented.

"Keep your eyes open, trouble can be anywhere!" I warned. Right when I finished speaking, some Meramon showed up, leaping to the ground in front of us.

"Meramon!" Kari gasped.

"Let's show 'em who's boss!" Davis declared, and Veemon nodded. "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Veemon, armor digivolve to…Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!" Flamedramon leapt at the Meramon, and the battle ensued.

"_Roaring Flame!_" a Meramon cried out.

"_Fire Rocket!_" Flamedramon countered, but it didn't do anything.

"Don't do that anymore, you're just tickling them!" Davis yelled.

"I don't think fire attacks are going to work on them!" Kari advised.

"My turn!" Hawkmon said.

"Get 'em, Hawkmon!" Yolei shouted. "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Hawkmon, armor digivolve to…Halsemon, the Wings of Love!"

"_Tempest Wing!_" Halsemon used his attack, but it made the flames from the Meramon bigger.

"Halsemon, STOP! You're making the flames bigger!" Yolei screamed.

"Nothing is working, now it's up to you, Armadillomon!" Cody told his partner. "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Armadillomon, armor digivolve to…Digmon, the Drill of Power!"

"_Rock Cracking!_" Digmon's attack made the Meramon fall into the lava.

"Way to go!" Cody praised.

"Look!" Kari yelped as they reappeared from the lava.

"Watch out! Here they come!" Yolei warned.

"My turn?" Patamon asked T.K.

"Let's do it! Digi-Armor Energize!" T.K. yelled.

"Patamon, armor digivolve to…Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"

"_Tempest Wing!_" Halsemon used his attack to aid Pegasusmon, stunning the Meramon.

"It's working!" T.K. grinned.

"_Star Shower!_" Pegasusmon's attack struck the stunned Meramon, and Kari turned to Gatomon.

"Are you ready?" she asked her partner.

"Always am!" Gatomon nodded.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" Kari shouted.

"Gatomon, armor digivolve to…Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"

"_Rosetta Stone!_" she cried out, striking the Meramon.

"That's what you get for playing with fire!" Kari yelled at the Meramon.

"All right, Silvmon, you're up!" I told my friend, and he nodded determinedly. "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Silvmon, armor digivolve to…Puredramon, the Lone Wolf of Purity!"

"_Draco Howl!_" Puredramon's attack blasted out in a radius, knocking away the rest of the Meramon. That's when Ken and a group of his controlled Digimon flew in, carrying Skullgreymon.

"Oh no! It's Skullgreymon!" T.K. yelped. "The only things that are more terrifying than his looks are his fighting skills, especially his Dark Shot attack!" Then Skullgreymon ripped himself free of the ropes holding him and began to attack Ken's Digimon slaves.

"How can we beat that thing?!" Davis demanded.

"I have no idea!" Kari exclaimed.

"I have one!" T.K. piped up.

"What?" I frowned.

"I say we run and then after that we run some more!" the blonde suggested hurriedly. Flamedramon, Digmon, and Halsemon charged over to Skullgreymon, and Flamedramon reached him first.

"_Fire Rocket!_" Flamedramon's attack didn't even faze Skullgreymon, and then the giant skeletal Digimon swatted Flamedramon away.

"He got Flamedramon!" Davis cried out as his partner de-digivolved back to Veemon. Digmon was swatted away, too, drawing a gasp from Cody.

"Digmon, no!" he shouted as Digmon de-digivolved to Armadillomon. Halsemon was suddenly swatted down, too, and he de-digivolved back to Hawkmon.

"Halsemon!" Yolei shrieked. Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, and Puredramon flew over, trying to guide us away.

"Everyone, run!" Nefertimon warned.

"But we have to fight Skullgreymon!" Kari protested.

"Yeah, great idea, stay clustered together so you create an easy target," Pegasusmon snorted. "Get to safety!"

"_Dark Shot!_" Skullgreymon cried out, and fired the attack at the Control Spire. The resulting blinding light had us shielding our eyes from the brightness.

"I should probably put on my goggles!" Davis yelled over the explosion.

"You wanna play rough?!" Ken snarled, and then blew a whistle loudly.

"I'm afraid to find out who he's calling!" I commented, and then a group of Darktyrannomon appeared.

"What are those things?" Yolei yelped.

"They're Darktyrannomon!" I explained.

"Why can't we ever fight anything short?" Kari complained.

"Like some mice!" Yolei agreed. The Darktyrannomon used their Fire Breath attack on Skullgreymon, but it didn't seem to be doing much. In fact, Skullgreymon swiped them all away, knocking them back as he took them out.

"They're rolling around like rag dolls!" Davis remarked.

"Hope he doesn't get the idea to throw US around!" Yolei pointed out.

"He beat them all single-handed!" Kari exclaimed as Skullgreymon finished them off. Then he returned to Agumon, and I screamed.

"That's Agumon!" I shrieked.

"That slimy creature is coming after him, and when I say slimy creature I mean Ken!" T.K. growled.

"AGUMON!" Kari and I cried out after him.

"Let him go!" T.K. yelled.

"AGUMON!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "YOU BETTER NOT HURT HIM, KEN!"

"Yeah, jerk!" Davis chimed in. Ken merely cackled in response.

"T.K., Davis, Shixona, somebody do something! They're getting away!" Kari wailed. There was nothing we could do but go back to regroup.

A/N: Sorry about the late updates, everyone… My birthday was yesterday, and I've been working my tail off in internship. R&amp;R, peeps!


	10. The Captive Digimon

A/N: Next chappy! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shixona, Silvmon, and Silvmon's digivolutions.

Digimon Adventure 02, Shixona

Chapter 10

Tai, Izzy, Cody, the Digimon, and I were waiting for the others in the computer lab. And when I say that Tai was waiting, I mean anxiously pacing. Suddenly, Davis, T.K., and Kari skidded into the lab.

"You're late," Tai stated.

"We're so sorry, Tai," Kari apologized. Davis babbled some excuse about a hair appointment, and T.K. muttered about how he took too long.

"But what about Agumon?" my older cousin demanded.

"Have him make his own appointment!" Davis said, making my cousin growl.

"Davis, if you're going to be a Digidestined, you're going to have to think less of your hair and more of the team," I scolded.

"Okay," he nodded, lowering his gaze slightly in shame.

"Now, let's go save Agumon!" Kari declared.

"But where's Yolei?" T.K. wondered.

"Yolei!" Poromon squealed.

"She's cleaning her glasses," Izzy told us.

"As big as her glasses are, that could take hours! When are people going to learn to wear goggles?" Davis commented.

"Hurry up and go find her so we can leave already!" Tai ordered.

"Okay, okay!" the younger brunette yelped.

"I'll go, too," Cody agreed. Silvmon and I nodded as well. Before we could go, though, Yolei was standing at the classroom door.

"Yolei?" Cody said, and she looked up at us.

"Hey, how ya doing," she mumbled.

"Yolei, we've been waiting for you to go to the Digital World!" my older cousin snapped. "We're going to save Agumon."

"We're going to show that Digmon Emperor who's boss!" Davis crowed, but then he noticed Yolei's downcast expression. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"Aren't you excited to go to the Digital World?" Poromon asked his partner.

"I'm not going," Yolei said.

"Why not? Tell us what's wrong so we can help," Silvmon urged.

"Well, I can see you're the last person I'd call if I was in trouble and needed help," Tai spat.

"Tai!" I snapped.

"Be nice, Tai," Kari chided.

"I'm sorry," Tai apologized. "I'm just worried about Agumon. I don't want any of you to put yourselves in danger if you feel you're not up to the challenge."

"Maybe it would be better if you didn't go, Yolei," I agreed. "I don't want anyone going if their heart's not into it." Kari nodded in agreement.

"And if it'll make you feel any better, Yolei, you can stay and do my math homework to keep yourself busy," T.K. suggested.

"Mine, too!" Davis grinned.

"Now that I think about it, my kendo sticks could use some polishing," Cody chimed in.

"It's all right if I don't go?" Yolei asked, uncertain.

"Sure! You can make a day of it!" Izzy pointed out. "Cleaning, math homework, and all those other fun things you love."

"You sure?" the violet-haired girl asked again.

"What do I have to do, hold up a sign? If everybody says you should stay, then you should stay!" Gatomon assured her.

"Gatomon's right, Yolei," Poromon added. "If you don't feel like going to the Digital World, then I don't feel like going either!" Yolei nodded with a hum of agreement to her partner's words.

"Now that that's finally settled, let's go get Agumon!" T.K. declared.

"If everyone's ready, then let's go, Digidestined!" Kari shouted. "Digiport, open!" When we arrived in the Digital World, we were where we had left last time we saw Agumon. Tentomon was sitting in a charred tree nearby, appearing happy to see us.

"It's good to have the whole gang back again!" the insect Digimon remarked. "Welcome to my tree house! Actually, it's not much of a tree house anymore since Skullgreymon disintegrated it. Now it's more of a twig house. But that's okay. I was planning on redecorating anyway."

"We don't care about your stupid tree house, Tentomon!" Davis yelled to him from the ground. "We came here to stop the Digimon Emperor from hurting more Digimon!"

"It's more important we stop him," Tai agreed. "If he continues to gain power like this, he'll threaten the whole Digital World!" Cody swung a stick like he was practicing kendo, slicing the air, and Armadillomon ducked.

"Hey, watch it, Cody! Be careful!" the yellow Digimon yelped.

"I'm sorry, but that Ken makes me so angry!" Cody growled.

"Yeah, me, too!" Armadillomon nodded firmly.

"Armadillomon, you really need to control your temper," the young brunette chided.

"How in the Digiworld are we gonna find out where Agumon is?" Patamon piped up.

"Tentomon can help!" T.K. suggested. Said Digimon buzzed out of his tree and began to fly down to us.

"Now that Tentomon is out of his tree, we can climb it and have a look around!" Veemon grinned at Davis.

"Stay out of my tree!" Tentomon yelled at them, and they pouted.

"You gonna be okay?" I asked Tai, noticing his growing anxiety.

"Tai hasn't been this angry since I popped his soccer ball with my claws!" Silvmon frowned.

"He certainly has a right to be!" T.K. nodded.

"All this standing around is making my paws itch. Let's get going!" Gatomon crowed.

"Yeah! I'll go see what I can find out," Tentomon nodded. "And don't touch my tree! I know exactly how many pieces of bark are on it."

"Everything will be okay, Tai," Kari assured the older brunette.

"I know," he sighed. We continued onward, running into an area with a Control Spire. "Look, a Control Spire! This is one of the areas controlled by the Digimon Emperor!"

"Something's coming! Careful!" I warned, and then a Woodmon appeared.

"I am Woodmon! I cannot be defeated!" the plant Digimon declared.

"_Flame Shield!_" Flamedramon shouted, deflecting the attack Woodmon sent at us.

"Hey, I'm being defeated!" he yelped.

"_Fire Rocket!_"

"Yikes! Ah!" Woodmon cried out, and then the Control Spire fell over onto Woodmon. "What happened to me? And who are you?"

"Woodmon! Do you know where the Digimon Emperor can be found?" Tai demanded.

"Well, I'm not really sure, but I think he went that way," Woodmon replied, gesturing briefly before grabbing the Control Spire again.

"Thanks a bunch! Go, go!" my older cousin yelled. Woodmon struggled with the Control Spire as we ran off in the direction we were guided to, ignoring his whines for help. Soon enough, we got word from Yolei, and she informed us that Tentomon had sited Agumon in Rail Town. We swiftly made our way there, Tai leading us at a swift pace.

"Tai, slow down!" Cody protested.

"We don't have time to slow down!" said brunette argued.

"Hey, look!" Silvmon alerted us, pointing ahead from his spot on my shoulder.

"We made it! Rail Town!" Tai crowed.

"Rail Town!" Kari and Cody cheered.

"Looks more like 'Grass and Hill Town' to me," Davis remarked.

"Come on, guys, Agumon is in this town somewhere, so let's go! Everybody split up and start searching for him!" Tai shouted. We all headed off in one direction near the tracks, and as Silvmon sniffed the ground for our friend's scent, Davis piped up.

"Tai, Agumon's close! I'm following his tracks!"

"Those are train tracks, Davis," I groaned. Silvmon and Veemon perked up at a sudden sound.

"What's that noise?" Veemon frowned.

"It's either the local or the express," Kari commented.

"And look who's driving!" T.K. pointed out.

"Whoa!" we all gasped, seeing Agumon in the first car of the train.

"It's Agumon!" Tai grinned. "AGUMON!"

"Tai!" Agumon crowed, and then Gatomon pulled a lever, changing the direction of the train.

"That ought to slow him down," she said. Agumon jumped off, and he ran over to Tai.

"Agumon, are you okay?" Tai asked worriedly as they ran to each other.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" the little dinosaur Digimon smiled happily as they were reunited. "Tai!"

"I'm so happy to see you," the brunette told him. "Give me a great big hug!"

"Ow!" Agumon yelped when Tai squeezed him.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Tai demanded.

"No, you were just squeezing my ribs too hard," Agumon assured him.

"Tai, we'd better get going," I reminded him. "I'm sure Ken will come after Agumon." Davis suddenly pushed me aside, and I slapped him upside the head.

"HEY!" he yelped.

"Don't shove!" I growled.

"Tai, are you kidding me? We came here to fight! Now you want us to turn around and go home?" he whined.

"Listen, I want to get back at the guy who did this to Agumon, too, but you gotta learn that sometimes you gotta think with your head, not your heart," Tai pointed out. "Remember, we're not at full strength, and Agumon's been through a lot, so our first priority is to get him back to safety."

"You mean, we can come back here later and get him?" Davis asked hopefully, and he grinned when Tai nodded. As we began to leave, Tai and Agumon began to talk about snacks when we got back.

"And we'll have cookies, and ice cream…" Tai was saying.

"I want mine with chocolate sprinkles!" Agumon cheered.

"How endearing," Ken's voice sneered, and we gasped in alarm.

"It's Ken!" I warned.

"My name is the DIGIMON EMPEROR!" Ken shrieked.

"So now you don't want to be called Ken, huh? So how's Kenny or Kenneth?" Davis taunted.

"You don't want to make me angry!" Ken spat.

"So it's you who put Agumon in a cage like a wild animal!" Tai growled.

"Why don't you come down here and take your medicine like a man!" Davis shouted.

"You do amuse me so. I can defeat you just as I defeated Agumon!" Ken smirked.

"Quiet!" Tai snarled.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Ken!" Cody snapped. "You're the kind of bully that gives bullies…a bad name!" He threw the stick he'd been holding when he paused, but Ken cracked his whip at it before it could hit him, snapping it in half.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to do better than that, little boy!" Ken jeered. Suddenly, some Darktyrannomon appeared, surrounding us.

"Darktyrannomon!" I shouted in warning.

"We're surrounded!" T.K. yelled.

"Give me the word, Davis!" Veemon told his partner.

"Yeah!" Davis nodded. "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Veemon, armor digivolve to…Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"

Don't let Flamedramon have all the fun!" Armadillomon told Cody.

"Right! Digi-Armor Energize!" the boy cried out.

"Armadillomon, armor digivolve to…Digmon, the Drill of Power!"

"_Flame Fist!_"

"_Rock Cracking!_"

"They're winning!" Ken exclaimed in horror as Flamedramon and Digmon took down the Darktyrannomon.

"_Fire Rocket!_"

"He's tough!" Gatomon commented.

"I'll say!" Patamon agreed.

"Let's join the party," Silvmon growled.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" Kari, T.K., and I yelled.

"Gatomon, armor digivolve to…Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"

"Patamon, armor digivolve to…Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"

"Silvmon, armor digivolve to…Puredramon, the Lone Wolf of Purity!"

"_Rosetta Stone!_" Nefertimon shouted.

"_Wind Mane!_" Pegasusmon cried out.

"Attack!" Agumon declared, running to Ken to attack him.

"Agumon!" Tai yelped, trying to stop him.

"So, you've come back to me, Agumon! And I've got a new friendship bracelet for you," Ken smirked viciously, throwing a spiral-shaped thing at Agumon. It latched onto his arm, and Agumon jumped back, looking at it.

"What is this?" he wondered, but then cried out in pain.

"You are mine again!" Ken cackled.

"Agumon, are you okay?" Tai demanded, running to him.

"Look out!" I yelled, tackling him out of the way to avoid Agumon's Pepper Breath attack.

"Now Agumon! Dark Digivolve!" Ken ordered.

"Agumon, dark digivolve to…Metalgreymon!" A viral version of Metalgreymon stood before us, looking different than usual.

"He looks so different!" Kari remarked.

"And mean!" I agreed.

"That dark spiral worked perfectly! Agumon did it again!" Ken laughed evilly.

"Agumon! You've got to fight the Digimon Emperor's control! It's me, Tai! Don't you recognize me?" Tai pleaded with Metalgreymon.

"Ooh, such a tense moment," Ken taunted. "I've got chills. Allow me to answer. Metalgreymon, attack!"

"Look out, Tai! He doesn't know who you are!" I growled.

"Nefertimon, Puredramon, help me stop him!" Pegasusmon ordered.

"_Golden Noose!_" the trio cried out, and they encircled Metalgreymon with it.

"Don't hurt him!" Tai yelled.

"He's metal, he'll be fine," Flamedramon assured my cousin.

"We've got him trapped!" Puredramon barked.

"Digmon, can you get to the dark spiral?" Nefertimon asked.

"That's no problem for old Digmon! If he'd just stop dancing around!" Digmon replied.

"Agumon!" Tai screamed.

"Okay, we're out of here," Davis stated firmly.

"I still can't move!" Kari whimpered.

"I've forgotten how to move!" T.K. nodded.

"He's trying to break the golden noose!" Puredramon warned.

"Watch it!" Nefertimon shouted.

"Let me just try to reach him!" Tai snapped, struggling to get out of Davis's hold on him. "Ah!"

"The only thing you'll reach is the bottom of his footprint, Tai!" the cinnamon-haired teen argued.

"_Giga Blaster!_" Metalgreymon roared, and then fired the attack at us.

"With these dark spirals, I will control the entire digital world!" Ken cackled evilly as he began to leave with Metalgreymon. "Goodbye, digi-fools! And say goodbye to your precious pet Agumon. For good!"

"Agumon, NO!" Tai screamed at the top of his lungs.

"That kid is just begging to be taken down a peg!" Davis growled.

"But how can we defeat him?" Cody asked.

"I let Agumon down when he needed me the most, and I…" Tai murmured, lowering his head as our Digimon de-digivolved.

"It's Yolei and Hawkmon!" T.K. alerted us, pointing.

"And Matt!" Silvmon chimed in, and we looked to see the trio riding in on a sailing train.

"I'm sorry about not coming before," Yolei apologized when the train stopped.

"That's okay. I knew you'd show up eventually!" Cody smiled.

"Well, it's a good thing she did stay, or I never would have found you all! You'd better fill me in on what happened until now," Matt said. After we explained what had happened, the blonde sighed. "I see. Well, it certainly sounds like you had a full day."

"That's right. It's all my fault," Tai mumbled.

"Tai?" Matt said, and I rolled my eyes, knowing where this was going.

"Huh?" my older cousin uttered, and then he glanced up just in time to catch a punch to the face from Matt.

"Hey, why are you hitting Tai?" Davis yelped moving towards them to stop them. "You guys are supposed to be friends! And friends don't fight friends unless they're on a boxing team, and that's a whole different thing!"

"Let them be, Davis," I said firmly. The cinnamon-haired teen glanced back at me before watching as Matt held his hand out to Tai.

"Tai."

"You're right. Thanks, Matt. I needed that," Tai smiled at his friend, rubbing his cheek a little once he was standing.

"Huh?" Davis frowned, bewildered.

"Sure! Anytime, I'll do it again!" Matt laughed.

"I really appreciate that," Tai told the blonde gratefully. "I know I was just blaming myself for something that was completely out of my control, and it also doesn't help if I stand around feeling sorry for myself. We need to focus on how we can get Agumon back."

"We have to be willing to fight Agumon at full strength," I nodded. "I'm sure Agumon would rather be defeated by us than remain a slave of the Digimon Emperor." Tai nodded, and then addressed us on what to do. He struggled to say it, so Gatomon took over. She ordered us to trash Agumon the next time we saw him, and if that's what it takes, then we'll do it.

A/N: And the next episode/chapter is complete! I'm sorry I'm not updating any of my other fics, but I've been working my ass off at my internship site, so I'm exhausted half the time. But never fear, I'm at least going to try! R&amp;R, peeps!


	11. Storm of Friendship

A/N: Next episode/chapter! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shixona, Silvmon, and Silvmon's digivolutions.

Digimon Adventure 02, Shixona

Chapter 11

We were riding in the train cars along the only track in sight, when Tentomon was spotted by Kari.

"It's Tentomon!" my younger cousin alerted us.

"Allllll aboard!" Tentomon greeted as he buzzed over. "I just love riding trains. Where's the dining car?"

"An email from Izzy!" Cody piped up.

"Has he found them yet?" I asked.

"Apparently Ken and Metalgreymon have been seen south of here," the young brunette told us.

"We're on the right track," Matt said.

"Well, technically, Matt, we're on the only track," Tentomon pointed out.

"All right, Digidestined! This time we'll get Agumon back for sure!" Tai declared.

"Yeah!" Matt agreed. "There's no way that Ken can stop all of us! Uh, but just in case…Tentomon, I need your help."

"Now? I was going to have my shell waxed," the insect Digimon perked up.

"I want you to go and search for Garurumon," the blonde told him.

"Garurumon, huh? Okay, I'll be back in a flash," Tentomon nodded before buzzing away.

"Huh? Wait a minute, are you planning for us to fight Metalgreymon?" Davis frowned, standing up.

"Yeah," Tai confirmed.

"With all of us together, I think we stand a chance," Matt explained. "There are just some things that have to be done. Am I right, Tai?" My older cousin nodded.

"I'm not so sure, guys," the cinnamon-haired teen said. "What makes you think we can beat Ken and Metalgreymon?"

"What makes you think we can't?" T.K. demanded.

"Who asked you?" Davis growled.

"I'm speaking from experience! We have to fight because if we don't, we'll ever save Agumon!" the younger blonde spat. "What are you afraid of, Davis?"

"No one said anything about being afraid!" Davis argued. "I just don't want to see Agumon hurt, that's all!"

"No one said we had to hurt him! All we have to do is get rid of the dark ring!" T.K. snapped.

"And how do you propose we remove it, especially without hurting Agumon?" Davis barked. "Any bright ideas under that fancy hat?"

"At least I'm trying, goggle-head! And don't make fun of my hat!" T.K. argued.

"That's it!" Davis snarled, and lunged at him as they began to fight.

"Stop fighting! Do I have to separate you two like a couple of children?" Kari yelled at them. I sighed, and Silvmon shook his head.

"Let them fight," Tai told his sister.

"What do you mean?" the younger brunette frowned.

"Isn't that bad for team morale?" Cody asked.

"When Matt and I were younger, we fought a lot, too," Tai explained, and I chuckled. "But if we hadn't fought all those times, we probably wouldn't have become such good friends. So just let them fight it out of their system."

"Leave it to boys to think you have to fight to become friends," Yolei sighed.

"The way I like to make friends is over a nice game of checkers," Cody added.

"Sounds great to me! I play the winner!" Matt smirked.

"But for now, what we need to do is catch up to Ken!" the brunette reminded us, and we continued to ride. After a while, though, he complained, "Can't this thing go any faster?"

"Hey, everybody! My D3 has found another Digi-Egg!" Cody announced.

"Well, don't just sit there! Put on the brakes!" Davis shouted, and the train cars screeched to a halt. We approached a rock wall where the Crest of Friendship was carved into it.

"Who could have carved that?" Yolei wondered aloud as we gathered nearby it.

"Somebody with a really big chisel?" T.K. guessed.

"It's got my Crest of Friendship, but why would someone go into the trouble of carving that into a wall?" Matt questioned to no one in particular.

"The Digi-Egg is down there!" Cody pointed, and we looked to see the new Digi-Egg.

"What's down there?" Tai frowned.

"It looks like a flip-flop with a bent nail in it!" Kari commented.

"Has everyone had their tetanus shot?" T.K. asked.

"It's got that same symbol on it!" Davis pointed out.

"It's got the Crest of Friendship on it, all right. I wonder if it's meant for you, Matt," Tai said, looking at the blonde.

"Maybe it's meant for the one with the most friends?" he shrugged.

"Or maybe it's meant for the one with the fewest friends, me," Davis laughed, and we all joined in.

"Someone should try to pick it up," I stated. "After all, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Well, it could be a trap set up by the Digimon Emperor!" Yolei said.

"I don't think it could be a booby trap. After all, it's emblazoned with the Crest of Friendship," I replied. "And unless Ken's a really good copycat, then this is legit."

"Then I think Matt should go for it," Tai said, and the aforementioned blonde nodded.

"Wish me luck, just in case," he smiled, and then tried to pick up the Digi-Egg, but couldn't. "No luck."

"Cody, why don't you give it a try?" Tai suggested, and the young brunette took a crack at it.

"I should've had a bigger breakfast," he sighed when he straightened up.

"All right, Tai, it's your turn, then I'll try," I told him, and he tried as well, but with no success. I stepped down to the Digi-Egg, and Silvmon watched eagerly as I struggled to pick it up. "No dice," I sighed when I stood back up.

"All right, which one of you is next?" Matt asked, and then T.K. and Kari tried, but to no avail.

"Ugh! I think I'm done!" T.K. complained.

"Me too!" Kari agreed. Yolei then tried, but with the same results.

"I think you guys are going about this the wrong way," Davis piped up.

"You think you can lift it up?" Tai asked. Davis nodded and explained some crap about equilibrium that was complete nonsense, but I slapped my forehead and groaned at the stupidity of the explanation. Tai even thought it made sense, but then Davis admitted he'd made it up. Finally, Matt and I had had enough.

"Ugh, I'm sick of your babbling! You're the only one who hasn't tried yet, so just get in there!" Matt snapped.

"Yeah, lift that Digi-Egg up so we can get out of here!" I growled. Matt, Tai, and I shoved the cinnamon-haired teen into the hole, and he stumbled to regain his balance.

"Watch it! I could have put my eye out!" Davis yelped. "Okay, this shouldn't be too hard. 1…2…3…Ugh!" He attempted to pick up the Digi-Egg, but like the rest of us, couldn't do it. "I can't do it! I give up! Ugh, what is that terrible noise?" Then we all heard a loud buzzing noise coming from the sky.

"It's hurting my ears!" Yolei complained.

"Something's coming!" T.K. warned.

"_Deadly Sting!_" a Flymon cried out, firing the attack at us.

"Watch out!" Matt yelled.

"Poison stingers!" Yolei shrieked. Veemon looked to Davis, ready to fight.

"Let's do it!" the blue Digimon said.

"Right, pal!" Davis nodded. "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Veemon, armor digivolve to…Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"

"_Fire Rocket!_" Flamedramon fired his attack at the Flymon, but the insect Digimon was quick to dodge.

"Hawkmon!" Yolei said, and her partner nodded. "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Hawkmon, armor digivolve to…Halsemon, the Wings of Love!"

"_Tempest Wing!_" Halsemon's attack was dodged as well, and then Flymon flew at us, making the buzzing noise even louder. We all couldn't move from the loudness of the noise, but when it faded somewhat, we all looked to see Patamon was gone.

"Huh? Patamon is gone!" T.K. yelped.

"Did he run away?" Matt wondered.

"Look up! There he is!" Yolei shouted, and we looked in horror to see Patamon being whisked away by Flymon.

"Help, T.K., help!" Patamon wailed in terror.

"Hang on, Patamon, I'll save you!" T.K. cried out.

"But how? They're getting away!" Kari said, but the blonde took off running after Patamon. The rest of us were quick to follow.

"Patamon!" he screamed.

"I think we're gaining!" Flamedramon called out. Suddenly, Metalgreymon appeared with Ken riding on his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

"Metalgreymon!" Tai gasped.

"T.K., Davis, get out of there!" Matt yelled. The Digimon Emperor laughed evilly, drawing a frustrated growl from all of us.

"Here's your new play toy, your evilness!" Flymon told Ken.

"Patamon! Put him down!" T.K. ordered.

"I'm just getting started with him!" the Digimon Emperor cackled.

"He's got more dark rings!" T.K. gasped in horror.

"What do you have planned?" Kari demanded of him.

"You can be sure it's something bad!" Tai growled.

"When I put this on your little friend here, I will have complete control over him," the Digimon Emperor smirked. "I can make him do whatever I want. Did you hear that? I'm going to make you do my laundry, one piece at a time. And then I'll…"

"I'll never let you get away with it!" T.K. snapped.

"Don't interrupt while I'm planning my evil deeds!" Ken barked at him.

"Fire…" Flamedramon started to say, but Davis stopped him.

"Wait, Flamedramon! You might accidentally miss and hit Patamon!" he pointed out.

"I'm such a hothead. Sorry," he apologized.

"We have to separate Patamon from the Emperor," Halsemon growled.

"I don't see how we can!" Davis protested.

"We've got to try!" T.K. retorted.

"Oh yeah? How?" Davis demanded. The pair continued to argue until Yolei tried to separate them.

"Stop fighting! Now's a good time to remember the Crest of Friendship, okay?" she yelled at them.

"I'd love to see how this turns out, but I've got to run. I have got a few chores to take care of, like taking over the Digital World," Ken laughed.

"There's no way we're going to let you use Patamon to help you with your plan!" T.K. shouted.

"The same goes for Agumon!" Tai agreed.

"That's really funny. Because I don't remember asking for permission," Ken shook his head. He then turned to Patamon, but right before he could apply the dark ring to our friend, Garurumon appeared, striking the dark ring on Flymon and saving Patamon. The wolf-like Digimon landed near us, right in front of Matt.

"Nice going!" Matt praised.

"Garurumon, you came to help us!" T.K. smiled gratefully, and then Garurumon opened his jaws, allowing Patamon to fly out.

"T.K.!" he squealed.

"Patamon, how do you feel?" T.K. asked him.

"Kind of like a big piece of dental floss, but other than that, I'm fine!" he assured his partner.

"I have to hand it to T.K. He really risked himself to save Patamon. What a friend," Davis murmured, and Flamedramon looked at him.

"Would you risk yourself to save me if I was in trouble, Davis?" he asked.

"Well…maybe…" Davis answered, appearing embarrassed.

"Maybe? MAYBE? What about definitely?" Flamedramon barked.

"Oh, you are going to make me cry," the Digimon Emperor taunted. "If you really want a test of your friendship, I'll be happy to give you one. Prepare for the fight of your life! Metalgreymon!"

"Don't listen to him, Metalgreymon! Don't you recognize me?" Tai pleaded. Matt and Garurumon stepped forward, the blonde on his partner's back.

"Garurumon and I are going to try and get those rings off Metalgreymon's arm," he told us.

"Squash them like a bug! Go, Metalgreymon!" Ken ordered, and Metalgreymon stomped at where Garurumon and Matt were standing, but the wolf-like Digimon leapt back.

"Garurumon, that was close, but we've got to attack him with all of our strength," Matt told his partner.

"Hmm… I'm afraid of hurting Metalgreymon!" Garurumon rumbled.

"We have no choice! If we don't use all our strength, he'll crush us like grapes! Isn't that right, Tai?" Matt pointed out.

"Yeah. Go get him!" the brunette nodded.

"But Matt…" Davis murmured from next to me. Matt and Garurumon jumped up to Metalgreymon's arm to try and remove the dark ring.

"It's time to call in the cavalry!" Cody declared. "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Armadillomon, armor digivolve to…Digmon, the Drill of Power!"

"Digi-Armor Energize!" Kari and I shouted.

"Gatomon, armor digivolve to…Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"

"Silvmon, armor digivolve to…Puredramon, the Lone Wolf of Purity!"

"_Gold Rush!_"

"_Rosetta Stone!_"

"_Draco Howl!_"

"_Tempest Wing!_" Halsemon's attack struck Metalgreymon instead of the dark ring.

"Stop, you'll hurt him!" Tai protested. Halsemon landed next to him.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"You did what you had to. Don't worry about it," Tai assured him. Matt and Garurumon jumped up onto Metalgreymon's arm again, Garurumon gnawing at the rings, but then our controlled friend swung him arm, flinging them off.

"You're getting annoying!" he roared.

"_Howling Blaster!_" Garurumon cried out, blasting Metalgreymon.

"Metalgreymon, I'm sorry! We're only doing this out of friendship!" Matt called out to him.

"Davis, help us!" I snapped at him as Puredramon shot a Purity Beam attack at Metalgreymon's dark ring.

"Come on, Davis, aren't you going to help them fight?" Flamedramon demanded of his partner.

"I just can't do it! There's a chance I'll hurt Metalgreymon!" Davis protested.

"You don't know about friendship!" Flamedramon snapped at him, and then he de-digivolved back to Veemon.

"Veemon!" Davis yelped.

"Davis, you have to fight! How can you just stand there and let him try to hurt me?" Veemon yelled.

"Lay off! What do you want? I don't want to hurt anyone!" the cinnamon-haired teen argued.

"This isn't about what you want to do! It's about the things you have to do for friendship!" I snapped at him.

"Friendship…" Davis murmured.

"Agumon, don't worry, we're going to try one more time to remove the dark ring!" Matt called to our friend.

"Matt, Garurumon, do your best!" Tai urged. Suddenly, Metalgreymon's claw came down on Veemon, but Patamon grabbed him out of harm's way just in time.

"I got you, Veemon!" he squealed as he flew Veemon out of harm's way.

"I owe you one!" Veemon told him once they were safe.

"Don't worry, I'm keeping track!" Patamon assured him.

"Veemon, you okay?" Davis asked.

"He is, but no thanks to you!" T.K. growled at him. "Patamon risked his life to save Veemon, and all you did was sit there and watch!"

"T.K., I…" Davis mumbled, and then appeared to go deep into thought. Out of nowhere, he yelled at the top of his lungs, "VEEMON, I'M YOUR FRIEND!" Suddenly, his digivice began to shine. "Huh? This is new!"

"His D3 is responding to the new Digi-Egg!" Cody exclaimed. Then the new Digi-Egg flew over to Davis, stopping in front of him.

"What's it doing?" Kari wondered.

"Look, it stopped right in front of you!" Veemon gasped. "It's your Digi-Egg of Friendship!"

"My Digi-Egg of Friendship?" Davis repeated, appearing confused.

"Davis already has the Digi-Egg of Courage, so how can he have another one?" I questioned to no one in particular. "This means that Veemon can become twice as powerful! We can win now!"

"Hey, that's cool!" Veemon grinned.

"Yeah, let's give it a try!" Davis agreed. "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Veemon, armor digivolve to…Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!"

"Finally, someone who can stand up to the Digimon Emperor: Raidramon!" Cody cheered. Ken gasped before giving a laugh.

"Show 'em who's in charge here!" he ordered Metalgreymon, and our friend gave a loud roar.

"_Blue Thunder!_" Raidramon shouted, and struck the dark rings on Metalgreymon's arm.

"Gotcha!" Davis grinned, but nothing happened.

"It's no use! It won't come off!" Matt yelled.

"Your weak attempts make me laugh! Give up yet?" Ken cackled.

"There's got to be a way to get through to Metalgreymon! Somehow!" Tai growled.

"Don't worry, Tai. We'll get him back for you! Right, Garurumon?" Matt asked his partner.

"Rrrrright!" Garurumon rumbled in agreement.

"Davis, this is a team effort. We're going to attack him at the same time. We need you!" the blonde told the cinnamon-haired teen.

"I'm not sure…" Davis murmured.

"Not sure?! This time, you're going to do things the right way!" I yelled at him.

"How can I?" he asked.

"We must! We'll do it together!" Raidramon growled.

"You're right! All this time, I've been worrying about what's best for me, not the team," he said. "Well, you can count on me now!"

"Let's go, now!" Matt ordered, and Davis climbed onto Raidramon's back.

"Right! Raidramon, give 'em your best shot!" Davis urged.

"Good luck, guys!" Tai encouraged.

"_Blue Thunder!_"

"_Howling Blaster!_" Both of their attacks struck the dark spiral, and after a brief second of breath-holding, it was destroyed.

"Look, it's off!" I yelled.

"What?!" Ken shrieked, and then a winged dragon Digimon picked him up as Metalgreymon de-digivolved to Agumon. Tai rushed over to his partner, hugging him.

"I'm sorry we attacked you, Agumon!" he apologized.

"I'm sorry, too!" Agumon replied.

"And I'm sorry that you're sorry!"

"And I'm sorry that you're sorry and I'm sorry!"

"I'll tell you what. I won't be sorry anymore, and you don't be sorry anymore, either!" Tai suggested.

"Sorry!" Agumon said anyway.

"Davis, you saved the day! We thought you were wonderful," Kari praised.

"Raidramon, too!" I giggled.

"Ugh…" Davis groaned.

"Are ya sick?" my younger cousin inquired worriedly.

"What's the matter with him?" T.K. wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but I'm getting out of here before he throws up!" Cody answered. That's when Matt glomped Davis, ruffling his hair.

"Davis! You saved Agumon, and you didn't even lose a single hair!" Matt laughed.

"Not yet…!" Davis yelped. Back in the computer lab, we regrouped as a team, and Matt gave Davis a noogie, which drew more yelps from him. In the end, Demiveemon got shaken by Davis for some comment he'd made, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was more focused on trying to find a second Digi-Egg for Silvmon. I had felt a twinge of jealousy from him earlier when Veemon became Raidramon, so I wanted to make him happy. After all, he can't digivolve to Ultimate or Mega yet, but hopefully that will change in the near future.

A/N: Here's another episode/chapter of Digimon Adventure 02, Shixona, so R&amp;R, peeps!


	12. The Good, The Bad, And The Digi

A/N: I'm trying to crank out some kind of fic updates, and this is what I'm managing right now, sorry… Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shixona, Silvmon, and Silvmon's digivolutions.

Digimon Adventure 02, Shixona

Chapter 12

It was a Saturday, and Silvmon and I were at my apartment, just watching a good movie on T.V. when my friend piped up.

"Shixona?" he murmured.

"What's wrong, Silvmon?" I asked.

"I know I asked about digivolving to Ultimate and Mega before, but now that Davis and Veemon have a second Digi-Egg, do you think we'll get one, too?" he inquired, his silver eyes lowered to the floor.

"I'm not sure, but we'll see. I'm sure something good will come your way, pal," I smiled at him, stroking my hand along his back, pausing to scratch between his wings. He gave a pleased trill, smiling up at me.

"Thanks, Shixona. You know, it's strange how our roles have sorta reversed," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I used to be the one comforting you back when we first met, especially after you got your crest. But now you're the one making me feel better!" he grinned, but then his expression saddened. "When are your parents going to come home, though?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't heard from them since Thursday," I sighed. "But as long as we're together, we'll be fine." That's when we got a message from Sora on my D-terminal, saying that Biyomon was in trouble.

"Let's go, Silvmon. Biyomon's in trouble!" I told him, and he nodded. My partner hid in my backpack as I slipped my shoes on, and then slid my arms through the straps, being mindful of Silvmon in my backpack so I didn't swing him around. I took off to the school, almost slamming into Davis in my haste.

"Hey, Shixona!" he greeted, and I heard Demiveemon rustling around in his own backpack. "Let's hurry in! Sora's waiting for us."

"Right," I nodded. We snuck into the school, and then found Sora indeed waiting for us at the computer lab. Not too long after, Yolei and Cody showed up with Poromon and Upamon.

"It's about time! Where are T.K. and Kari?" Davis wondered aloud.

"It wasn't my turn to watch them," I shrugged. "No T.K. or Kari?"

"If they were out of town, at least they'd e-mail us," Cody pointed out.

"Maybe their batteries are dead?" Yolei suggested.

"Maybe T.K. decided to wash his in the bathtub?" Davis said hopefully.

"Biyomon needs us! We'll just have to go without them!" Sora finally interrupted.

"Let's see where Biyomon's signal came from…" I murmured, checking the computer. "There it is!"

"Well, now that we know where we need to get, let's get to getting to it, got it?" Davis declared.

"All right, everyone, Digi-Port open!" I yelled, and then we all went to the Digital World. When we arrived, however, sand and dirt flew all around us, and Davis even pulled his goggles down to cover his eyes.

"Oh, whoa there… I sense this place is a cultural desert," Hawkmon said.

"Did you say dessert?!" Veemon demanded eagerly.

"This sand-blasting sure makes my shell look real shiny," Armadillomon remarked.

"Ugh, can't see," Silvmon complained. Finally, the sand cleared to reveal a ghost town in the desert.

"Whoa!" Sora gasped.

"Check it out! It looks like the old west!" Davis commented.

"Where's the spire we saw on the monitor?" Cody wondered aloud.

"I don't see a Control Spire anywhere!" Yolei agreed. We decided to head to the town.

"Fear not, Yolei, for I shall save you from any danger that may be thrust upon us!" Hawkmon told his partner.

"Instead of protecting my life, how about finding us some cold water?" Yolei replied.

"I wonder where Biyomon is," I said.

"She can't have gone far, Shixona. She's here somewhere," Sora responded immediately. Suddenly, we all perked up when we heard music. "Where's that music coming from?"

"It's coming from over there!" Silvmon pointed at a saloon, and we all went inside.

"Well, how do you like that? It's just a player piano! I'm starting to think there's nobody here!" Davis said.

"Ye came to the right place, ye just sit right where ye are, so says the mon behind the star!" a voice from the corner greeted.

"Huh?" we all uttered.

"Howdy! Welcome, digi-pilgrims, to the safest town west of Siros. I'm Starmon," the voice added, and he emerged from the corner to reveal himself. "Now, belly up to the boss, so I can welcome ya'll with a cold mug of welcome milk!"

"Huh?" we repeated.

"Didn't spill a drop, did I? My way of being neighborly to strangers. So, here's to ya!" Starmon laughed lightly.

"What is welcome milk?" Sora frowned.

"It's 100% homogenized moo juice, little missy!" Starmon laughed again. "Welcome."

"Now that you mention it, I'm kinda thirsty," Davis stated.

"My mouth feels like a clothes dryer full of cotton balls!" Yolei agreed.

"My tongue is a dusty tank train!" Armadillomon chimed in.

"Thank you!" we all told Starmon, and we began to drink our milk.

"Hmm…tourists. You gotta love 'em," he smirked, walking past to the wall.

"Uh, Mr. Starmon?" Sora piped up as he passed her. "Have you by any chance seen a cute little pink bird Digimon named Biyomon?"

"Did you say Biyomon? That kind of rings a bell," Starmon said. "Yep, I've got a feeling I've heard that description before." He snapped his fingers, and then a wanted poster wall appeared behind him, covered in pictures of Biyomon.

"Biyomon wanted? What did she do?" Sora gasped.

"That digi-desperado is on the run from the Digimon Emperor! But they haven't caught her yet," Starmon told us.

"Well, I hope she's somewhere safe now, but I know I'll feel a lot better when we find her," the ginger sighed. "Sir, maybe you could help us find her. We heard she was last seen near here."

"You are right about that ma'am," he replied, sipping at his mug of milk.

"And if Biyomon were in trouble, you'd help her. You being a lawmon, I know you'd save her from that Digimon Emperor," Sora added. Starmon stiffened before setting his milk down.

"Ma'am, there's something I gotta tell you," he admitted, and took off his cowboy hat to reveal a dark ring on his head.

"Huh? He's wearing a dark ring!" we gasped.

"Well, I knew behind that tin star was a gutless, lowlife lackey of the Emperor with jelly for a spine!" Veemon huffed.

"You could have told us!" Davis snapped. "And what did we say about name-calling?"

"Look's like the jury's still out on Starmon," Armadillomon commented. "Think he's a good apple, or a bad one?"

"People are like milk, they can turn bad," Cody replied.

"You're right!" Starmon said. "You might think I'm lower than a snake's belly for saying this, but I DO work for the Emperor, and I got orders!"

"What's the earth's-reject up to now? Pulling wings off butterflies?" Davis demanded.

"You can bet he's experimenting with something evil!" Starmon responded, laughing a little and turning away. Once his back was turned, we took off out of the saloon, running for our lives. Soon after, though, Starmon emerged from the saloon.

"It's no use trying to high-tail it out of here! Time for a weather report!" Starmon yelled. "_Meteor Shower!_" We screamed as the attack hit us, trying to escape it.

"I've heard of heavy showers, but that was too much!" Davis groaned. Starmon then tied us up and threw us in a jail cell back in the town.

"Now you'll enjoy your stay," he said. "Here's the rules: no cookies in your cells, no loud music after eight, and no chucking oysters during months without a R. Enjoy!" And with that, he left.

"No way…" I grumbled.

"Sora…" Biyomon's weak voice mumbled from the back of the cell.

"Huh? What was that?" Sora wondered.

"Sora…" Biyomon repeated.

"Biyomon!" Sora gasped. After a while, we all settled around her, the bird Digimon's head resting on Sora's lap.

"I tried to get away, but I just didn't have the strength," Biyomon murmured.

"Shh, don't talk. What happened?" Sora asked.

"You just said not to talk, didn't you?" Biyomon laughed quietly. "I wish you'd make up your mind."

"Kay, you can talk a little," Sora smiled.

"When I first came to this town, I had no idea it was under the control off the Emperor," she explained. "I had been shot down by his flying dragons, and needed food! I was tired, hungry, and very, very thirsty." After she had finished explaining, Veemon tried to use his Vee-Head Butt on the cell wall, but merely ended up leaving a Veemon head-shaped dent in the wall.

"I think I used a little too much Vee and not enough Head Butt!" Veemon groaned as he tottered backwards from the impact.

"Nice try, buddy!" Davis comforted his friend.

"Why not my Silver Pulse?" Silvmon suggested.

"It'd be worth a try, right guys?" I asked, and they nodded.

"_Silver Pulse!_" Silvmon shouted, firing the attack at the dent, but after the dust cleared, we saw that it had only managed to widen the dent Veemon had made.

"Dang it…" I grumbled.

"That wall is as hard as Veemon's head, and just as thick!" Cody commented.

"You said it," Armadillomon agreed.

"But it should be no problem for you to drill through that wall," he pointed out. "Digivolve to Digmon!"

"I'm too weak to do it," the yellow Digimon sighed.

"I forgot we haven't eaten," the brunette sighed.

"I could do something if I had food," Armadillomon added.

"Boy, Yolei, I sure wish we had some snacks from your store," Cody told the violet-haired teen.

"I'll call my dad! He delivers!" Yolei declared.

"But Yolei, we're imprisoned in the Digital World!" Hawkmon pointed out.

"You're right! If it's more than 5 miles, there's a delivery charge!" Veemon chimed in.

"Huh?" Biyomon said suddenly, perking up.

"What is it, Biyomon?" Sora asked her partner.

"It sounds…like a horse!" she told us.

"He needs new shoes," Yolei muttered as the horse slowed to a stop.

"I said WHOA!" a stranger's voice yelled at the horse, and then he came into the room. "Never fear, the protector of justice is here. Holy guacamole! Just who in tarnation are you? Howdy, folks."

"That's Deputymon. He's a barrel-chested Digimon that shoots from the lip. But usually he's helpful and harmless," Silvmon told us.

"From the look on your faces, I feel like I squashed your favorite hat! What's the story?" Deputymon asked.

"We got put in the dungeon for no reason by your partner, Starmon!" Armadillomon told them.

"Where's your justice?" Cody demanded.

"Yeah, there's nothing else in here, just us!" Veemon piped up. "So let's see it! Where's your dark rings, Deputy?"

"I ain't got no dark ring. Nobody control me, not even myself!" Deputymon snapped, taking off his hat.

"There's no dark ring!" Silvmon gasped.

"Right toe, ya varmints!" Deputymon declared, showing us his bare feet.

"We're sorry to have been so suspicious, Deputymon, but put yourself in our boots!" I pointed out to him as he continued to undress.

"There, you see any dark rings now?" he demanded, and by this point he was completely undressed.

"WAH!" we yelped.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away," Deputymon apologized.

"We didn't see anything," Yolei assured him. "Uh, Deputymon, are you here to keep us in jail, or to set us free?"

"No need to fret, lady, soon you'll be free!" he assured us. Everyone but me cheered, and I glared at him, feeling like there was a catch. "'Course I'm only freeing the girls," he added.

"Huh?!" they gasped, and I sighed.

"I knew there was a catch," I grumbled.

"I need card players, but not boys, 'cause they cheat," Deputymon explained.

"Say what?" Davis uttered.

"Did I mention I don't even cheat at Solitaire?" Veemon added.

"Strictly women-folk only. That's the rule," he replied firmly.

"Couldn't you make that women, children, and Digimon first?" Armadillomon tried to argue.

"Could you find it in your heart to make an exception and let us all go?" Cody piped up.

"Ladies only," Deputymon stated, not budging on that. "Scoot! What is this, the petrified desert? I said SCOOT!"

"But we're not boys!" Biyomon and Hawkmon protested, and I shook my head.

"I'll stay here," I huffed. After they left, Silvmon nuzzled my side, comfortingly. Eventually, Starmon came in, babbling about lunchtime and how being evil works up an appetite. That's when he yelped how we were gone, and Davis and Cody went to the front of the cell.

"Deputymon freed the girls, said boys cheat at cards," Davis grumbled.

"I imagine they're enjoying some delicious snacks right about now," Cody added.

"Ooh… I'm gonna let that pop-gun have it with both barrels!" Starmon shouted furiously, and then stormed out to go after Deputymon.

"Just look at that," Veemon whimpered, staring at the desk.

"Look at what?" Davis frowned.

"His lunch!"

"Yummy. If I can just wrap my lips around that lunch, I can armor digivolve!" Armadillomon said.

"I've got an idea," Cody announced.

"What's your plan?" his partner asked.

"Pretend these ropes are pasta, and help yourself to an all-you-can-eat!" the brunette told him.

"Mama mia!" the yellow Digimon smiled. Silvmon bit through his and my ropes with ease, considering his sharp teeth, and then Veemon and Armadillomon chewed through Davis's and Cody's ropes soon after.

"There!" Veemon grinned at his partner.

"Now to figure a way to break out!" Davis declared.

"Chocolate always works," Veemon laughed lightly.

"Well, that about does it. We're almost free!" Cody said, and held up a lasso made from the rope.

"Delicious ropes!" Armadillomon chuckled. Davis tossed the lasso at Starmon's lunch, and then tugged it over once it was looped.

"Come to papa!" Davis grinned.

"Oh boy!" Veemon said eagerly.

"Those ropes were just a high-fiber appetizer. Now, bon appetite!" Cody told his partner.

"Looks mighty tasty," he replied, and began to eat some of the sandwiches. I could tell Silvmon was drooling as he stared hungrily at the food.

"You know, the easiest way to escape is to dig out. You can help out later!" Davis assured Veemon, who was also watching hungrily.

"You can have some," Armadillomon offered to the others, and they smiled gratefully before gulping down some of the sandwiches, too.

"Just this once, it's okay to gulp down our food. We've got to help our friends!" Cody commented. Once they were finished, Cody shouted, "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Armadillomon, armor digivolve to…Digmon, the Drill of Power!"

"All right!" Cody cheered after Digmon drilled through the wall.

"Let's move it!" Veemon urged Davis.

"You got it! Digi-Armor Energize!" he yelled.

"Veemon, armor digivolve to…Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!"

"Digi-Armor Energize!" I shouted.

"Silvmon, armor digivolve to…Puredramon, the Lone Wolf of Purity!"

"Whoa, let's move!" I cried out, and we took off.

"We'll handle this!" Davis told the girls and their Digimon when we arrived.

"That's where you're wrong!" Starmon laughed. "_Meteor Shower!_" Raidramon and Puredramon were hit by the attack, and Raidramon de-digivolved to Veemon, who was caught by Biyomon and Hawkmon. Puredramon landed nearby, but he de-digivolved as well after a couple of seconds.

"Too much chocolate!" Biyomon complained.

"I'll try to cut back," he told her. "Davis, digivolve me into Flamedramon! He's a better fighter!"

"Right, Veemon!" Davis nodded. "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Veemon, armor digivolve to…Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"

"Starmon, you're fired!" Flamedramon declared. "_Fire Rocket!_"

"Ugh… AHHH!" Starmon wailed when Flamedramon's attack struck him, and he was sent flying into the Control Spire, which was disguised as a water tower. Later, after Starmon's dark ring had broken off, he apologized to Biyomon, but then we got duped into playing cards with Starmon and Deputymon. Ugh…I hate playing cards sometimes…

A/N: And here's another chapter! I've got a surprise in store for you all for the next chapter, btw, so it might take me a bit longer. R&amp;R, peeps!


	13. His Master's Voice

A/N: Now for that surprise I have! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shixona, Silvmon, and Silvmon's digivolutions.

Digimon Adventure 02, Shixona

Chapter 13

I was sitting in math class on Friday, bored out of my mind. I wanted some action, and knew the others wouldn't be able to help, so I decided to go by myself with Silvmon during lunch. After all, it wouldn't be too bad, right? Silvmon and I could take out some Control Spires in the meantime, and maybe see about gaining some information on Ken's plans for the Digital World. And since I was a year above the others in grade, I could easily wait to tell them until later, and not be confronted on my whereabouts. As soon as the bell rang, I snatched up my bag and dashed to the computer lab, where Silvmon was waiting for me.

"You want to go to the Digital World, huh?" he guessed.

"You read my mind," I laughed lightly. Poromon, Upamon, Demiveemon, Patamon, and Gatomon approached me as I went to the computer, appearing concerned.

"Don't you want to wait for the others?" Gatomon asked.

"I don't want to imagine the trouble you'll get into while you're there!" Patamon chimed in.

"Aw, don't worry about Shixona and Silvmon, they're tough!" Demiveemon assured them. "Shixona has quite an imagination, and can get out of anything!"

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Silvmon agreed. "Just don't tell the others, okay? Or else they'll get mad that we left without them."

"My lips are sealed!" Demiveemon giggled. After a moment, the others nodded.

"See you guys when we get back," I smiled lightly at them. "Digi-Port open!" Once we were through, Silvmon looked at my D3, which was starting to beep.

"Why's it beeping?" he asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. Let's see…" I murmured, and then pulled it out from my pocket. Looking at it, I saw a small white blip on the screen, and I frowned. "It looks like a new Digi-Egg."

"Really?! Let's find it! Maybe it's ours!" Silvmon exclaimed excitedly. I straightened my cap on my head and nodded.

"Yeah," I smiled at him. We then took off in the direction of the signal, Silvmon practically prancing ahead of me in his eagerness. As we walked, it appeared to become foggy in the forest, and I frowned. "Silvmon, what part of the Digital World are we in?"

"Fogged Forest, why?" he replied, looking back at me.

"If that's the case, let's stick together so I don't lose you. I know you'll be fine on your own, but I won't be," I suggested.

"Good point. I'll stay on your shoulder like usual, okay?" he smiled, revealing his fangs a little, and hopped onto my shoulder. Stroking my hand along his back briefly, I continued on, following the signal. Eventually, we reached where the signal for the Digi-Egg was, but there was so much fog, we couldn't tell where it was at. "Where's the Digi-Egg?"

"I'm not sure, but it's gotta be around here somewhere," I frowned. Suddenly, a snap of a twig caught our attention, and we looked around, trying to locate the source.

"We're not alone, Shixona," Silvmon growled, narrowing his eyes to slits. That's when five Darktyrannomon appeared out of nowhere with bellowing roars.

"Come on, you've got to be kidding me!" I yelled. "You're up, Silvmon! Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Silvmon, armor digivolve to…Puredramon, the Lone Wolf of Purity!"

"_Draco Howl!_" he cried out, blasting all of them in the radius. I swiftly climbed onto Puredramon's back, and then he attacked again. "_Purity Beam!_"

"We need to clear these guys out somehow!" I growled, and Puredramon nodded.

"Any ideas?" he asked.

"I'm not sure… I need some time!" I said, panicking. "For now, let's get out of here!" My partner spread his wings and took flight, and we flew away to a safer spot, above the fog. That spot ended up being a rock ledge with a hollow in the cliff face above the forest, and Puredramon landed there neatly.

"How are we going to get past the Darktyrannomon?" Silvmon asked once he de-digivolved.

"I'm not sure. I need to think creatively here," I murmured.

"I know you can do it, Shixona," he smiled at me in encouragement.

"Thanks, pal. Do you think we can scout around the area without getting caught?" I inquired, and he frowned.

"I'm not sure. Maybe, but I'd rather not risk you getting hurt if you get caught," he answered, lowering his silver gaze. "I'd honestly either armor digivolve and travel with you, or go on my own so you can stay here and be safe."

"Let's go together, then," I urged. "I don't want anything to happen to you. After all, you're my best friend, Silvmon."

"You're my best friend, too, Shixona," the little dragon Digimon replied happily. "Now, let's get going!"

"Right!" I nodded. "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Silvmon, armor digivolve to…Puredramon, the Lone Wolf of Purity!" I mounted Puredramon's back, pulling out my D3 so I could track the signal again, and then my partner took flight. As we flew, I thought about how we could do this on our own. It would be tough, that's for sure, and there was no guarantee that any solo plan would work. I didn't want to upset the others yet, so I refused to call for help. But besides the Digimon Emperor's slaves guarding the area, we needed to somehow clear the fog so we could find the Digi-Egg

"Shixona?" Puredramon's voice jolted me out of my thoughts. "Are we getting close?" I looked at my D3 and nodded.

"Yeah, we almost there," I told him.

"What were you thinking about?" he questioned.

"Just trying to come up with ideas on how to get in there, and how to clear out the fog," I answered. "I'm coming up with ideas, but they're all risky."

"Can we try and ask for help from the other Digimon in the area that aren't controlled?" Puredramon suggested. "You never know, they might go for it."

"That's a great idea, Puredramon! Let's go find them. Any idea where they might be?"

"Just hang on tight! I'm gonna pull a sharp turn here, and I have a good idea of where they're at!" With that said, my partner whipped around, and then flew towards the cliff face again. When I realized we were heading back to that ledge with the hollow, I frowned.

"Why are we going back to the ledge?" I asked.

"I have an idea, but don't question it," he smirked, and then chuckled. Once we landed, he scratched at the rock wall in the hollow, and then waited patiently. After a minute, the rock wall slid aside, and revealed a small teal-colored dragon Digimon.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Puredramon, and this is my partner and friend, Shixona. May we enter?" Puredramon inquired kindly.

"…As long as you don't plan to turn us over to the Digimon Emperor, then yes," the new Digimon answered after a bit of hesitation. He let us inside, and then Puredramon de-digivolved back to Silvmon. "Hey, you're really a dragon, too?"

"Yep! My name is now Silvmon," Silvmon grinned.

"It's nice to meet you," the teal Digimon smiled. "My name is Dracomon. All of us in here are dragon Digimon, but there's not many of us left since the Digimon Emperor arrived."

"What happened?" I asked, concerned.

"He unfortunately enslaved many of our kind, and so those of us remaining went into hiding," Dracomon sighed as we walked. "We mostly are just Rookie and Champion level Digimon left, but we want to go out and see the sun again. We're running out of food, and there's less and less water each day since there's less rain during this season. If only our area could be freed…"

"Actually, that's part of why we came," Silvmon said. "We need help from the remaining Digimon here to find a Digi-Egg, and once we find it, we can free the area from the Emperor's control."

"You mean it?" Dracomon gasped. We nodded, and he grinned. "In that case, I'm sure everyone would be more than happy to help!"

"That would be great!" I smiled. "How much farther do we have to go?"

"Not much," he replied. Soon after he said that, we arrived in a hidden village in the cliff. "Welcome to the hidden Dragon Village!" Silvmon and I looked around in awe; the hidden village was very large, with many rock ledges and huts for the smaller dragon Digimon. In the rock walls were hollows carved out for the larger dragon Digimon to sleep in, and smaller holes were carved into the cliff face for the smaller dragon Digimon to keep watch from. Near some of the huts were small gardens with fruits and vegetables growing, and a few fruit trees were planted here and there. Unfortunately, the plants, trees, and shrubbery didn't seem to be doing the greatest, probably due to the lack of sunlight.

"How far are we into the rock wall?" I asked.

"We're actually underground by now. Come, let me take you to our village leader," Dracomon told us, and then led us to a large hollow next to an underground lake. As we approached the guards, a couple of Cyberdramon, they positioned in front of us to block us off.

"You are not allowed to pass," one of them growled.

"I have newcomers to present to Master Hisyarumon," Dracomon replied calmly. The pair glanced at each other, and after a moment, stepped aside. Dracomon led us to the doors, and then they swung open to let us inside the hollow.

"Enter," a voice from within rumbled. We walked inside, and torches began to light up along the hallway until they stopped next to a large dragon Digimon. "Come closer." We complied, approaching him until we were close enough.

"Master Hisyarumon," Dracomon murmured, bowing slightly. Silvmon and I copied him, but then a small laugh from the large dragon stopped us.

"No need to be so respecting," he chuckled. "Silvmon and Shixona, correct?"

"Yes, you're correct," I nodded.

"How did you know our names?" Silvmon frowned, puzzled.

"We have heard many stories of your adventures from travelers that have passed through our main village over the past few years, and we dragon Digimon highly respect you both for your bravery and tenacity," Hisyarumon explained, and then smiled kindly. "I've honestly looked forward to the day when you would come here. If only our situation was better than its current status…"

"That's part of why we came, Master Hisyarumon," Silvmon said, watching him. "We were searching for a Digi-Egg when we were attacked by the Digimon Emperor's Darktyrannomon slaves. We want to free this area, but we'll need help from the villagers in order for me to find the Digi-Egg, and then free this area."

"Have you studied the area where the Digi-Egg is located thoroughly?" Hisyarumon inquired.

"Not in detail. It was difficult for us to see through the fog," I admitted. "But if we can get some help, we'll find it."

"Then we'll help. The crops we have growing are pitiful, there's not much prey to feed on these days, and the rains come few and far between for our water supply," the red and black dragon Digimon sighed. "If this means we can try at having a better quality of life by going back to our main village, then we'll help."

"Thank you, sir," I smiled gratefully. "I have a plan, and I know it'll risk some being captured, but once we destroy the Control Spire in this area, you'll be safe."

"No need to be so formal," Hisyarumon said, waving a clawed hand dismissively. "You may merely call me Hisyarumon."

"Thank you, Hisyarumon," Silvmon laughed lightly, then turned to me. "So, Shixona, what's your plan?"

"A mix of assaults," I replied simply, and then elaborated. "We'll attack by air, land, water, and with hidden groups. Those who can see well in the fog will be the ones to go. Those who can't should remain here for their own safety."

"We can all see well in the fog, thanks to our adaptation over the years," Hisyarumon assured me. "We will all fight. If it means coming closer to peace in our original village and homes, then it's worth it."

"Then we can gather soon. Silvmon and I will help to sort the groups out," I said.

"Agreed. Go gather the villagers in the square, Dracomon," Hisyarumon told the little dragon Digimon, and he grinned.

"Right! I'm on it!" he saluted the Ultimate level Digimon, and then tore out of the hollow, running as fast as he could. Silvmon and I thanked Hisyarumon once more before leaving, and then we organized the villagers into their best fitting skill groups. When they were ready, we all went to the rock wall where we could leave. Dracomon was leading the hidden group, and Hisyarumon was leading the air group, a Megaseadramon was leading the water group, and Silvmon and I were leading the land group. We all went our respective paths, and when we got closer to the guarded area, I paused.

"Silvmon, you'd better armor digivolve," I told him, and he nodded in agreement. "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Silvmon, armor digivolve to…Puredramon, the Lone Wolf of Purity!" I climbed onto his back, and then our group continued on. As soon as we reached the perimeter, our group waited for the air group to begin the assault with aerial bombs. The explosions sounded, and then our group charged in as Megaseadramon's group snared those close to the water and attacked them, destroying their dark rings and spirals. Puredramon took off, using his Lunar Slash attack to destroy the dark rings and spirals as we dashed through, searching for the Digi-Egg. Out of nowhere, a Darktyrannomon slammed us, and Puredramon smashed into a tree with a yelp of pain.

"_Draco Howl!_" my partner cried out, and then blasted him, but he wasn't very fazed by the attack. "Shixona, this one's tougher than the rest. We'll need backup!"

"Dracomon, your group's up!" I shouted, and then the hidden group attacked.

"Are you guys okay?" the little dragon Digimon asked once the Darktyrannomon was knocked out.

"Yes, we're fine, but we need to find the Digi-Egg!" I said urgently. Dracomon suddenly got attacked by another controlled Digimon, and I gasped. "Dracomon!"

"_Purity Beam!_" Puredramon snarled, and fired the attack at the Digimon. We were forced to watch as several of our allies were attacked, and I began to panic. We should have outnumbered them! How was this possible?!

'_I thought this through, and felt this plan was almost perfect! Was I not creative enough…? I'll need to be more imaginative in the future, and imagine all of the possibilities if there's a next time…_' I thought in a panic. "But I won't give up! I can't give up, or else all of these Digimon will suffer!" Suddenly, my D3 began to glow, and a spot next to us began to shine in response. That's when the Digi-Egg appeared, and it was a bit smaller then the Digi-Egg of Friendship, but it had white fur sticking out from beneath gold armor, and a cloud was etched into the front.

"This must be the Digi-Egg we've been searching for!" Puredramon gasped. "Let's use it!"

"Right!" I nodded, and snatched the Digi-Egg as Puredramon de-digivolved back to Silvmon. "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Silvmon, armor digivolve to…Imagedramon, the Sly Fox of Imagination!" Imagedramon was an armor Digimon smaller than Puredramon, but somewhat larger than Silvmon, and I could still ride him. He was a white fox with black dragon wings, three tails, and gold armor covering his torso, ankles, and wrists. On the armor covering his torso, there was that same crest emblazoned on it, a cloud. His irises were gold, and he had visible pupils, which was different for me, but cool.

"What? Imagination? I don't remember ever seeing that crest…" I frowned, bewildered, and then shook my head. "But that doesn't matter! Let's finish this, Imagedramon!"

"On my back, Shixona!" he ordered, and then he sped off at a swift run, heading for something. Soon enough, we reached the Control Spire, and he shouted, "_Flame of the Kitsune!_" A series of multi-colored fireballs were fired from his jaws, and they rocketed into the Control Spire, destroying it. The structure crumbled to the ground, and Imagedramon lowered himself slightly before launching us skyward. He spread his wings and flew about, appearing to search for something, and then landed in a small clearing in the forest. I gasped in horror at the sight of the Digimon Emperor about to place a dark spiral on Hisyarumon, who was collapsed on the ground, and Imagedramon snarled.

"Don't you dare!" I screamed.

"_Nightmare Haze!_" Imagedramon cried out, and a dark haze flew from his trio of tails at the Digimon Emperor, freezing him up. Out of nowhere, he cried out in pain, collapsing to the ground, and Imagedramon destroyed the dark spiral with a swipe of one clawed paw.

"You aren't allowed to control any of these Digimon!" I snapped at the Digimon Emperor, and he slowly stood, glaring at us as we took a defensive stance in front of Hisyarumon. "Are you okay, Hisyarumon?"

"Yes, I am now," he rumbled, slowly standing. I returned my focus to the Digimon Emperor, who backed away, and then fled on a winged Digimon's back that scooped him up.

"Thank goodness that's over…" I sighed in relief, and Hisyarumon smiled at us, showing his fangs.

"Thank you, Shixona and Imagedramon, for saving us. Now we can return to our village in peace," he told us gratefully, bowing his head slightly. We all gathered the injured, and Imagedramon and I helped to treat their injuries. Dracomon was among them, but he grinned brightly when he saw us.

"You found the Digi-Egg!" he cheered. "I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks, Dracomon," I told him. "It was tough, but I'm glad we could help free you all from being controlled."

"No worries! We'll recover soon, and then our village will flourish again!" he assured us. Eventually, once everyone was okay, Imagedramon de-digivolved, and we bid them farewell before heading back to the real world. Once there, I realized it was late, and that no one was left in the school. Silvmon and I snuck out, and we quickly went back home to my apartment. We would probably get in trouble with the others when they found out, but I was sure they'd be okay once we told them what happened. When we got home, Star, my Border Collie, ran up to the door and greeted us with a cheerful yip. I'd had her for a long time, since I was a child, but she was usually living out in the country with my grandparents when my parents were on business. Which meant…

"Mom? Dad?" I called out, and I got a quick reply.

"Shixona!" Mom's voice cried out, and my parents appeared in the hallway. She ran up to me and hugged me tightly, and I hugged her back. "Where have you been? We thought you'd be home by now!"

"I… Well…" I murmured, struggling to think of an excuse, but then decided to tell the truth. "I was with Silvmon in the Digital World."

"Silvmon? He's back?" Dad asked.

"Yup! We all need help again, so Shixona and the others are helping," Silvmon piped up, hopping onto my shoulder once Mom let me go.

"Well, it's good to see you again, Silvmon," Mom smiled. "I just hope things haven't become too dangerous for you all."

"Not too bad, but bad enough that we needed help. Things have been kinda crazy," he shrugged.

"Come on, let's get some food in you both," Dad chuckled. "I'm sure you're both starving."

"You have no idea," I laughed. As we walked further into the house, I said, "I didn't know you guys would be home today."

"We wanted to surprise you," Mom replied. "We even brought home your favorite, Silver Pond!"

"Seriously?! Awesome!" I grinned, and Silvmon licked his lips hungrily. We sat down at the table to eat the first family dinner in a couple of months, and we laughed together as we ate. Eventually, though, everything had worn me out, and I yawned widely when I finished my food. Leaning back in my chair, I glanced over at Silvmon, who looked like he was about to fall asleep at any second.

"Get to bed, you two. We'll clean up, and save the leftovers for tomorrow," Dad told us, and I nodded gratefully.

"Thanks," I mumbled tiredly, and then stood, picking Silvmon up as I went. As I carried him to my room, I called over my shoulder, "Goodnight, Mom! Goodnight, Dad! I'll see you in the morning! Love you!" Star followed us, and once I was changed into my typical sleep t-shirt and pajama bottoms, I climbed into bed and set Silvmon next to me. Star curled up on the foot of my bed, and then yawned before going to sleep herself. Turning out the light, I went to sleep soon after as well, excited for what the next adventure would bring.

A/N: I told ya I had a surprise! Imagedramon's design was quite a struggle for me for a while there, but I finally decided to go with what I have. And it worked out quite nicely, I think! He originally was supposed to be too small for Shixona to ride, but I realized he wouldn't be the most useful then. He's stronger than Puredramon, though! Anyhoo, R&amp;R, peeps!


	14. Samurai of Sincerity

A/N: And now to continue! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shixona, Silvmon, and Silvmon's digivolutions.

Digimon Adventure 02, Shixona

Chapter 14

During our next venture into the Digital World, we had discovered a new Digi-Egg was nearby, so we decided to follow the signal and find it. As we walked, however, Veemon finally stopped and sat down, a hand on his stomach.

"I can't walk another step. I've gotta eat something now!" he complained.

"Yeah, I'm getting kinda hungry, too!" Davis agreed.

"But we're very close to finding the new Digi-Egg!" Yolei protested.

"When I find that Digi-Egg, I'm gonna eat it!" Armadillomon declared.

"You'll do no such thing," Hawkmon scolded. "Besides, your cholesterol's too high." The statement made Kari laugh, and Gatomon sigh.

"If we want to eat, we're going to have to turn back," I pointed out.

"Sounds good to me!" Davis grinned.

"So long, Digi-Egg," Cody sighed.

"Hey, look!" T.K. suddenly announced. "On the other side of the lake, I think it's a restaurant!"

"A restaurant?!" Veemon exclaimed, springing to his feet.

"Yeah!" we all cheered.

"Saved at last!" Armadillomon smiled. We got to the restaurant, and once we ordered, we all stuffed our faces. Silvmon happily ate his share of our pork fried dumplings and chicken fried rice, and I sighed once I was full, leaning back in the booth.

"That was delicious!" Davis and Veemon sighed happily once they had slurped down their broth from their noodles.

"I'm going to recommend this restaurant to all my friends who dine in the Digital World!" Yolei said.

"Yeah, me too!" Cody agreed.

"What's wrong, T.K.?" Kari asked the blonde, who was looking about.

"Something about this place is bothering me," he frowned. "I feel like I've been here before, and it wasn't good."

"Maybe you ordered the wrong thing?" the brunette suggested.

"Waiter, we're ready for our check please!" Yolei called, and the waiter, who appeared awfully familiar, appeared from the back.

"Okay, hold your horses! I've only got one shell," he said.

"What does our bill come to?" the violet-haired girl asked, holding her wallet when we were gathered at the register.

"87 digi-dollars, plus tip," the waiter replied.

"Huh?" Yolei uttered.

"What's the matter? Don't you have any money?" the waiter demanded.

"We don't have digi-dollars, but we have plenty of money!" she assured him.

"Forget it!" he snapped.

"Huh? But our money is just as good!" Yolei protested.

"Since the Dark Masters left, we only accept digi-dollars!" he barked.

"What's the problem?" I asked, getting closer.

"The lunk-headed waiter won't take our money!" Yolei spat.

"I see you're being your usual blunt self," Kari sighed.

"I'm just trying to be honest," she shrugged.

"I think you kid are trying to skip out on the bill!" the waiter butted in.

"But I TOLD you, we HAVE 87 dollars!" Yolei argued.

"Only digi-dollars! Or the digi-express card," the waiter yelled back.

"That's it! I'm not going to recommend this restaurant to anyone!" she shouted at him.

"Good!" the waiter nodded sharply. "I don't want any human world deadbeats in here! No wonder the French hate the tourists!" Yolei growled in frustration at him. "Now, are you going to pay the bill, or do I have to call a cop?"

"I've heard something like this before…" T.K. frowned.

"If we work here, we'll be late getting home!" Cody pointed out.

"Why don't we just pay next time?" Davis offered.

"There won't be a next time! You're not allowed in here again!" the waiter barked. "Now get in that kitchen and start washing dishes!"

"Fear not! I'll pay their bill!" a new voice declared, and we looked at the newcomer. Yolei instantly became attracted to the blonde teen.

"How sweet! Prince Charming!" she murmured in awe.

"Who are you?" I asked, quirking a brow.

"That's Michael. He's a friend of mine I brought with me from America!" Mimi piped up, appearing from behind him.

"It's Mimi!" we all exclaimed.

"Oh, Mimi, it's so good to see you again!" Yolei grinned.

"What are you doing here in the Digital World?" Cody inquired.

"Izzy sent me an e-mail saying there was a Digi-Port open in America. I thought it would be a great opportunity to come see everyone!" the strawberry blonde explained. "And since Michael's a good friend, I thought I'd bring him along!"

"And I'd like you all to meet a good friend of mine!" Palmon piped up from next to them, gesturing to a small, green, aquatic Digimon next to her.

"Nice to meet you! My name's Betamon!" the new Digimon smiled, bowing his head.

"Is it all right for you to be here Palmon?" Kari asked her.

"What about the area you were protecting?" T.K. added.

"Tentomon said he'd watch it for me if I brought him back a souvenir t-shirt!" she assured us with a smile.

"How were you able to bring Michael to the Digital World?" Yolei questioned Mimi.

"Oh, you see, I forgot to tell you. Michael has a digivice, just like us!" she replied simply.

"If he has a digivice, then he's a digidestined!" Davis realized.

"Right!" Mimi nodded. "And his digivice is the same as mine and the others'! Michael became a digidestined the same time original group did in Japan!"

"Tell us, Michael, are there more digidestined kids like you in America?" Davis asked.

"And tell us how you became a digidestined!" Cody added.

"And tell me you're single!" Yolei pleaded, practically drooling.

"All I know is it happened when I first saw Gorillamon in New York," Michael told us. "I thought it was simply another ape climbing the Empire State Building."

"That's the same time Myotismon was taking over Tokyo!" T.K. realized.

"T.K.'s right!" Kari nodded.

"My, that's strange," Michael said. "That means we all had an encounter with the Digimon at the same time!"

"It's possible. That's when I was on that airplane that had to make an emergency landing in the water," Cody murmured. "That's when I saw my first Digimon."

"I remember that summer. I was one of the people being held at the convention center by the Bakemon!" Davis agreed.

"I wish I could say my summer was as terrifying for me as it was for you guys, but it wasn't, 'cause nothing happened," Yolei sighed. "But I did send a bunch of e-mails during the fight with Diaboromon!"

"So, everyone was involved somehow!" Mimi smiled.

"It's like we're all connected!" Palmon chimed in.

"But there's still one question: who's going to pay the bill?!" the waiter demanded.

"Don't worry about it! The entire meal is on me!" Michael reminded him.

"Now I remember where T.K. and I saw him!" I remembered. "He used to be one of Myotismon's henchmen! He made Matt and Joe work in the kitchen, and he got mad when Matt asked if he could have half price on his meals!"

"So, you used to be one of the bad guys," Yolei frowned at Digitamamon.

"All right, I admit it, I was a rotten egg. But that was in the past," he defended himself. "When the Dark Masters were defeated, I knew I had to break out of my shell. I'm a whole new mon!"

"I'm glad to hear that you've changed your ways," Kari smiled at him.

"And don't you feel a lot better about yourself?" Mimi added.

"Well, now that you mention it, it is kind of nice making an honest living!" Digitamamon perked up.

"It seems to me that you're STILL one of the bad guys after the way you treated me!" Yolei huffed.

"Come on, Yolei, everyone gets a little cranky," Mimi urged her. "If he says he's changed, I believe him!"

"I guess you're right," Yolei sighed.

"Sometimes it's easy to get cranky around you," I muttered.

"I feel pretty bad for the way I treated you last time," Digitamamon admitted.

"It's okay, Digitamamon, I'm sure you're not a total loser anymore!" Yolei told him, and I groaned internally.

"Hmm? I don't want your pity, I want your money! Fork it over, now!" he snapped.

"Huh?" the violet-haired girl uttered.

"Relax, don't get upset! She's only trying to help! Right Yolei?" Mimi assured him, glancing at said teen.

"Um, yeah…" she mumbled.

"Besides, we always intended to pay the bill," T.K. added. "If you had been more patient, we probably could have avoided this whole thing."

"You're right," Digitamamon nodded. "My brains have been scrambled lately. I've got to look at the sunny side. I've got a good job, I've got my health, and some day I might even have friends! Tell you what, forget the bill, it's on me!"

"You know, Mimi, I admire you because no matter who you meet, you always bring out the best in everyone. You're really special!" Michael told Mimi.

"Plus I saved you some digi-dollars!" she giggled, and the pair laughed, but then the ground suddenly began to shake violently.

"Wah!" we all wailed.

"It must be an earthquake! Run!" Davis yelled. We ran outside to see the trees shaking almost as bad as the ground. "Look over there!"

"It's Gorillamon!" Michael gasped.

"He's got a Dark Spiral!" Yolei warned.

"But I thought the Dark Spirals only worked on Ultimate level Digimon!" I frowned.

"If they work on Champion level Digimon, too, then there must be different kinds!" Cody reasoned.

"_Energy Cannon!_" Gorillamon shouted, but without warning, Digitamamon leaped in front of us, protecting us from the blast as he was sent flying.

"Digitamamon!" Mimi gasped.

"Get him before he gets us!" Davis growled as Gorillamon roared. "Ready, Veemon?"

"Please, allow me to handle this! Okay, Betamon?" Michael said, stepping forward.

"Okay!" his partner nodded, and leaped into the water. "Betamon, digivolve to…Seadramon!" Seadramon soon pulled Gorillamon into the water.

"Now that they're in the water, Seadramon will win!" Michael grinned. "He's in trouble!" he suddenly realized after a couple of flashes from beneath the water's surface.

"Okay, Palmon, you'd better digivolve and help Seadramon!" Mimi told her partner.

"Ready when you are!" Palmon nodded. "Palmon, digivolve to…Togemon!"

"_Light-Speed Jabbing!_" Togemon shouted, and with her series of punches, she destroyed the Dark Spiral off of Gorillamon's arm.

"Togemon, you did it!" Mimi cheered.

"Victory, at last!" Michael grinned. Afterwards, Mimi and Palmon were standing in front of Gorillamon, who was sitting in a crouch.

"Sorry we were so rough, but we had to get the Dark Spiral off of you," Mimi apologized. "You should be safe now, but stay away from the Digimon Emperor!"

"Thanks…" Gorillamon mumbled, and then left.

"Without that Dark Spiral, he doesn't seem like such a bad little monkey, after all!" Palmon remarked.

"I don't think any Digimon is born evil, but when they get those Dark Spirals on them, they can't control their actions," her partner replied.

"How do you get them?" Michael asked.

"Remember how I told you about the Digimon Emperor?" Mimi inquired, and he nodded. "He captures Digimon and makes them his slaves!"

"I don't get it," Michael frowned. "Why would a young kid want to take over the Digital World when he could be playing polo or practicing the violin?"

"It's a hobby for him!" I shrugged, and Silvmon snickered.

"Do you want to know what my hobby is, Michael?" Yolei asked.

"Boys don't count, Yolei," Davis pointed out.

"Who asked you?" she snapped. "Huh? Where's Digitamamon?"

"He tried to protect us, and now he's gone!" Mimi exclaimed worriedly. "He could be alone somewhere, scared and hurt!"

"Don't worry. Kari and I will go look for him!" T.K. assured her, and Gatomon and Patamon nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure they'll be able to find him in no time!" Mimi smiled as the pair left on Pegasusmon and Nefertimon.

"I hope so!" Michael added, and then Digitamamon's egg rolled down the hill.

"Is this fast enough?" he demanded.

"Digitamamon, are you okay?" Mimi asked him.

"Yes, but no thanks to you!" he snapped.

"We're glad you came back!" she said.

"Yeah, well don't be, because now I'm going to make you pay!" he threatened.

"I knew he was a bad egg!" Yolei growled.

"Who wants to be destroyed first?" he taunted.

"But, Digitamamon, we're your friends! You tried to protect us!" Mimi reminded him.

"Mimi, careful, he's acting differently now!" I warned.

"You're exactly right! Before I was soft and runny, but now I'm hard-boiled!" Digitamamon barked.

"Well, Yolei?" Hawkmon looked at his partner, and she nodded.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" she shouted.

"Hawkmon, armor digivolve to…Halsemon, the Wings of Love!"

"We'd better help!" Veemon suggested, and Davis, Cody, and I nodded.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" we shouted.

"Veemon, armor digivolve to…Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"

"Armadillomon, armor digivolve to…Digmon, the Drill of Power!"

"Silvmon, armor digivolve to…Puredramon, the Lone Wolf of Purity!"

"_Fire Rocket!_"

"_Rock Cracking!_"

"_Lunar Slash!_" None of the attacks affected him.

"I need an egg cracking attack!" Digmon exclaimed.

"None of our attacks are working on him!" Flamedramon growled in frustration.

"Wait!" Mimi snapped, blocking our Digimon from Digitamamon. "You leave Digitamamon alone right now!"

"Why?" Puredramon frowned, puzzled.

"Digitamamon, listen," Mimi told him. "You're being controlled by something evil. Remember what you said to us in the restaurant? That you're not like that anymore!"

"I'm not being controlled by anything!" he yelled. "The one in the restaurant was a fake, this is the real me!"

"I refuse to believe that!" Mimi insisted stubbornly.

"That's your problem!"

"Mimi, stand back! Let us attack him!" Yolei tried to tell her.

"No! I'm sure if I just talk to him, he'll come around!" she argued.

"But Mimi, he's evil!" Yolei protested.

"Yeah, let's scramble that egg!" Davis added.

"I have to try!" the strawberry blonde stated. Turning back to Digitamamon, she said, "Think back to the restaurant. Remember when you said one day you hoped to have friends? Well, today is the day, because we're your friends!"

"Friends?" he murmured, and then shook his head. "No! That was just a trick so you'd let your guard down! Just like when I said forget the bill! Which reminds me, you still owe me 87 digi-dollars!"

"I don't care how rough and tough you try to act on the outside…deep down, I know you're not evil!" Mimi persisted.

"Quit trying to butter me up! What do I look like, a piece of toast?" he shouted.

"Stop acting like you don't want to be friends, otherwise you wouldn't have tried to protect us!" she snapped, starting to lose her patience.

"You think I'm pretending?" he demanded, and knocked her to the ground. We all gasped, and Yolei crouched down next to her.

"Are you okay?" she asked Mimi.

"I'm fine. He didn't mean it," she assured us, making Yolei blink in surprise. "Please, Yolei, don't hurt him. I know you can get through to him."

"But…he's a phony!" she argued.

"It doesn't matter. Talk to him," Mimi insisted.

"It won't be easy, but I'll try," she nodded, and stood.

"Oh, so you want a piece of me?" Digitamamon taunted her, drawing an angered growl from the teen. "You think you'll do better than her?"

"I don't want to hear another word from your mouth!" she shrieked at him.

"Huh?" he uttered.

"Digitamamon, you're the rudest Digimon I've ever met!" she started, and continued to yell at him. "At first, I thought you were just an obnoxious waiter looking for a tip. And when you told us you had a change of heart, I gave you the benefit of the doubt. But when you pushed Mimi to the ground, that was the last straw! All she was trying to do was make you her friend, and how do you repay her? By viciously attacking her without any cause! Mimi doesn't have a mean bone in her body, and you couldn't see that! Well, I want you to know I will not tolerate that kind of behavior any longer!"

"You're one to talk!" he barked at her with a glare. "You want to be friends, then call me a phony! You're the phony!"

"Okay, I admit it," she confessed. "I have a problem judging people by my first impressions of them. I see a cute guy, and I instantly fall in love! I never stop to see what kind of person he might be. He could be really cool, like T.K., or a real jerk, like Davis!" Davis grumbled at that remark. "From now on, I'm going to be as sincere with people as I possibly can!" Suddenly, a light shone from the ground, and a green object floated up from the light. "Was it something I said?"

"It's the new Digi-Egg!" Cody gasped.

"It has the Crest of Sincerity!" Mimi pointed out, and the Digi-Egg floated over to Yolei.

"Whoa…" she murmured.

"Careful!" Davis warned.

"It must have responded when Yolei started talking so sincerely about her feelings!" Cody realized.

"I guess she sincerely thinks I'm a jerk," Davis groaned.

"It's my second! I've got two Digi-Eggs!" Yolei exclaimed.

"Let's use it!" Halsemon nodded, and he de0digivolved back to Hawkmon.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" she shouted.

"Hawkmon, armor digivolve to…Shurimon, the Samurai of Sincerity!"

"_Double Star!_" Shurimon cried out, and threw a large shuriken at Digitamamon.

"Not even you can penetrate my shell!" he yelled. "_Nightmare Syndromer!_"

"Protect Yolei. I'll take care of Digitamamon!" Shurimon ordered our Digimon, and the attack headed for Yolei.

"Don't let it get through!" Digmon told Flamedramon and Puredramon, and Flamedramon and Digmon hooked their arms around the arms of the Nightmare Syndromer. Puredramon dispatched of it with a quick Purity Beam. Meanwhile, Shurimon hovered above Digitamamon while examining him for the dark ring or spiral.

"What is he looking at?" Digitamamon wondered aloud.

"I see the Dark Spiral! It's inside his shell! _Double Star!_" Shurimon shouted, and then threw a shuriken into his shell, preventing him from closing up again.

"Hey, careful, you almost hit me in here!" the egg Digimon snapped.

"Pegasusmon and Nefertimon, get him!" Shurimon yelled, and the pair flew over.

"_Golden Noose!_" they cried out, and flew over to capture him.

"He's trying to get away!" Kari warned.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" T.K. told her. They snared Digitamamon around his ankles, bringing him to hang in the air.

"Now to take care of that Dark Spiral. _Double Star!_" Shurimon attacked, and then Digitamamon coughed up the pieces.

"He coughed up the Dark Spiral! That egg is over easy!" Yolei cheered. Later on, Digitamamon started to come to.

"He's waking up!" Mimi told us.

"What happened?" he wondered aloud.

"You had a Dark Spiral in you!" Mimi told him.

"You saved me!" he said happily.

"Actually, Yolei was the one!" the strawberry blonde corrected.

"What do you mean, it was me?" Yolei yelped.

"Thank you," Digitamamon told her gratefully, bowing slightly in thanks.

"Well, there's no need to thank me, but I do want to apologize for those things I said about you earlier," the violet-haired teen apologized.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing," he replied.

"From now on, I promise not to judge a book by its cover!" Yolei declared.

"And I promise not to put all my eggs in one basket!" Digitamamon added.

"Whatever," Yolei smiled slightly, rolling her eyes. She then turned to Mimi. "Anyway, thanks to you, Mimi, I'm going to be totally honest with people, especially boys, and I won't be friends with them just because they're cute!"

"Great! Then neither will I!" Mimi smiled brightly. That's when a Sukamon approached.

"Oh, Mimi! If you don't care about looks, how would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked, Mimi growled ferociously, and then punched Sukamon into flying over the forest. "I'll take that as a no!" he wailed.

"Ooh, now I know what to do if someone asks me out on a date!" Yolei grinned, clasping her hands together eagerly. We gathered together before we were to part ways, and Silvmon and I listened instead of saying anything.

"Well, Michael, it was cool meeting you, and I hope we'll get to hang out together real soon!" Davis told the American boy.

"I feel the same way. Mimi's always telling me stories of how great you all are, and now I know it, too, first hand!" he smiled. "Oh, before I go, there's one thing I've wanted to do since I got here. Yolei, I want to ask you something. Would you like to go out on a date with me sometime?" Yolei laughed a little, and then nodded eagerly. Now that we were going home, we would have to wait on our next adventure until the next day.

A/N: I know I didn't use Imagedramon here, but I will soon! I promise! R&amp;R, peeps!


	15. Big Trouble In Little Edo

A/N: Finally! I had to find another source for the scripts, seeing as the one I was using got suspended. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shixona, Silvmon, and Silvmon's digivolutions.

Digimon Adventure 02, Shixona

Chapter 15

It was another night after a shower, and Silvmon was waiting in bed with Star, who was already asleep, but she perked up and wagged her tail when I walked in with the towel wrapped around me. I scratched her behind her ears, and she yawned before going back to sleep.

"Feel better, Shixona?" Silvmon asked as I got dressed in my closet.

"Yeah, a shower always feels great," I smiled at him once I was dressed. "You ready for another day of fighting the Digimon Emperor tomorrow, pal?"

"Yup! A good night's sleep will help," he laughed a little, and then yawned. "Let's get some shuteye. I'm exhausted."

"You mean from doing nothing all day?" I snickered, and he snorted as I climbed into bed. "No worries, I was only teasing."

"I know," he chuckled. "Goodnight, Shixona."

"Goodnight, Silvmon," I murmured, and we went to sleep. The next day, we were waiting on Davis in the computer lab at school, and Silvmon had begun pacing due to his impatience. Finally, the cinnamon-haired teen ran in.

"It's about time, Davis! Let's get going!" Yolei snapped at him.

"I'm kinda worried," T.K. admitted. "The Digimon Emperor's started to move faster!"

"I know one thing. He's not afraid of us, or he wouldn't keep fighting after losing all those battles!" Kari pointed out, and then I felt the need to confess about Silvmon and my solo expedition into the Digital World.

"Hey guys?" I said. They all looked at me, and Silvmon stood by me as I continued. "Silvmon and I have something to admit."

"What's that? Did something bad happen?" Kari asked.

"No, not really. Actually, something cool came out of it," Silvmon assured her.

"We went on a solo expedition on Friday last week to see what we could do to slow down the Digimon Emperor, and found out there was a Digi-Egg in the area we were at," I began. "We ended up being surrounded by Darktyrannomon, and we had to flee. Silvmon somehow realized there were free Digimon hiding in the area, so we gained their help and found the Digi-Egg, but it was of a Crest we've never seen before: the Crest of Imagination."

"The Crest of Imagination?" T.K. repeated, puzzled.

"Yes, and I used it to armor digivolve to Imagedramon," Silvmon added.

"That's strange, seeing as none of us or anyone else has that Crest," the blonde frowned.

"Huh. Well, I'm sure the mystery will be solved in time," Kari said, and then Yolei became anxious.

"Come on, guys, let's go!" she whined. "Digi-Port open!" And with that, we all transferred to the Digital World.

"This dust is making my whiskers twitch," Gatomon complained when we arrived.

"This place is weird," Armadillomon frowned.

"Not to mention old," Patamon chimed in.

"It's reminiscent of the samurai era of ancient Japan," Hawkmon stated.

"It could be a film set from an old TV show," Kari shrugged.

"My dad watched one of those last night!" Yolei told her.

"I think this is definitely the Digital World," Cody declared. "See that?" He pointed, and we all saw the Control Spire.

"It's a Control Spire! That's a sure sign," T.K. nodded. Suddenly, red eyes began to appear in the alleyways.

"What was that?" Cody frowned.

"Yeah, red eyes give me the creeps!" Yolei agreed.

"This looks bad!" I warned.

"What are they waiting for? They've got us surrounded!" Davis wondered aloud. Nothing happened for a minute, and the wind blew around us.

"Ahh!" they screamed, charging at us from their hiding places to attack.

"_Rain of Pollen!_"

"_Fungus Cruncher!_" Veemon began to plow through them, yelling at them to move. After a while, our Digimon were defending us with ease, despite Hawkmon and Yolei being gone from the action for some reason.

"_Vee Head Butt!_"

"_Diamond Shell!_"

"_Boom Bubble!_"

"_Silver Pulse!_"

"_Lightning Paw!_" Gatomon punched through them, and then turned to Kari. "They're under his spell!"

"There are so many of them! How can we expect to free them all?" Kari exclaimed.

"Help me, guys! These fungezoids won't give me a break!" Yolei's voice screamed, and we all looked with a gasp when we saw that she was being chased by a bunch of Mushroomon and Floramon. As we ran, T.K. stopped when we saw a Gekomon poking up from a manhole.

"Come on, you can hide down here!" he instructed.

"Gekomon?" I frowned when I saw him.

"Hurry it up before they find you!" he snapped in a panic.

"We can escape, down below!" I called to the others.

"A manhole cover? I was under the impression they didn't have those in ancient Japan!" Davis commented as he climbed down, Veemon close behind him.

"You've got to realize this is the Digital World! Anything can happen," Cody reminded him.

"Who cares? Quite talking and hustle down, okay?" Yolei barked, and then yelled to Shurimon to rejoin us. When we got down there, Gekomon led us to where the rest of the villagers were hiding, including Shogungekomon.

"On behalf of the Gekomon, we thank you from the bottom of our horns," Shogungekomon told us gratefully. "If you hadn't shown up and come through for us, we'd still be slaves of the Digimon Emperor!"

"We appreciate what you did for us. You saved our lives!" one of the Gekomon smiled.

"Yeah!" an Otamamon piped up.

"You guys sure are nicer than the last time I saw you! You sure were evil!" Yolei told them. "Not that I'm blaming you! I'd be pretty mean, too, if I had a dark ring around me! But that's all over now, and we're friends again! Tell me, is this where you guys are living? Down below, beneath the ground?"

"I'm afraid that's true! It's the only safe place to be!" Gekomon nodded sadly.

"Cam you give us the inside scoop on where the Digimon Emperor's been hiding these days?" Silvmon inquired.

"He hasn't shown his face around here, yet," Gekomon sighed.

"Yeah, he's been incognito! The dark rings just flew in here and brainwashed everyone!" Otamamon added.

"That means the Digimon Emperor knows where ya are, and he can find you again!" Armadillomon told them, and they began to cry.

"We don't want to be the Digimon Emperor's slaves again! That was too horrible!" Gekomon sobbed. "Shogungekomon, do you have any good ideas?"

"That's simple my little friend!" he assured Gekomon.

"Uh, what do you mean by that?" Gekomon frowned.

"Hmm…hmm…hmm…well…hmm… We sleep!" Shogungekomon declared after some struggle, falling over to take a nap. Later on, we were gathered in another room, coming up with a battle strategy.

"First, before we do anything else, we have to destroy the Control Spire!" Cody said.

"That should be no problem at all!" Davis grinned. "All we have to do is armor digivolve! It'll be a cinch! Right, Veemon?"

"Right!" Veemon nodded. "Besides, we're not talking about big muscle Digimon here. Most of 'em would rather toss a salad!" He laughed at his own joke, but then the ground began to shake. "Huh?"

"It's an earthquake!" I yelled.

"I hate earthquakes! They remind me of my brother waking me every morning!" Yolei wailed, and then the earthquake stopped.

"Don't worry, Yolei, you can relax. It's all over now!" Hawkmon assured his partner. Suddenly, Gekomon burst into the room in a panic.

"The Shogun's gone crazy! He's tearin' the place apart, and we don't know what to do!" he cried out. We gasped in horror, and went outside to see Shogungekomon smashing up the city.

"Geko! Geko! Geko! Geko! Geko! Geko! Geko! Hmm?" Shogungekomon suddenly noticed us, and we saw he was bearing a Dark Spiral.

"Oh no, look!" T.K. yelled, pointing. "He's got a Dark Spiral!"

"Gekomon, quick! Evacuate before you get stepped on!" one of the Gekomon yelled, warning the others as he rang a bell. One of the Otamamon became stuck under a basket, and Veemon ran over to help him out.

"If the Shogun's being controlled by the Digimon Emperor, then we're in trouble!" the Gekomon who had brought us outside wailed. "He's big and obnoxious, but we like him! Can you do something?"

"Of course! Just leave it to us!" I nodded with a smirk.

"Shixona, we'd better hurry, because we're about to be surrounded!" Silvmon warned.

"Come on, Veemon! Let's plant these guys!" Davis grinned.

"I'm with ya!" Veemon nodded.

"Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Veemon, armor digivolve to…Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!"

"Take 'em down, Patamon!" T.K. urged. "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Patamon, armor digivolve to…Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"

"Digi-Armor Energize!" Kari, Cody, and I shouted.

"Gatomon, armor digivolve to…Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"

"Armadillomon, armor digivolve to…Digmon, the Drill of Power!"

"Silvmon, armor digivolve to…Imagedramon, the Sly Fox of Imagination!"

I mounted Imagedramon's back, and we took off into the air with T.K. and Kari. As Imagedramon hovered, only flapping his wings occasionally, I looked at my friends.

"This is Imagedramon, Silvmon's armor digivolution utilizing the Digi-Egg of Imagination," I told them.

"Nice, some extra power will help!" T.K. grinned.

"Agreed!" Kari nodded.

"_Equis Beam!_"

"_Cat's Eye Beam!_"

"_Image Spheres!_" The three attacks blasted the Dark Spiral, but had no effect.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" I shrieked.

"I can't believe it's not working!" T.K. yelled.

"He didn't even yawn!" Kari gasped.

"_Musical Fist!_" Shogungekomon cried out, and sent the attack blasting from his trumpets at us, but we dodged in time.

"That was close!" Imagedramon growled.

"There's no way we'll be able to defeat an Ultimate on our own!" Kari exclaimed.

'We've got to get him to destroy that Control Spire!' I thought to myself. Speaking up, I called to my friends, "Let's move into position!" while pointing at the Control Spire.

"It's perfect, Shixona!" the pair smiled.

"_Musical Fist!_" Shogungekomon shouted, and we swiftly dodged, and the attack destroyed the Control Spire.

"Wow! Check it out!" T.K. gasped. The blonde looked to Davis and yelled, "He's all yours now, Davis!"

"Gotcha T.I.!" Davis called back.

"_Thunder Blast!_"

"You know the drill, Digmon!" Cody told his partner.

"I'll make him eat dirt!" Digmon laughed a little. "_Gold Rush!_" The two attacks make Shogungekomon collapse to the ground, where he fell asleep.

"Hey, where's Yolei?" Davis wondered aloud.

"Hawkmon's missing, too!" Raidramon realized.

"Go figure! She's always up to something!" Davis complained.

"Gee, it looks like the big guy's all crashed out," Kari commented once we landed.

"That's rare," I commented. Then Yolei and Shurimon returned, Shurimon holding Yolei as they flew over.

"Ha ha! You're back, Yolei! We were worried about you, where have you been?" Cody said to her.

"Just here and there," she shrugged.

"If you could be so kind, we'd appreciate it if you could take the Dark Spiral off his head," Gekomon asked politely.

"How about we chop it all off? He needs a new haircut anyway!" Davis laughed, and then blinked at our irritated looks at him.

"What?! You can't do that! It's his pride and joy!" Gekomon shrieked.

"Calm down, I was just kidding!" Davis tried to soothe him.

"If you think he was bad before, try catching him on a bad hair day!" Gekomon snapped.

"What'd I do?" Davis frowned.

"Davis, sometimes you're so insensitive," Kari sighed.

"I'm so sensitive, I use a special toothpaste so my teeth don't hurt when I eat ice cream!" Davis wailed, and Kari tried not to laugh, but she ended up laughing anyway.

"Let's zap that Dark Spiral with all we've got!" I declared.

"_Flame of the Kitsune!_"

"_Equis Beam!_"

"_Cat's Eye Beam!_"

"_Thunder Blast!_"

"_Gold Rush!_"

"_Double Star!_" The attacks hit successfully, and the Dark Spiral broke off of Shogungekomon. The Gekomon cried until the Shogun woke up, and he looked at them.

"That was a great siesta. Did anything happen while I was out?" he asked them.

"We're just so glad you're back to normal again!" Gekomon cried.

"Of course I am! I just had a nap," Shogungekomon assured him. Davis complimented his haircut, and we laughed. Now to wait for the next adventure!

A/N: R&amp;R, peeps!


End file.
